The Greatest Man In The World
by chibi-excel
Summary: Lovino and his two brothers live in a church. One day while doing his chores a pirate, Antonio, comes into the church and declares sanctuary. Antonio can be cold and callous, or kind and gentle.and he wants Lovino in his crew spamano gerita prucan sebxsea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**The Greatest Man In The World**

Chapter One: You Could Do Better

* * *

><p>Lovino lives in a church with his brothers Feliciano and Marcello. They have lived here since Marcello was around one, making Feliciano two and Lovino about three. Needless to say, it's all they know. Feliciano wishes to stay for the rest of his life, even become a priest, but Marcello and Lovino want more out of life. Lovino wants more for their lives as well. He is only sixteen, but he is desperately trying to get out already.<p>

The people of the church are kind, except when they are bad of course, and then they are cruelly brutal. But they haven't gotten in trouble in probably three years. Feliciano is a good kid in the first place, Marcello is also pretty well behaved, and Lovino has learned when he can and can't say things. Which basically means he knows all the secret areas in the church grounds.

Lovino sighs and does his rounds in the church, sweeping and dusting, when he hears yelling outside. "GET THE PIRATE!" "HE'S RUNNING TO THE CHURCH! DON'T LET HIM ENTER!" The teen sighs and rolls his eyes, their police will most likely catch the poor fool before he reaches here and tomorrow he will be hung. On the bright side it means the priest will be out for a while. That bastard has an ever present stick up his old ass.

Lovino muses about what he can do with his brothers while the priest is out tomorrow when the doors to the church fly open and a tan man with long brown hair tied back runs in. Neither of them are looking, and so they run into one another, the man landing on top of Lovino. "Do you work here?" The man asks, not moving and Lovino silently nods as the police come running. "Where is the priest?" He asks and Lovino shrugs. "I don't know, but if you want to claim sanctuary, you can to me."

The man stands and helps Lovino up, holding his wrist. "I CLAIM SANCTUARY!" He yells and the police stop as the priest comes out of nowhere, he's creepy like that. "Is that so? Well, you heard him men. Please leave." The priest says calmly and the police groan on their way out. "Watch your language in the house of god, men." He reminds them and they all begin cursing as soon as they exit the church.

"…So, you shall be staying for a while I assume?" The priest asks the man, who is still tightly holding onto Lovino's wrist. "Yes I will. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Antonio says and the priest smiles at him, looking him up and down much to Lovino's disgust. The priest loves men, which is blasphemous enough, but what he loves the most is young men. Not teens, thank god, but men in their twenties…like this Antonio guy. "Well Antonio, I shall leave you in the care of Lovino Vargas here. He'll take care of whatever you need."

Lovino pales and twitches a little. You don't tell a pirate you will take care of WHATEVER they need! "Really? Well lucky me." Antonio says, smirking at the boy. "Well, at least one of us considers it lucky…" Lovino mumbles bitterly, earning a dirty look from the priest. Great, punishment. How could he forget the worst thing in the priest's book is to insult a handsome man? "Lovino, come with me for a moment." Lovino tenses up and Antonio wraps an arm around his shoulders. "No offence there priest, but I would very much like his help right now." The pirate says, batting his eyes in a disgustingly hot way.

"I understand, I shall talk with you later Lovino." The priest says, walking away in a way only Lovino knows is frantic. "You flustered the priest…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio grins at him. "Well, if it gets you out of a beating for such a stupid reason, it's worth it." The Italian sighs and looks down to his wrist. "Let go now." "I don't want to. What if I get lost, Lovi? Who will take care of me~?" Antonio teases and Lovino fumes. "I don't care who will take-! WHAT THE H-WHAT IS A LOVI?" Lovino yells and Antonio laughs. "You are a Lovi, Lovi."

The Italian takes a deep breath to stop himself from cursing and then yanks his hand out of Antonio's grasp. "Fine, whatever you say, just don't touch me." Antonio frowns. "You act as though I'm diseased." Lovino glares at him. "How do I know you aren't? Pirates are known for their disgusting actions. You're probably riddled with sexual diseases." Antonio rolls his eyes. "I didn't become the best pirate on the seas by fucking everything I see. I have never done anything of that sort, if that eases your mind at all." Lovino glares. "No, it doesn't ease my mind."

He groans and looks around the church. "What do you want to do? Pray for your soul? Change your clothes so those nasty things can be washed? …Bathe?" Antonio laughs. "I get the hint. I shall bathe." He leans in closer to Lovino. "You will bring my clothes and scrub my back, won't you?" Lovino blushes and scowls at him. "VAF-UGH! Fine…" He groans and leads Antonio to the bath he shares with his brothers and grabs a shirt and underwear for the man, knowing none of his own pants will fit him. "Here's your clothes." He says, setting them down on a counter and Antonio smirks at him. "Wonderful, although I see it's lacking pants."

Lovino sighs. "I'm the oldest person in this area of the church. None of mine will fit you. I have my brothers cleaning your clothes now." Antonio leans back in the tub and locks eyes with Lovino, smiling in an almost carefree way. "You'll get my back now, right~?" Lovino blushes and groans, grabbing a washcloth and going over to the man. "Oh, wow, you're actually doing it." Antonio says shocked and Lovino fumes. "YOU TOLD ME TO!" The Spaniard turns to face Lovino, a serious look on his face. "So, you are basically a servant of the church? Don't you want more for yourself?" Lovino frowns. "It's not about what I want. Not everyone can go off and be a pirate."

Antonio smirks. "You think I just went off and became a great pirate? Oh no, Lovi. It took a while. I started out with a plan when I was little, and followed it. I started at a lowly station and worked my way up, using my youth to catch them off guard. I've killed many men to get where I am…" He grabs Lovino's chin, tilting his face to look into his eyes. "Now I rule the world of pirates. No one can stop me. I'm the king of the underworld and I love it."

Lovino stares at him wide eyed. "Y-you…how old were you when you became captain?" "I was sixteen, I killed my captain and became invincible. Now all pirates are afraid to so much as look me in the eyes." He gets a serious look on his face. "No one WANTS to mess with me." Lovino gulps nervously. He might be sheltered, but he knows a threat when he hears one. "R-right…"

Antonio smiles darkly at him. "No one can stop me, you see. On the seas only I am in control." The Italian nods silently. This guy is scary…in a strangely hot way. "So Lovi, what do you do for fun around here?" He asks, his previous cheery disposition back. "Uh…wh…?" Lovino asks blankly and Antonio smiles at him. "Aww, don't be afraid Lovi~! As long as you don't mess with me I won't ever hurt you. I can be a very good friend. I'm simply saying you could do better." He says in a strangely comforting voice.

Lovino continues to stare at him blankly; how can he go from terrifying to comforting in mere seconds? "Where the hell was that in your speech? You weird me out. Please leave soon." The Italian says calmly before getting up and leaving the room. Antonio watches him leave, a little surprised, before laughing. "Well, at least he's honest!"

* * *

><p>At dinner:<p>

Lovino leads Antonio to the group dining hall. In there his brothers have reserved spots for the two of them, much to Lovino's annoyance. He doesn't want to sit with the creep. Feliciano looks up at Antonio and smiles that cheery smile he always has. "Hello sir!" Antonio smiles sweetly at him. "Well, hello there. You look an awful lot like Lovino. I take it you two are his brothers?" Feliciano and Marcello smile and nod before Lovino pushes Antonio to keep moving. "Move along, Antonio. I sit next to them." He says firmly before sitting next to an amused Marcello.

"So, Lovi, I wanted to ask you this but you ran off." Antonio begins and Lovino looks at him annoyed. "What?" "If you're going to be some guys bitch, why not be mine on my ship~?" He asks in a freakishly sweet way. So sweet, that Lovino didn't notice the curse word. But the priest sure did. "Lovino, keep him in line or I'll punish you." He warns and Lovino groans. "Wait, he's punished for what I do…? How does that make any sense?" Antonio asks, annoyed.

"You are his responsibility, your mistakes are his mistakes." The priest explains and Antonio rolls his eyes. "Oh dear GOD, if you don't come with me I might just kidnap you for your own sake, Lovi." Lovino glares at him. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Antonio gasps and covers his mouth. "Shit! I'm sorry!" "YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Lovino fumes. "I-I'LL BEHAVE, LOVII~!" Antonio whines and Lovino twitches. "THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN DO THAT IS BY SHUTTING UP! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "LOVINOO!" The priest yells and Lovino pales. "Oh no…"

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Antonio hangs out with Feliciano and Marcello while Lovino is out talking, more like getting punished actually, with the priest. "Will Lovi be ok? You all seem so…fragile." The Spaniard says, used to tall muscular men. "Oh! Fratello will be ok! He is used to it!" Feliciano says happily and Marcello sighs. "Fratello gets in trouble a lot…" Antonio frowns. "Hey, why don't you boys come with me to my ship? I will take care of you. I can't stand seeing kids treated like this."

"Veee! B-but it's only when we are bad! When we're good they are very nice! And…I want to become a priest, too…" Feliciano says and Antonio sighs. "That's too bad…Lovino won't go without you." "Why do you want fratello so much?" Marcello asks and Antonio laughs a little. "I want all of you to come with me." "Come with you where?" They all look back and see a very pained Lovino. "To my ship." Antonio says and Feliciano frowns. "Are you ok, fratello?" "I'll be fine, I'm just gonna go lay down for awhile…" Lovino says, heading to their room.

Antonio follows him in and sits next to him on his bed. "Wh-what are you doing in here?" Lovino asks, blushing as the man moves closer. "I always hated punishments. They are so strict…let's see the damage." Antonio says, lifting the boy's shirt up to see fresh whip scars. "Ohh maann, I have to give you credit for putting on such a brave face." He tilts Lovino's head up so he can see his eyes. "And you didn't even cry. You really must be used to this." Antonio lets go of him and leans forward, placing a small kiss on a mark on Lovino's shoulder. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lovino shrieks and Antonio laughs a little. "Calm down, it's a healing kiss." "It's a pervert kiss! A PERVERT KISS!" He yells hiding under his blanket. "I knew I shouldn't trust a pirate! I should've never said you could seek sanctuary!"

Antonio laughs a little. "Oh please, you like me here. I'm a breath of fresh air to this stale place." Lovino frowns. "That might be true…b-but you're a pirate. The 'king of pirates' or whatever. You're scary and perverted." Antonio rolls his eyes. "Well you're bratty and a slave to some old man." Lovino looks away annoyed. "Better to be fed and taken care of than to die in the streets as a baby." Antonio sighs and rests his hand on the boy's head. "You're not a baby anymore. None of you are. So…why don't you just give in and come back with me? With your adorable brothers of course." "Touch them and you die." Lovino says bitterly and Antonio laughs. "Oh, I would never dream of going near your brothers."

He smirks and places his hand on Lovino's butt. "You're the one that would more likely be able to please me." The Italian stiffens up and turns over, slapping his hand away. "WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE IN A CHURCH YOU HEATHEN!" Antonio chuckles and gets up. "I'll leave you alone then. Although teasing you is the only fun thing to do here." Lovino glares and looks away in anger. "Th-there's other things! Painting, cleaning, cooking…reading…writing…OK! SO there's nothing here you would enjoy doing!" He notices Antonio smirk and point to him before going to speak, but quickly beats him to it. "DON'T! SAY! IT!"

Antonio sighs and heads out, stopping at the door to look back quickly. "I wouldn't hurt you for stupid things." Lovino glares at him. "No you'd kill me for them." The Spaniard rolls his eyes and laughs a little. "I only kill those who betray me, Lovi." The Italian looks over at him suspiciously. "Why…are you so dead set on us coming with you?" Antonio smirks at him. "I've always wanted to steal something from the church." Lovino looks at him confused. "Is that so…?" Antonio nods and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>That night:<p>

After dinner Feliciano and Marcello bid goodnight to Antonio and Lovino, leaving the two alone in a hall. "…You actually behaved…" Lovino says, watching his brothers leave. "Yes, I can be nice, Lovi." Antonio says, smiling at him. The teen sighs and heads toward his room. "They should have put a second bed in there for you by now." Lovino says and Antonio frowns. "You mean we can't share~?" "You're not as funny as you may think." The Italian says, trying to keep calm. "You're not as well off as you may think." Antonio counters and Lovino groans. "That's getting annoying, pirate." The Spaniard's eyes light up in amusement. "Ohoh! So I don't even get my name anymore? It's just 'pirate'? That the best insult you can say in the church?"

The teen looks away pouting. "…Kind of…" "You're not even trying." Antonio teases and Lovino glares at him. "I'm tired and recently suffered a large amount of blood loss! Thanks to you, might I add! Excuse me if I'm not up to insulting you in a way that pleases you!" The man shrugs. "That's all I ask." His eyes venture to the boy's back and as soon as they enter Lovino's room he lifts it up. "WHA-?" "Hmm…it seems to be healing pretty well…" "G-GET OFF!" Lovino cries and Antonio rolls his eyes. "Calm down, it's not like I'm doing something bad.

"Just the act of you touching me is bad in my book." The Italian points out and brings them into his room, seeing only one bed. "…Th-this must be a mistake…I should go talk to-!" Antonio grabs Lovino's arm before he can reach the door. "We can live with this. I'm tired, let's just go to bed. I'll be a good boy…" He smirks. "…God is watching, after all." Lovino rolls his eyes and sits on the bed. "Fine, whatever." He grabs his clothes and changes away from Antonio.

When he comes back in Antonio is already in the shirt and without pants. He takes the red tie out of his hair, letting the brown locks flow over his shoulders. It brings a blush to Lovino's face, making the boy stare at the floor and mentally recites biblical passages. "Ohhh my Lovi, you look like a tomato~!" Antonio coos, tilting the boy's chin up. "D-D-DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PIRATE!" Lovino squeaks out and slaps his hand away, jumping into the bed and hiding under the covers. "Fusososo…I'll try to contain myself…mi tomate." "Y-YOU BETTER! AND STOP THAT CREEPY LAUGH!"

* * *

><p>AN:I'm not sure about this one. There needs to be more Pirate!Antonio and Priest/Catholic!Lovino. I was going to make another high school one, I actually had some written out.(I would've had to have changed some of it though) But then I was listening to these two songs. The you tube videos are Don't mess with the British Empire and The world could DO BETTER. Another APH video. lD Yeah...I'm making titles out of the lyrics...lD it just happened...o.o


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Two: At the time to kill**_

* * *

><p>Lovino wakes up face to face with a rather tanned chest. "Hmm…? Feliciano when did you get so tanned…?" He mumbles before feeling strong arms wrap around him and pull him closer. "H-huh…? Wait…" Lovino stiffens up and looks up to see Antonio asleep and holding him. "FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-! ER-! G-GET OFF OF ME!" The Italian screams, waking Antonio. "Hm? Ah…Lovi you are so loud in the morning. The joy of seeing such a sexy man in bed with you must have got you excited~! Don't worry, I forgive you~!" Lovino twitches and seethes. "I hate you so much."<p>

Antonio yawns and lets go of Lovino, who quickly climbs off the bed. "I-I'm demanding that you get a new room!" Lovino hisses and Antonio chuckles. "I will demand that I don't." The Italian twitches. "You…you…heathen! Go back to the ocean!" Antonio sighs. "I would love to…but the minute I leave I'll get killed. Lovi knows that~!" Lovino scowls and looks away. "If only I could be so lucky…" He mumbles and Antonio laughs. "So feisty." Antonio says as Lovino stomps out of the room hissing. "SO EVIL!"

* * *

><p>Breakfast:<p>

A large group, the same group as dinner, gathers in the dining room for breakfast. Antonio sits down next to the happy Feliciano and notices Lovino fly in, whisper to the priest, and grab an apple from Antonio's plate before hurrying back out. "Where is Lovi going?" The Spaniard asks curiously and Feliciano smiles at him. "Fratello does a lot of behind the scenes work at the church. I'm still not one hundred percent sure what that means, but it sounds like it takes way to much effort for my taste! I prefer to just clean and cook!" Feliciano says happily and Antonio laughs. "You sound like a housewife!"

The priest looks over to them and smiles at Antonio. "So, how is life on the seas?" Antonio smirks at him. "Are you trying to get me to confess my sins? Cause I will pass." The priest laughs and holds out an apple. "I see the boy took yours, would you like mine?" Antonio inwardly cringes and shakes his head. "No, I believe I will go get mine." He says and gets up, heading out of the room."He's so brave~!" Feliciano coos and Marcello shrugs. "He IS a pirate, after all."

* * *

><p>Lovino:<p>

Lovino walks around the corridors and hears a pounding sound. Peering from behind a pillar he sees a man beating one of the nuns. "What are you doing sir?" Lovino asks calmly and the man glares at him. "This girl was blasphemous! She must pay!" He says venomously before punching the frightened girl, sending her to the floor. "…This is a nun, I'm sure she was not doing anything wrong…"Lovino says calmly, hiding his hands trembling in anger. "She made a move on me! This is an act which someone such as a nun should be punished for!" The man yells and Lovino looks to the frightened girl before sighing. "I shall deal with it. You leave."

He looks at Lovino is disgust before turning and kicking the girl in her stomach. "She is all yours!" Lovino's eyes widen in anger, his last shred of control snapping and he punches the man in the jaw. He falls to the ground from the impact and Lovino pulls out a dagger, bringing it up to his neck. "How would you like to be one of the many disgusting men who disappears while I'm on patrol?" Lovino asks in a menacing tone, making the man shiver. "I-I wouldn't sir!" He says in a sickening voice and Lovino stands up, keeping a foot on the man to keep him down. "You go now." Lovino commands of the nun, who nods and runs into the church. "I-I can go as well, right?" The man on the ground asks desperately and Lovino looks down at him with rage in his eyes.

"You lied and tried to sully an innocent girl's virtue. You aren't going anywhere but hell. This is one of the few punishments I agree with the priest on." Lovino says calmly, bending down towards the man. "Th-the priest wouldn't order such a thing!" He says frantically and Lovino smirks darkly. "Your dear priest lives for 'such a thing'." Lovino covers the man's mouth and slashes the man's neck, the blood pouring through his fingers and onto the ground. "Well color me impressed, Lovi." Antonio says, coming out from where the girl ran in. Lovino looks over to him blankly as he wipes his bloody hands on the corpse's clothes.

"This is nothing to be impressed with, Antonio." The teen says quietly as a group of soldiers appear, picking up the body and blood. Antonio and Lovino stare at each other in silence while they do this until one of them comes over to the Italian. "Shall we wait for you to kill him as well, sir?" Lovino shakes his head and looks at the soldier pointedly. "No one kills him. Or I will kill them. Understand?" The soldier nods and hastily heads out with the other one.

"Aw, you care about me Lovi~!" Antonio teases and Lovino wipes his face of dirt, unknowingly smearing blood on his cheek. "I did not do that for you. The priest likes you and I'm in control of you. That's no coincidence." The Italian mumbles and Antonio smiles at him, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the boy's face off. "I see, so you are the priest's guard dog, si? Such a waste." "Just leave me alone…" Lovino mumbles and heads inside, followed by Antonio. "I must admit though…seeing you like that is kind of sexy." The Spaniard whispers into Lovino's ear. "I-! I hardly think such a vile thing is sexy!" The Italian hisses and Antonio smiles at him."You're innocence is refreshing, Lovino."

Lovino looks away sadly. "You want innocence? Go talk to Feliciano and Marcello…" Antonio shakes his head. "They are innocent out of naivety…you are just an innocent person." Lovino glares at him and heads into his room. "It wouldn't be that way if I were out of this place." Antonio follows after him eagerly. "Then I shall eagerly await the day you leave here. With me of course." Lovino looks at him annoyed. "What the-? You just said you liked my innocence! You are so confusing you make me want to punch you in the face!"

Antonio sighs and closes the bedroom door. "It would be such a shame to ruin my beautiful face, don't you think Lovi?" Lovino blushes deeply and looks away annoyed. "I-I highly doubt it!" Antonio smirks at him. "You do? That's a shame." Lovino blushes even more as Antonio pins him against the wall. "Wh-what are you doing?" The Italian looks around frantically. "You're smarter than that Lovi."Antonio whispers in his ear and moves closer before the door slams open. "Lovino~! You saved another of our nuns~! You're so-!" The blond girl looks over at the horrified Lovino and confused Antonio in shock. "L-Lovino…?"

Lovino gasps and tries to push Antonio away, but the Spaniard doesn't budge. "I-IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE BELLA!" Bella looks at Antonio. "Good, because a man being with a man is sin, Lovino. Especially on church property and with a pirate. I don't want you to get in trouble." She says as her and Antonio stare each other down. "He knows. You may go now, miss." Bella looks at them both one last time. "I expect you to check on the girl later, Lovino." She says before leaving the room.

"UGGHHHHH! YOU ARE GOING TO SEND ME TO HELL! AND WE AREN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING!" Lovino fumes and Antonio smirks. "I would love to bring you to hell with me." "You need to stop that! Not everyone knows you don't mean it! And even though god does, he still will not approve of such blasphemous attempts at jokes! A-and now Bella thinks it…she's like a sister to me and now she thinks I am…am…I don't even know the word for such a horrid sin!" The Italian yells and Antonio smiles at him before backing away so Lovino can move.

"I'm going to bathe and then I must go see the priest to inform him of earlier."Lovino says and heads into the bathroom. "Want me to help you, Lovi~?" Antonio teases and Lovino throws his shoe at him. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" The Spaniard sighs and follows him into the bathroom anyways. "You know…two men together is not a sin, Lovi." He says, a now serious look on his face as Lovino takes off his clothes. "Is the pirate trying to lecture a catholic boy about sin? Which of the two do you think would know the difference better?" Lovino asks, looking back at him. "I am not saying this about us; because I am just joking…But in the long run love is love…" He looks over to the boy now in the tub. "Do you believe love is a sin?"

Lovino stares at the water in silence for a minute. "…I'm not sure…" Antonio sighs and sits in a chair placed near the tub. "Let me ask you something; what if Feliciano or Marcello fell in love with a man?" Lovino looks over at him with a glare and speaks in a voice more venomous than the one he used towards the man he killed. "If you ever so much as THINK of going near one of them I will kill you in your sleep." Antonio looks at him darkly as well. "Don't threaten me, Lovi. I could kill YOU in my sleep. And I have no interest in your brothers. I am speaking of if they fall in love with other men period. No one specific."

Lovino gulps nervously, knowing Antonio could actually carry out his threat just as well as Lovino could his own. "Well…if it isn't you…I can't say I would be angry at them, because I wouldn't. You love who you love…I guess…but I don't want to see them go to hell…" Antonio groans and buries his face in his hand. "That is what I'm saying you-! You damned catholic! I'm saying love is never a sin!" Lovino glares at him. "Well I am saying my brothers and I won't be leaving here, so if they fell in love with another man while in the church it would be a sin!"

Antonio groans and hunches over in his chair. "Dios mio, Lovi! You are so damned-! Ugh! You are leaving with me, remember!" He sighs and sits up in his chair again, looking over to a cross on the wall in distaste. "This is why I hate Catholics." Lovino pouts and turns away from him. "Well that works just fine! Because that overly indulgent and sinful attitude is why I hate pirates!" Antonio looks from the cross and back to Lovino smiling. "I believe we are at an impasse, Lovi." "Whatever." Lovino mumbles, still looking away.

Antonio genuinely smiles at him, making Lovino go bright red. "Wh-what are you smiling at?" "Hmm? Oh, just that my little Lovi is getting comfortable enough with me to talk with me while naked~!" The Spaniard says in a peaceful tone and Lovino's curl twitches as he jumps out and covers himself with a towel. "Oh my! Your curl twitches! That's so-! So-! I don't even think there is a word to describe how unbelievably cute it is!"

Lovino blushes even more and covers the curl with his hands, making his towel fall off his waist. "CH-CHHHIIIIGIIIIIII!" The Italian screams and chucks the towel at the now laughing Antonio. "SH-SHUT UP AND COVER YOUR EYES!" He commands as he quickly gets dressed. "Mmm Lovi, you're too cute." Lovino finishes adjusting the red with golden trim stole over his robe. "Do not ever say 'mmm' when discussing me again." He says bitterly before yanking the towel out of Antonio's hands and throwing it into a basket with his clothes. "I'm going to go speak to the priest, and then I will be visiting the girl I helped. Do as you wish. And if you go to where the girl is try to refrain from making moves on the nuns." Lovino says before walking out.

Antonio sighs and gets out of the chair. "Lovi has no faith in me at all. How heart breaking. I would tell him I have no interest in women but I fear that might go over worse." He shrugs to himself and heads out of the room, running into Marcello. "Oh, sorry Marcello~!" Marcello looks at him and smiles. "Hi Antonio, fratello leave you to talk to the priest?" Antonio nods. "He did indeed." "Is there somewhere you want to go? I can abandon my chores for a moment to help you, after all." Marcello says sweetly and Antonio smiles at him. "I would like to go to the area where the nuns are." The small Italian looks at him surprised. "Y-you do know you cannot flirt with them, right?" Antonio laughs. "You all seem to think that is all I do." Marcello looks away. "Well…that is all you do with brother."

Antonio looks at him curiously. "Is it…? Hm…strange…I hadn't noticed that was all I did…" Marcello looks at him with a small smile. "I know it is blasphemous…but if you did have feelings for my brother…Feliciano and I would both be happy." Antonio looks at him surprised. "Um…what…?"

* * *

><p>Lovino:<p>

The priest looks at him from his seat. "I see, you never fail me in these matters. Such a gallant young man towards women. If only you could pass some of that consideration to men. Specifically…Antonio. He is kind and strong. I believe he could prove quite useful." Lovino looks at him in distaste. "You want to use Antonio? For what can a pirate be useful in a church?" The priest smiles darkly. "He could help me acquire what I wish for most of all. Please arrange a meeting between he and I soon." He orders and Lovino pales. "I-I don't think…" "YOU ARE NOT TOLD TO THINK! DO AS I TELL YOU!" Lovino frowns and nods, backing away.

"Yes sir…good day." He says and the priest nods. "God bless you, child."

* * *

><p>The nun's nursing room:<p>

Lovino heads over to the nursing area and sees the girl from before being tended to by Bella who is glaring darkly at a bored looking Antonio sitting in the corner. "…I have come…" He says, looking at Antonio confused. "Well that is wonderful, but would you care to inform me as to why he is here?" Bella asks and Lovino shrugs. "I would suppose he is bored…? Which reminds me, I must talk to you alone later Antonio." Antonio smirks at the boy. "I can't wait." Bella glares at Antonio. "Do not speak in such a way while in a church! Or at least in the presence of ladies!"

Lovino ignores the two and goes over to the girl. "How are you feeling?" He asks sweetly and the girl smiles at him. "I am ok, thank you. But…what did you do to that man…?" She asks and Lovino smiles at her gently. "I sent him to the priest to make penance, of course." The girl's eyes light up. "Oh thank goodness. I was afraid you had him killed." Lovino shakes his head. "In this church, all life is sacred. You know the priest's thoughts." Bella and Antonio look over at them sadly.

"You saw what he really did, didn't you?" Bella asks Antonio in a whisper, making sure the girl does not hear them. "Yes, I saw. You know the truth?" Antonio asks back and Bella nods. "The first time it happened he came to me in tears…" Bella walks away from Antonio and takes Lovino's hand. "I would like to talk to you alone, Lovino." She says and Lovino follows her out.

"What is it, Bella?" "Why are you near such a despicable man?" Bella asks in disgust and Lovino looks at her confused. "I was ordered to…and he isn't all bad." "He makes moves on you, a man, how is that not horrible?" She asks and Lovino sighs. "He does not mean it…and there are worse things in life than a different type of love…" Bella gasps in horror. "He-! He is leading you down the path of sin, Lovino! This pirate must leave!" Lovino feels a twinge of annoyance. "Why do you hate it so much? It is not as if he actually tries anything towards me." "But he will! He is easing you into it and will eventually work you over into the most sinful act of lust imaginable! In the church no less!" Bella exclaims and Lovino looks at her surprised. "What would make you think I could even do such a thing?" He asks and she frowns, turning on her heel and heading back into the room.

Lovino sighs and grabs Antonio. "Come on, we're leaving." He drags the man out of the room and down the hall. "What has you so upset? Have a fight with your girlfriend?" Antonio asks in thinly veiled annoyance. "She is a nun, stop speaking blasphemy." Lovino says and Antonio scowls. "I'm only telling you of what she wishes for." "You and her are both overly paranoid fools." The Italian groans in annoyance and Antonio sighs. "I fear it is you who is the fool. But the sooner we leave here the better it'll be. Si?" Antonio asks and Lovino silently ignores him. "Ow...so mean mi tomate..." "SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>AN: This one was supposed to be another safe, happy fluffness with lack of much sub plot...but after watching the Borgias again...and again...and again...and again...I decided I would put corruption in it. Lovino wasn't going to be a killer...but then...he killed that dude...and other ideas began to form in my head...so...yeah...XD a Stole is what that red cloth over the robe Romano wears in Romaheta is called. I GOOGLED THAT SHIT, YO!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Three: Messing with your brain**_

* * *

><p>Lovino brings an annoyed looking Antonio back to their room. "What is your problem?" The teen asks and Antonio sighs. "I don't like that girl." "Well I do, so shut up." Antonio's face darkens. "Do you now…?" Lovino looks at him annoyed. "Yes, I do, got a problem with that?" Antonio shrugs and sits down on the bed. "Not at all. You will be leaving this place anyhow." Lovino rolls his eyes. "I'm not leaving. There is too much going on here for me to just leave." The Spaniard looks at him. "Like what?"<p>

The teen looks away. "Like nothing. Never mind." "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" Antonio asks and Lovino's face darkens. "Yes…the priest would like to speak with you…" The Spaniard gets up off the bed and wraps an arm around Lovino's shoulders. "Alright then, let's get going." Lovino looks away. "No…not us…just…just you." He mumbles and Antonio frowns. "Oh…well…I still need you to show me where his room is…so…" Lovino sighs and slips out of his grip. "Alright…let's go."

They head down the halls of the church in silence until Antonio groans. "Dios mio! What's with this damned depressing atmosphere? Talk, would ya?" Lovino rolls his eyes and grabs the collar of Antonio's shirt, pulling him into a small opening between two walls. "Listen up and listen well; DON'T do whatever it is he wants. He will make you his guard dog as well and use it as a method to sell you off to the police. I know, it has happened before." He whispers angrily and Antonio looks at him wide eyed. "Lovi…are you…worried about me…?"

The Italian blushes and pushes him away. "I-is that all you care about? Damnit he could have you-!" Lovino cuts himself off with a loud squeak when Antonio pulls him into a hug. "Lovi~! You're so cute~! I can't even stand it! I won't do what he wants~!" Lovino blushes bright red up to his ears and tries to push him off. "G-GET OFF! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR HAND? STOP THAT DAMNIT!" He screams as Antonio jokingly grabs his butt.

"Veee~! Fratello, what are you and Antonio doing~?" Feliciano asks, peering into the gap from the entrance. "CH-!" "Oh shit…" Antonio mumbles before Lovino screams pretty much into his ear. "CHHHIIIIIGIIIII!" Lovino cries and head butts Antonio in the gut before running out of the small space and holding onto the very confused Feliciano. "Y-you saw nothing, Feliciano!" He commands and Feliciano looks at him confused. "O-ok…I saw nothing…" Feliciano smiles at Antonio. "Where are you two heading~?" "To the priest…" Antonio and Lovino say in obvious distaste. "Ohhh…well…he told me that he wants you to go do more of that extra work you do, fratello." Feliciano says, frowning at his brother. "It must be awful being so over worked…" Lovino sighs and pats him on the shoulder. "It's fine. Bring this idiot to the priest, ok?" He asks, smiling at his brother.

Feliciano smiles and nods back. "Ok fratello!" He takes Antonio's hand and drags the protesting man off.

* * *

><p>Priest's room:<p>

Antonio enters the priest's meeting room and sees him sitting at his table. "You wanted to talk?" The Spaniard asks and the priest smiles at him in a way that makes even Antonio uncomfortable. "Yes I did. How would you like…to help me?" Antonio rolls his eyes. "Why would I help you?" "Because if you don't…I'll have Lovino kill you." The priest says calmly and Antonio looks at him shocked. "You wouldn't…" "Why wouldn't I? It can easily be done. All I have to do is give the word and Lovino will do my bidding. Whether he likes it or not. He would easily put the lives and wellbeing of his brothers before yours." He says and Antonio stiffens up. "I could kill you, you know. Quite easily." The Spaniard threatens and the priest laughs.

"You would be killed for killing a priest. And what would Lovino think of you? Killing a holy man…why do you think he hasn't killed me yet? His faith is so strong it's adorable." Antonio looks away in anger. "What do you want of me…?" The priest smirks. "That's more like it. We have many in the church who are as heathenistic as those outside of it. Lovino will not kill those who are inside the church, so I am asking you to. I will, of course, give you good reasons as to why." He gets up and walks over to Antonio, cupping the man's face. "I would never want to be the cause of any burdens on your conscious."

Antonio cringes at the touch and moves away. "I'll do it. But don't touch me. Understand?" The priest looks at him amused. "Ohh? So you can touch an innocent catholic boy in unholy ways…but I cannot touch you? The young sister Bella came to me with complaints. Saying she saw you two in the middle of a sinful act. Will it be worth it? Getting in one touch of that body before going to hell?" Antonio smirks. "It would be more than worth it. And you should watch what you say to me, I've become very tuned into telling other peoples desires. I know what a hypocrite you are."

His face darkens and the priest feels a chill run down his spine. "I know all the sinful things you do here. In this room. In this holy church." With that Antonio turns on his heel and heads out of the room, leaving an enraged priest behind.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

The Spaniard heads out to the greenhouse attached to the church and meets up with Marcello. "Ah, hello Marcello." The small brunette looks over at him and smiles. "Hi Antonio. Today we are getting a new orphan boy so I figured I'd pick some fresh berries for him. They told us that where he was before did not have much fresh food, so I figured maybe giving him some of this will help ease him into life here." Marcello says and Antonio smiles at him, patting him on the head. "You're a good kid, Marcello." "Thank you Antonio, you're a good man." The boy says and Antonio laughs. "I'm not in the least."

Marcello shakes his head. "No, Antonio, Feliciano is blind and deaf to the evils going on in this church but I am not. I know what my brother does, and I know what the priest has asked you to do. Doing such a thing…is conflicting isn't it? You don't want to go against Lovino's wishes, but you don't want him to suffer either. You're a good man, pirate or not." Antonio stares at him surprised. "H-how do you know all that?" Marcello smiles innocently. "I know everything, Antonio! Everything and anything that has to do with the church…" He looks back to the bush he's picking berries from. "Like how you and Bella are jealous of each other~!"

Antonio sighs and looks away. "I'm not jealous of anything. I can get Lovino far easier than that girl can." Marcello laughs. "You're so obviously jealous. I don't know if it's for good reason though…I've never seen any actions on fratello's part towards Bella to show he cares for her in a romantic way…but she is definitely in love with him." Antonio rolls his eyes. "That's where we differ. I'm not in love with the kid. I only want him for my crew. Along with you and Feliciano." Marcello nods. "I know. I'm fine with going…but Feliciano is going to be difficult to convince." Antonio sighs. "Yeah, I know…I'm going to have trouble with that guy."

Marcello smiles and places a hand on Antonio's arm. "It'll work out. Feli gives in pretty easily…"The Spaniard laughs a little. "That's great and all…but I don't want him to do something he doesn't want…" "You mean you don't think fratello will." Marcello corrects, a small smirk on his face, and Antonio laughs nervously. "You're an eerily observant boy, Marcello." The teen shrugs. "I have to be in order to live here. Need the upper hand." Antonio smiles and pats him on the head. "Alright, just don't get carried away with it." The Spaniard heads out and Marcello goes back to picking berries.

A small rustling comes from nearby and Marcello looks over to see a blond boy hiding under a bench. "…Hm…" He gets up and begins picking berries near him, the blond still thinking he hasn't noticed him. "Whoa!" Still watching him out of the corner of his eyes, Marcello pretends to fall through the bush and come face to face with the now frightened blond. "Um…hello…" Marcello says and the boy backs away. "I-I'm not going to the priest. They're always evil!"

The brunette frowns. "Can't really argue with that…" He dislodges himself from the bush and sits next to the blond with his bucket of berries. "So you're the new boy, right?" "I'm not staying! I'm going to get out of here and find my big brother!" The boy exclaims in determination and Marcello smiles. "Good to see you have a plan. What is your name?" "…Peter…" Peter whispers and Marcello pats him on the head. "Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Marcello."

The blond blushes a little and looks away. "I-I don't care! I'm not staying so it doesn't matter!" Marcello frowns. "Oh…that's too bad…you're the first person I've met who is close to my age…" Peter looks over at him before quickly looking away again. "N-no! I'm not staying anywhere that an evil priest is!" Marcello sighs and sits next to the blond. "While I can think of a million reasons, what exactly makes you think they're evil?" Peter stares at the ground sadly. "They hurt pirates…" The brunette looks at him confused before wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Well, our priest loves pirates. In fact, the man I was just talking to is a pirate whom the priest is allowing to stay for sanctuary."

Peter looks over at him wide-eyed and Marcello fells his face heat up a little. "Really…? He isn't against pirates?" "Um…n-no…why does it matter even if he is?" Marcello asks, finding himself looking away to hide his blush. "My big brother is a pirate…one of the best. His name is Arthur Kirkland…" Peter answers, looking the unwittingly flustered teen confused. "I see…well, stay with me and I'll help you in this church." Marcello says and leans closer to the boy, making him blush, to whisper in his ear. "Soon my brothers and I will be leaving with a pirate." Peter looks at him hopefully. "R-really?" Marcello nods. "Really. We just have to wait for my eldest brother to give in…which might take awhile."

Peter beams and tightly hugs the surprised Marcello. "Thank you so much!" The brunette awkwardly hugs him back, his face going bright red. "Y-you're welcome…"

* * *

><p>Antonio:<p>

The Spaniard idly walks around the church before a man slightly younger than him appears out of nowhere. "Are you Antonio Carriedo?" The man asks and Antonio nods. "This is for you." He whispers and hands the Spaniard a letter. After looking around to ensure the hall is empty, aside from the man frantically running away, he opens it and reads.

**_Dear Antonio,_**

**_Inside this envelope is a painting of the man I wish for you to take care of. I figured I would give you someone whom you would eagerly kill for your first one. He is a man that has it out for Lovino and his brothers. He knows what Lovino does for me and plans on sending him to jail, along with myself of course. This man is also after the new boy who has arrived, Peter Kirkland. The boy has done nothing offensive, seeing as how he is merely thirteen, but his brother is the infamous pirate Arthur Kirkland. I shall leave it up to you how you plan to deal with him. Be sure it is done by the end of this week, by Sunday he should be dead._**

**_Burn this after reading it, and burn the picture once you've memorized it._**

Antonio looks at the picture before crumpling both up and stuffing them into his pocket. "Ugh…it's you…" Lovino says in distaste from behind the man and Antonio smiles back at him. "Hello my little Lovi~!" The Italian looks around them before walking closer to Antonio and whispering. "So did you say no to him?" Antonio looks at him blankly for a moment before placing his hands on Lovino's shoulders. "Don't worry Lovi, it's taken care of." Lovino looks at him confused for a minute before fuming. "YOU SAID YES!" "L-Lovi! Shhh!" Antonio whispers as Lovino's voice echoes through the hall. "NO! YOU-! YOU-! I TOLD YOU-!" The Spaniard clasps a hand over Lovino's mouth.

"Lovi believe me when I say I had no choice. You've met the man, you know he can get anyone to do anything he wants." Lovino slaps his hand away. "Yeah, by blackmailing them with something or someone they care about! You don't care about anything here! You can't! It's only been two days! What did he use to bribe you? Money? Jewels? Aiding you in your escape? None of those will happen!" Antonio grabs the wrist of the hand Lovino used to slap him and leans forward, a serious look on his face. "He used you, Lovino. He used you, and in a way, your brothers… But mostly it was you." He lets go of the now bewildered Lovino and walks away. "Why…would that work…?" Lovino whispers to himself before shaking his head and heading in the opposite direction of Antonio.

* * *

><p>AN:PLEASE! PLLLLEEEEEEAAASSSSSSE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE PRIEST'S NAME! Also, I find it funny how many people are expecting the priest to, like, rape someone...or try...Let me just tell you now; I don't write rape and I don't write attempted rape. Flirtatious touching that the receiver doesn't want...within reason. But yeah. It's kind of sad how when an evil priest is involved people immediately think rape...lD They can be evil in other ways...DOES NO ONE WATCH THE TUDORS OR THE BORGIAS!*shot* In reality though...if someone else was writing this and I was reading it...I would probably be waiting for that to happen to. SO I AM CLEARING IT UP HERE AND NOW! NO RAPE! EVER!Anyways...Sealand has entered~! Him and Seborga (Marcello) together is just so adorable to me...l3 Someone else will come next...maybe...Matthew? Or Ludwig? I don't know which yet...but I'm going to start slowly bringing in the other characters now. I really like the idea of Marcello being all confident and cool *cough* unlike his brothers*cough* until it comes to Peter. The idea makes me happy. (for anyone that actually read all of that...I thank you.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DO! NOT! OWN!

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Four: Messing with your brain**_

* * *

><p>Lovino stands in the sacristy, where he is stacking books for the priest. "Hello, Lovino!" Bella says sweetly, catching the boy off guard and making him almost drop a book. "H-hello Bella…" He says, placing the last book from that pile on the shelf. "I see you are not with that heathen today." She says, looking around curiously and Lovino nods. "He's off…doing something. The priest's bidding." He says, bitterness in his voice, and Bella frowns. "He got to that pirate as well, huh? With jewels?"<p>

Lovino shrugs. "He said it wasn't jewels…" Bella eyes him suspiciously. "Then…what was it?" He looks away and coughs awkwardly. "It was…um…m-me…" Lovino mumbles and Bella stiffens. "Oh. I see. At least he values a human life above money I suppose. But be careful." She reaches out and takes his free hand in both of hers, making Lovino look over confused. "He will send you down to hell with him if you allow it. Perhaps you should cleanse yourself with confession?" Lovino scoffs and pulls his hand away. "Like I want to tell my secrets to such a disgusting priest." Bella sighs. "Perhaps…you should just…drop him?" She offers and Lovino feels himself tense up.

"Drop him…? Like, give him to someone else…?" He asks and she nods. "It's for your own safety. I want you to meet me in heaven, Lovino." Bella says, smiling sweetly and Lovino looks away annoyed. "Leaving someone in need will not get me in heaven, Bella." Before she can argue, Lovino heads out of the room. "Your efforts have failed you yet again, Bella." Bella gasps and looks over to see the priest come into the room. "P-priest Benedetto!" Benedetto smiles at her. "Now Bella, you are one of the few who call me by name. I wonder why that is."

Bella smiles back. "I don't know, it is a shame. You have such a beautiful name. It means blessed, doesn't it?" She asks and he nods. "Yes, and I am truly blessed. I have all the things that bring me happiness. Do you, Bella?" Bella frowns. "I-in a way I do…" Benedetto shakes his head solemnly. "But not where you want it…not where you want him." She gasps. "I-! I could never have what I truly want! It is against the rules as a nun!" Benedetto sighs and pats her on the head. "Not if the priest gives her permission to leave."

She looks up at him hopefully. "W-would you really do that…?" He nods. "Happily, my dear." She smiles at him. "Oh thank you so much! I-!" "Ah, you're forgetting something; Antonio. He will keep Lovino from you." Bella looks away angrily. "Why must we grant such heathens sanctuary? I wish we could turn him over to the police!" Benedetto nods. "Yes, it is a shame…but you could still get him out, you know. All you have to do is lure him out of the church…" Bella nods determinedly. "I shall do my best!"

* * *

><p>Lovino:<p>

Lovino mulls over what Bella was saying. Antonio isn't actually interested in him like that, so he is safe. Right…? He sighs to himself and heads towards it to see one of the priests older aides holding a blond boy to the ground with his foot pressed on the back of said boy's head. "This again…?" Lovino mumbles to himself and goes to say something when a hand suddenly covers his eyes and an arm wraps around his waist to keep him in place. "Stay right here Lovi. It's a man and his ward. You can't interfere." Antonio whispers into his ear, making Lovino shiver. "L-like hell I can't!" The Italian points out and pushes a surprised Antonio away.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Lovino hisses and Antonio stays still, watching in amusement. "Who the hell are you, little boy?" The old man asks, stepping on the blonde's head with more weight. "Damnit I said get off of him!" Lovino yells and punches the man, making him fall over and Antonio whistle. "Impressive, Lovi." The Spaniard teases and Lovino ignores him, helping the blond up. "Who are you?" Lovino asks, brown eyes meeting surprised violet ones. "I-I'm…Matthew. That man is my…um…caretaker…?" Matthew says and looks at him with a sort of pleading look. "Don't hurt him too much. He's the only person who will take care of me."

Lovino frowns and looks over to Antonio for a minute before grabbing Matthew's hand and dragging him back to where Antonio is waiting. "I'll take care of you. Maybe it will save me from having to take care of this asshole." Matthew looks at him confused. "How old are you?" "I'm sixteen. You?" Lovino asks and Matthew smiles. "I am seventeen. What is your name?" "This is Lovino, my little Lovi. And I'm Antonio. Think of me as your new big brother. Tu hermano!" Antonio says, leaning casually against the wall, and Matthew looks at him confused.

"Well…even so…I can't go with you. I don't want to be a bother to any more people than I have to be." Matthew says and Lovino twitches. "Oh there is NO way I am being left alone with this pirate one more day! You are coming with me whether you like it or not!" Lovino says, grabbing Matthew's hand again and leading him inside. "Oh my…Lovi is so sexy when he's being authoritative." Antonio says and Matthew gasps. "A-are you two-? In a church? You'll be sent to hell!" Lovino rolls his eyes and Antonio watches them amused. "WE. ARE. NOT. I would NEVER condemn my soul to hell for someone like that." The Italian says bitterly and Antonio smiles lazily at him. "That's a shame, cause I would gladly go to hell for you."

Matthew looks over to Lovino, who is now blushing, and smiles a little. "Oh, now I get it…" "Good boy~!" Antonio coos, patting him on the head and Lovino glares at them. "J-JUST WHAT DO YOU GET?"Matthew smiles at Antonio. "So how long have you been here?" "Oh, for a few weeks now! My dear Lovi saved my life~!" "I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT!" Lovino hisses and goes ignored. "Oh he did? How valiant! You two must be great friends then!" Matthew says happily and Antonio nods. "We are the best of friends now! He just can't live without me~! Even cuddles up to me in his sleep." "I DID NOT! YOU WERE ACCOSTING ME IN MY SLEEP!" Lovino whines and Matthew claps his hands together. "That is adorable! I've never had someone cuddle with me before! I imagine it's nice~!"

Antonio nods and wraps an arm around Matthew's shoulders. "Indeed it is. Shall I give him to you for the night?" "I-I'm not a toy, you-!" Lovino stops himself, covering his mouth. "That's right, Lovi. Don't wanna curse twice in one day!" Antonio teases and Lovino pales. "Oh sh-…no…I did, didn't I? DAMN IT!" Matthew looks at him curiously and frowns. "So…who do we need to talk to for permission for me to stay here…?"

Lovino and Antonio share a look of distaste. "…The priest…" They say in unison and Matthew looks at them confused. "Does…he…have a name…?" Antonio blinks. "Good question. What is the priest's name, Lovi? you never told me." Lovino groans and rolls his eyes. "Benedetto…" Antonio twitches. "It doesn't fit." Matthew looks at them confused. "Is he…bad?" "HORRIBLE!" They both yell, making Matthew jump a little. "O-oh…so are you sure he'll let me stay…?"

Lovino nods. "He's horrible, but he never passes up the possibility to have a new kid here. It makes him look good." Matthew frowns. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad…" Antonio and Lovino sigh. "Neither am I..." They mumble in unison, making Antonio and Matthew laugh as Lovino blushes. "S-stop stealing my words you jerk!"

* * *

><p>Feliciano:<p>

Feliciano heads into a field with his painting supplies. He sets up quickly and begins painting a rabbit when a man comes staggering up the hill in front of him and collapses at his feet. "O-oh my! Are you alright?" Feliciano asks, jumping up and running over to the bleeding man. He's tall and muscular with slicked back blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Feliciano feels, more than slightly, intimidated by him, but ignores it and helps him stand up. He holds the man up as best as he can and walks him to his own bedroom, where he has a bunch of medical supplies Lovino put there after the tenth time Feliciano got hurt.

The man wakes up and looks around, seeing Feliciano sitting next to him. "Oh! You're awake!" Feliciano says sweetly and the man groans. "Y-yeah…" "What's your name?" The Italian asks eagerly and the man looks at him wearily. "Why do you want to know…?" "I want to know what to call you! I'm Feliciano!" Feliciano coos and the blond sighs. "I'm…Ludwig…" "Ohhh! Is that German?" Ludwig nods and Feliciano smiles. "I've never met a German before!" "…Great…"

Feliciano gets up and leans over Ludwig, taking off the bandages to replace them with new ones. "How long…was I out…?" Ludwig asks and Feliciano thinks for a minute. "Um…a few days! Your clothes were so torn I couldn't even tell what your shirt was supposed to be! Why were you so beat up?" Feliciano asks and Ludwig looks away. "…No reason…" "But there MUST be a reason!" The Italian exclaims and Ludwig sighs. "I was chased." Feliciano gasps. "WHY?"

Ludwig frowns. "It's best if you don't know." Feliciano frowns as well. "Are you in trouble…?" Ludwig nods. "My captain disappeared and now our crew is scattered through the town." Feliciano looks at him confused. "Your crew…?" "Um…I'm…in the navy." Ludwig says and Feliciano smiles. "I see! How fun! I'm working to become a priest!" The blond looks at him confused. "You want to be a priest…? But you're so young…" Feliciano nods. "I owe so much to the church, and as a priest I can help people! Like our Priest Benedetto does!" Ludwig frowns, having already heard stories of Benedetto. "…I see…" He mumbles, deciding not to ruin Feliciano's illusion.

"Yes! Benedetto is so kind! He really cares for me and my brothers! My fratello Lovino was supposed to leave here last year but Benedetto allowed him to stay because he's so kind!" Feliciano coos and Ludwig finds himself frowning, wondering if this Lovino is one of Benedetto's rumored killers. "That's…wonderful." "It is!

* * *

><p>Lovino:<p>

Lovino paces the church, followed by a confused Matthew. "What are you looking for…?" "Feliciano is acting weird…he keeps doing his chores quickly and heading straight back to his room…" Matthew smiles. "I'm sure he's fine!" Lovino twitches. "I know he's fine…but I'm worried he's doing something stupid." Matthew laughs a little. "You sure are optimistic…" Lovino groans. "It's not that…he's acted like this before. It's always when he's snuck an injured animal in to take care of. They've been steadily getting bigger…first time it was a caterpillar, when we were five, and then last month it was a dog…"

Matthew laughs a little. "Bigger than a dog, huh? Perhaps he has snuck in a horse!" Lovino twitches. "He would if he could…" Matthew sighs. "Yeah, he seems like he would be that type…why don't you go visit his room?" He offers and Lovino looks over at him seriously. "I'm afraid of what I'll find." "Should we get Antonio?" Matthew teases and Lovino glares. "Not funny! I hate him!" The blond nods. "Uhuh…that's why you still share your bed with him and I have a separate room across the hall." Lovino blushes. "TH-THAT'S BECAUSE HE CANNOT BE TRUSTED ALONE! IT'S NOT LIKE I ENJOY SLEEPING WITH HIM! HE'S TOO CLINGY IN HIS SLEEP AND STARING AT ME WHEN I WAKE UP! JUST TO ANNOY ME!"

"My ears are ringing~! It seems as though an angel is talking about me~!" Antonio teases, coming up to the boys and notices Lovino's blush. "It seems I'm right." He says and Lovino glares. "Shut up. Matthew and I are going to check on Feliciano." Antonio frowns. "You keep ditching me for Matthew now, it's not fair." Lovino scoffs. "Like hell I do! The only time me and Matthew are without you is when you randomly disappear!" Antonio smirks. "Ahh…so you miss me when I leave?" Lovino's face goes bright red. "I'M GOING TO SEE FELICIANO!"

The three of them go over to Feliciano's room, noticing Marcello and Peter heading outside on their way there. "Aww~! Young love~!" Antonio coos and Lovino rolls his eyes. "You don't know that. They are kids you idiot." They arrive at the door and Lovino opens it, seeing Feliciano feeding an injured man. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Feliciano looks over at his now fuming brother. "Hey fratello! This is-!" "Ludwig! What happened to you?" Antonio asks and Ludwig just stares at him wide eyed.

"Veee? You know Ludwig? But he's a part of the navy, not a pirate…" Feliciano looks at Ludwig confused and the blond sighs. "I'm a member of Antonio's crew…" Antonio goes up to him. "Who did this to you?" "The police…" Ludwig answers and Antonio sighs. "Those bastards are right on our asses…" Lovino kicks him in the back of the leg. "YOU ARE IN A CHURCH!" Antonio smirks at him. "You cursed too, Lovi~!" Ludwig looks from Antonio to Lovino confused as the boy stomps out, followed by Feliciano and Matthew.

"…Since when do you give people nicknames? Or let people hit you…?" Antonio laughs nervously and looks away. "Well…with Lovi…a person has to make exceptions…" Ludwig looks at him curiously. "A person? Or you, captain?" Antonio looks at him darkly. "Don't speak so boldly to me, Ludwig. I have my own reasons for acting the way I do here, so don't interfere." Ludwig sighs. "You're trying to make him join our crew, aren't you?" "Him and his brothers, and most likely Matthew and the boy Peter." Antonio corrects and Ludwig rolls his eyes. "You always did want to steal from a church…" "That's right, and I will do far more than that to this church. Just wait and see." The Spaniard says and Ludwig nods. "I will assist you in anything you wish to do, captain."

Antonio nods and moves in closer, whispering in his ear. "Get close to Feliciano…his love of this place is the biggest barrier in my way right now."

* * *

><p>AN: Sacristy: Side room with tools, books, and vestments for the priest are kept. They usually have a small chapel and altar. The sink, or sacrarium, drains directly into the earth and is where the priests wash their hands. (from )

Woooow so many side plots. Everyone is plotting something...except Feliciano, Lovino, and Matthew...even Marcello is plotting to get out. XD Fun fun fun~! Poor Mattie...always gets beat up...at least he wasn't in a trunk this time...?*shot* Yeah...lD Benedetto won the vote for the name...well...no one really voted..a few people did, so I took the names they chose bc no two picked the same, and i flipped a coin. IT IS THE SOLUTION OF THE GODS!


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I own nothing

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Five: Sour Patch to Acid Tongue**_

* * *

><p>Antonio wakes up with Lovino clinging to him in his sleep and tenses up a little. "U-um…Lovi…" The Spaniard calls and Lovino whimpers, hugging him tighter. "Non mi sento bene…" The Italian boy whines and Antonio frowns, awkwardly placing his arm around the boy. "Mi Pobrecito chiquito…" Antonio coos and Lovino groans. "Shut up...my throat hurts…" He mumbles and Antonio tilts his chin up, seeing the boy's eyes dark and clouded. "Ohhh my! This isn't good! I will go get Matthew, or Feliciano…or…someone who is good with sickness."<p>

Lovino goes to whimper but instead coughs. He covers himself up in the blankets and whispers. "Get me medicine." Antonio nods. "Of course, Lovi. I'll see you later." He goes and runs into, of all people, Bella. "Where is Lovino?" She asks and Antonio looks at her annoyed. "Nowhere." Bella looks at the bedroom door. "Is he in bed? Is he sick?" She looks at him angrily. "Did you do something to him?" Antonio looks at her annoyed. "Like what? " Bella glares. "You know what."

Antonio rolls his eyes and heads out. Bella looks into the room and sees Lovino looking at her sadly. "Hello Bella…" Lovino whispers hoarsely and she gasps. "Lovino! You're sick?" Bella asks and Lovino nods. "A little…" She runs over to him and feels his forehead. "Oh no! Poor Lovino!" Lovino looks at her tiredly. "Could you leave…?" Bella frowns. "Did you kick Antonio out as well?" Lovino looks at her confused. "What does that have to do with anything? He's getting me medicine…and someone more useful. Now please leave." The blonde frowns and heads out.

Soon after she leaves the room Antonio returns with the others. "Did you kick her out?" The Spaniard asks and Lovino groans, hiding under the covers again. "Shut uuup!" He whines and Antonio smiles a little. Victoriously. "Hey, Antonio, celebrate later." Matthew whispers before going up to Lovino and feeling his forehead. "Ohh man, your forehead is really hot!" He gasps and grabs his medicine. "Here Lovino." The boy takes it, eying Antonio as he walks out of the room. "Where is he going?" Lovino asks and Matthew shrugs. "Beats me."

* * *

><p>Antonio:<p>

Antonio leaves the room and heads to see Ludwig in a secret tunnel. A cold and dark passage under the church where, regretfully, many men meet for illegal things. "Hello Ludwig." Ludwig sighs. "Hello captain." "It's been a month, how are things with Feliciano going?" Antonio asks and Ludwig frowns. "Antonio, I am uncomfortable doing this to Feliciano. I...I've gotten to know him and I...I think I'm…growing…fond of him." The German mumbles and Antonio looks at him shocked. "You're falling for him…you're in love with him, aren't you?" Ludwig sighs. "I...I think I am…" The Spaniard groans and leans against a column.

"I thought you of all people could do this without getting attached…" Ludwig looks at him evenly. "I'm not heartless, captain." Antonio sighs. "I know you're not…if you were Feliciano would want nothing to do with you…" He moves from against the column and sighs. "I guess there is worse things that you falling in love…and if he falls for you he will definitely be more willing to go with us." Ludwig twitches a little. "Of course…thinking of your own wishes still I see…"

Antonio looks at him for a moment before smiling. "I am happy for you in some ways…but worried in others. This is a church after all; they will never accept your feelings here. I simply joke with Lovino and I already have threats on me. I care far too much for my men to see them be hurt by such things. It is easier for me to think of it from a political standpoint. Do you understand?" Ludwig sighs and nods. "I understand, you are correct. I must be careful…"

Antonio nods and Ludwig looks at him questioningly. "But…I have a question. If I may." The Spaniard nods and Ludwig looks away awkwardly. "You have been here for two months…being close to Lovino…and yet you feel nothing for him?" Antonio shrugs. "I don't feel 'nothing' for him…to me he is now one of my crew. He is important to me the same way all the rest of you are. But I am worried about him…" Ludwig smiles a little. "You're worried because he's sick. It's strange seeing that in you." Antonio blushes and looks away. "I'm not worried…I'm weirded out because Lovino is so…calm when he's sick. I don't much like it." He sighs and looks out into the empty passage. "I wonder how the other members of the crew are doing…" Ludwig pats him on the shoulder. "They are doing fine. My brother Gilbert, and the French man Francis, are both very good at what they do."

Antonio sighs. "Well, let's go back up before anyone wonders where we are." Ludwig nods and follows him.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

After dinner Antonio comes back into the room to see Matthew and Lovino curled up in the bed asleep. He smiles to himself and picks up Matthew, carrying the boy to his bed before returning to his own. When he returns he comes face to face with Lovino. "Why did you take him away?" The boy asks pouting and Antonio smiles. "It's my room. He has his own." Lovino rolls his eyes. "Whatever…" He gets under the cover and pouts back up at Antonio. "Hurry up and get in bed. I'm tired and cold. Since you took away my heat…stupid pirate."

Antonio chuckles under his breath and lies down next to the teen, wrapping an arm around him and for once not getting pushed away for it. "You creep me out when you're sick, Lovi. Hurry up and get better." He teases and Lovino squirms under his arms. "I don't like it either, smart ass." "Fusososo! Lovi's a potty mouth when you are sick~!" Lovino turns to look at him annoyed. "I will kick you in the nuts if you don't shut up and let me sleep." "Ah~! There's my Lovi!" Antonio coos and presses his chin to Lovino's forehead. "Mmm, you're not too warm anymore. Good." When he pulls away he sees that Lovino is already asleep, a hand unconsciously entwining itself in Antonio's long hair.

Antonio stares at the sleeping teen and gently brushes his bags from his face. "Buenas noches, Lovi." He mumbles, feeling a strange heat form in his chest and rising to his cheeks.

* * *

><p>A week later:<p>

Ludwig and Antonio wonder the halls, having been ditched by the others earlier for one reason or another. Lovino is better and off doing the priest's bidding again, Marcello is off playing with his new friend Peter, Feliciano is showing Matthew around the garden, and of course everyone else there hates them. "Ahh Ludwig, I was so worried that first night Lovi got sick!" Antonio exclaims and Ludwig looks at him confused. "About Lovino?" the Spaniard laughs. "No! I knew he would be fine! He was already quickly becoming a brat again! I was worried I was getting sick. I had this horrendous feeling in my chest and my face began to feel warm. I was so sure he had given me his fever!"

Ludwig stares at him and remains silent. "Thank god he didn't though, right Ludwig?" "Right captain." Antonio and him go by the garden and hear a familiar voice singing. They both stop and back up to the entrance into the garden they just passed and see a blonde man with shoulder length hair and stubble on his chin. "Is that…?" Antonio mumbles and Ludwig nods. Both men head into the garden, which is thankfully still a safe place, and see all of the boys sitting in the front and staring at the singing Frenchman in front of them. Even Lovino seemed impressed.

"He's always such a show off…" Antonio mumbles, annoyed, and Ludwig nods. "He keeps staring at the Vargas brothers…I don't like it." The blonde notices them and smiles. "Bonjour, mes amis!" He coos and Lovino twitches. "Of course he's one of you guys…" He mumbles and gets up, his wrist quickly being grabbed by the Frenchman. "I don't know why you guys are here…all I am asking is allow me to have this cute boy~!" Lovino cringes in his grasp and Antonio wordlessly stomps over, yanking the teen out of the other man's grasp. "YOU. CAN. NEVER. HAVE. HIM. Got it Francis?" Antonio says darkly as Lovino looks at him confused and the man, Francis, gulps nervously. "Oui, I understand captain…"

Lovino blushes a little as Antonio holds onto his wrist tightly. "A-Antonio…you're hurting me…" The Spaniard gasps and lets go of him. "L-lo siento, Lovi." A strange light comes to Francis' eyes. "Lovi? What a strange name~!" Lovino and Antonio look at him annoyed. "That's Lovino to you!" They yell in unison and Francis smirks. "Ohhh a pet name between lovers, oui? I never thought it would happen with you Antonio~!" Antonio twitches. "It hasn't, Francis. Don't be stupid." Francis looks Lovino over with a stare that makes the boy's skin crawl.

"From where I'm standing, it seems you are the one being stupid." Lovino twitches and backs away. "And here I thought you were cool for a minute…" Francis smirks. "Everyone loves my beautiful singing, mon Ami~!" As if to make Antonio's day even more difficult, Bella comes up. She glares at Antonio before looking at Francis bright eyed. "Hi~! My name is Bella, you have a beautiful voice~!" Francis smiles and kisses her hand. "You are so sweet, my dear Bella."

Lovino and Antonio roll their eyes as Bella giggles. "I'm not sweet~!" She coos and Antonio nods. "For once I agree with the little-!" Lovino quickly leans over and covers his mouth. "You're in the church! And she's a woman!" Antonio twitches, mumbles against Lovino's hand. "That's debatable…" "Antonio…" Lovino warns and the Spaniard rolls his eyes, removing the teen's hand. "I will behave…"

He walks over and grabs Francis' arm, dragging him away from everyone with Ludwig. Once they are out of earshot from the group of people Antonio brings them behind a column. "Why the hell are you here?" He hisses and Francis laughs. "Ohonhonhon! I thought you would be happy to see your dear friend~!" Antonio groans. "Not when you should be taking care of our men!" Francis frowns. "Our men…has come to consist only of a few men. Gilbert, me, that man from the Netherlands named Abel, Heracles, Sadiq, Roderich, and Vash…All of them but Gilbert are already in a safe place and won't be coming here unless called." Antonio stares at him shocked. "You lie! This is unfair! We had such a large crew!" He punches the column beside him. "GOD DAMNIT!"

Ludwig frowns and pats him on the shoulder. "It is alright. We will gather more men as we always do." A strange smirk comes over Antonio's face. "Yes…we will have a ship full of church treasures." Francis looks at him amused. "Ahhh, you are planning on stealing men from the church. You never cease to impress me captain. I assume those adorable Italian boys will be coming~?" He coos and Antonio and Ludwig look at him darkly. "Yes. But NO. TOUCHING." Antonio warns and Francis laughs a little. "Of course, of course. I shall behave~! …With those three. That adorable blonde next to Lovino is free game though, si?" Ludwig and Antonio shrug. "If you can get him. Good luck with that." The Spaniard says and Francis sighs. "On second thought…if he will be on our ship with us…I will pass. Perhaps the lovely blonde girl-!" "YES! YES! GO AFTER HER! GET HER THE FUCK AWAY FROM LOVI!" Antonio exclaims, freaking out both Francis and Ludwig.

"Uh…huh…if you say so, mon Ami…" Francis says, eying Antonio curiously. The Spaniard smiles and grabs his shoulders. "Perfect! Now she will get out of my hair!" Ludwig rolls his eyes and looks at Francis. "Be careful of the priest…" Francis smiles at him curiously. "Ohh? The priest? What was his name~?" "Benedetto…that smug son of a bitch." Antonio says darkly and Francis looks at him amused. "And what is he doing to make you so disgusted?" "He beats my Lovi-er…Lovino…and…his brothers…and makes Lovi do horrid things for him. Which he has now blackmailed me into doing. Whatever you do, don't tell him who you are to us." The Spaniard says and Francis smirks. "Interesting…by horrid things you mean murder I presume? Since any other act towards you would have ended in you killing him." "Oh, I'm still going to be killing him. However, it will take time and I will make sure it can't be linked to me." Antonio says darkly and Francis laughs. "Of course! Anyone else you plan on killing?"

"Any of them who get between me and my goal. The only ones safe from any punishment from me are the Vargas brothers and their two orphan friends." Francis looks out to the boys in the garden and notices Bella all over Lovino. "And her?" She can either be a minor inconvenience…or the biggest bock to my plan. It all depends on how much Lovino cares for her. Once I find that out I will act accordingly. However, I can't kill her…myself. I will have to get her killed in a way Lovi can't trace back to me." Antonio says and Francis raises a brow. "Ohh? So that one only needs to be unknown by the oldest Italian brother? I assume they are close…and that you have some plans already, oui?" The Spaniard looks over to the girl trying to pull Lovino away from the garden and everyone in it. "Yes, I have a few ideas…"

* * *

><p>AN:Non mi sento bene=I don't feel good. Mi pobrecito chiquito= My poor little boy.(he was using it mockingly btw lD)

I find it so funny that i dont make a chapter of this for a week and i get a bunch of people asking me to update ASAP.(so much love~!) And all my others i might get one...after two weeks. People even thought I was done working on this one. I WILL NEVER BE DONE WORKING ON THIS ONE! I LOVE THIS ONE! *cough* Anyways...I'm sorry if this one seems scattered...I wrote most of it while i was at my worst with this DAMN SICKNESSS! *cough* But anyways...yeah...I had no idea how i was going to bring Francis in...then I realized...he's FRANCIS. He could just walk in and no one would question it because he's...well...FRANCIS. Anyone who questioned him he'd just sleep with and shut them up. So yeah, he came in singing...because I am loving on the French singer from Eurovision. So french singing is SUPER HOT right now.*shot* And most of Antonio's crew wont be coming into the story. At least not for big parts. Arthur's crew will be coming in soon too...eventually...probably...PRUCAN WILL BE COMING NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Six: I Am Roar, a Dinosaur**_

* * *

><p>Lovino enters his room to see Antonio and Francis. They were, as they always are when Lovino comes back in, hurrying to hide something. He knows what it is, he isn't blind. It's a layout of the church. He doesn't know what they are planning, and honestly he doesn't WANT to know. The few times he has asked about the map, or even so much as just mentioned it; Antonio began to cling to him, rubbing his cheek against his or something else equally stupid and personal space invading. So rather than get molested by an all-too-eager Spaniard, he just doesn't think about it.<p>

"…Get out you two." He says and Francis pouts. "Awww, mon Ami, why are you so cold to me~? You break my heart~!" Lovino glares at him. "Good. I hope I break it so badly it stops working and you die. Now GET. OUT." Antonio smiles at him, the menacing sort of smile Lovino knows not to mess with. "Lovi, be a doll and give us another hour." Lovino twitches and glares at the smiling man, having one of their many stare downs to see who will break first. "I heard Ludwig is alone with Feli~! I wander what they could be doing~!" Antonio coos and Lovino wordlessly runs out the door.

"That was evil, captain." Francis says and Antonio smiles at him. "What's your point?" The blonde smirks. "I liked it." Antonio nods and pulls out the layout again. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

><p>Matthew:<p>

Matthew leaves the choir room and sees Lovino zoom past him towards Feliciano and Ludwig's room. He shrugs to himself and heads to the garden. It is completely empty, which is pretty common. He sits down in his normal spot on a bench and pulls out a book, beginning to read. The man who had been taking care of him before never allowed him to just sit down and relax. There was always something that needed to be swept, cooked, cleaned, and sewed, and so on.

He once told Lovino and Antonio about this and they both called him 'Cinderella'. Matthew didn't know who that was, so a few weeks ago he read the story and he had to admit; he liked it a lot. The idea of being free with the help of the fairy godmother and the prince. It did make him wonder though; would Lovino be his fairy godmother or his prince? He shudders at the thought of Lovino being his prince and quickly decides on fairy godmother. Besides, Lovino and Antonio like each other, even if they are both too stupid to realize it.

This made him wonder if he would ever get a prince; Lovino has a pirate, Feliciano as well, and Marcello has the brother of a pirate. Chances are, if Matthew does ever fall in love, it will be a pirate. Because apparently that is all there is in this town. Of course, that would require someone to love him back, which he knows won't happen. He's not interesting like the Vargas brothers, or any of the pirates. He's too meek and kind of invisible.

Sighing to himself he goes back to reading his story. "M-Marcello…what are you doing?" A quite voice that Matthew immediately recognizes as Peter, whispers from behind a large tree nearby. "Hm? I'm sitting next to you…" Marcello whispers back. Out of curiosity, Matthew leans back in his seat and gets the two boys in view. They were sitting against the large tree, Marcello extremely close to Peter. Both boys are blushing, Peter more than Marcello, and Matthew smiles.

He continues watching the awkwardness as Marcello, rather boldly, reaches out and entwines his fingers with Peter's. "M-Marcello!" Peter squeaks and Marcello blushes more. "Wh-what…? I can't hold your hand…?" The blonde looks away embarrassed."I-it's not that…" Marcello leans in closer. "Then what is it?" Peter squeaks and jumps a little, hitting his head on the tree. "O-ow~!" He whines and Marcello gasps, cupping the back of his head. "Are you ok, Peter?" Peter nods shyly and Marcello smiles, kissing him on the cheek. "Good."

The blonde looks at him embarrassed. "Wh-why do you do that?" Marcello looks back confused. "What do you mean? It's because I like you." Peter looks down. "I-I know…wh-what I meant was…why…only the cheek…?" He asks shyly before covering his face and blushing brightly. Both Marcello and Matthew, who has luckily still gone unnoticed, look at the small blonde surprised. After the initial surprise Marcello smiles and gently takes Peter's hands into his own before placing a light kiss on the smaller boy's lips. Peter stiffens up for a split second before leaning into the kiss.

"Marcello, I really like you t-!" The blonde is cut off by a loud crash. Matthew, now on the ground with his legs up in the air thanks to the bench falling with him, groans. "I leaned back too far…" "M-MATTHEW?" Peter shrieks and Marcello looks at him pouting. "I knew you were gonna end up falling…" Matthew and Peter look at him confused. "You knew I was here?" "Y-you didn't tell me?" Peter squeaked and Marcello shrugs. "Matthew isn't going to tell anyone. Maybe my brothers…but they don't care." Matthew sits up and dusts himself off. "Yeah, they are both pretty aware of it anyways. Even Lovino."

Peter covers his face in embarrassment. "I can't believe this!" Marcello smiles and pats him on the back. "Come on, let's go." Peter nods and follows him out, both waving goodbye to Matthew. After he sets the bench back up and sits down on it he sighs. "I miss my brother at times like this…kind…sort of…it makes me think of him." "Your brother?" Lovino asks, making Matthew jump. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" The Italian looks at him curiously. "…Just now…" "Oh…well yeah, I have a brother named Alfred. He left me to be with the man he is in love with. A pirate named Arthur." Matthew explains and Lovino looks at him confused.

"He just left…? For some stranger?"Lovino asks and Matthew shakes his head. "No, Arthur lived close to us and used to hang out with Alfred all the time before they left."The blonde says and Lovino groans. "So he just left you to fend for yourself?" "No, no! He sent me money and gold all the time, but the man you saved me from got wind of it and kidnapped me and all of the things he gave me…" Matthew says and Lovino frowns. "Oh…that's awful…"

The blonde shrugs. "It's ok, because now I've met you! You're like my fairy godmother!" Lovino twitches. "Call me that again and I'll have no choice but to kill you." Matthew laughs a little. "I figured you'd say that…" "Idiot."

* * *

><p>That night:<p>

Matthew changes into a nightshirt and climbs into bed. He could hear Lovino yelling at Antonio in the room next to him, and Ludwig awkwardly trying to pry Feliciano off of him. Then of course there was that Francis guy, who had a morally questionable sister in his room every night. And finally the young couple Marcello and Peter, who regretfully have their room next to Francis's. Luckily Francis and Lovino had a 'talk', which was followed by a warning glare from Antonio that went unnoticed by the Italian.

Since that moment Francis has been eerily quiet at night, or in someone else's room. It never ceases to amaze Matthew just how evil and yet kind Antonio can be.

* * *

><p>Gilbert:<p>

Gilbert, Antonio's esteemed right-hand man, is currently running down the street looking for a place to stay after pissing off the thugs he was camping out with. He mentioned once, ONCE, that one of their sisters looked like a burly man they used to have on their ship and ALL OF A SUDDEN he's a horrible person. But that was besides the point. He arrives at a large building he can't quite make out do to the dark of night. Searching around it he spots a window on what appears to be the second floor with a light on.

Pulling out a rope with a hook at the end, which every skilled pirate carries around with them if they are awesome, he expertly chucks the hook into the window and quickly climbs up into it. Sadly, it's a very small window and he ends up falling into the room. This naturally wakes up the person sleeping inside of it. Blood red eyes lock with frightened purple ones as Gilbert stares at the blonde boy who owns the room. "…Hello. Who are you?" Gilbert asks and Matthew raises a brow. "Matthew…and you?" "Gilbert." They continue to stare each other down, Matthew not leaving the bed or the blankets.

"Why aren't you freaking out at a man coming through your window?" Gilbert asks and Matthew shrugs. "You're not the only pirate in this church." The albino gasps. "H-how did you know I'm a pirate?" "…You're wearing your pirate uniform…" Matthew says and points to his head. "Even your hat." Gilbert gasps and tosses his hat before taking off the rest of his clothes. "AH! WH-WH-WHAT THE F-HE-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mathew screams and Gilbert looks at him confused, now only in a shirt and underpants. "What?" "GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" The blonde shrieks and Gilbert rolls his eyes.

"You're in no more clothes than I am. I don't see the big deal." Gilbert says and Matthew blushes. "Th-the big deal is that I'm under the covers and you can't see mine whereas your…nakedness is out in the open." The pirate shrugs and walks over to the bed, getting in next to the now petrified Matthew. "Now it's not. Better?" "N-not really…" Matthew mumbles and Gilbert groans. "Whatever, I don't care. I'm staying here whether you like it or not." The blonde sighs. "And why is that?"

Gilbert smiles. "The awesome me is wanted by quite a few men right now. Antonio said not to murder anyone without his permission, except for certain circumstances, so I ran away. And ended up in here." Matthew sighs and lies back down under the covers. "Alright, good night then." Gilbert looks at the boy amused. "You're not afraid I might try something?" The blonde shakes his head no. "Why would you? It's only me." Gilbert blinks confused before leaning down and lightly kissing him on the cheek.

Matthew looks over at him shocked and Gilbert blushes a little. "D-don't look at me like that! You're cute Mattie! I-I'm teaching you not to let your guard down!" The Prussian exclaims, laughing nervously. "O-oh…I see…" Matthew mumbles, blushing brightly and hiding under the covers. "G-goodnight…Gilbert." Gilbert smiles and lies down next to him. "Guten nacht, Mattie."

* * *

><p>Next morning:<p>

Matthew wakes up with a strange weight on his stomach, he lets out a groan of annoyance before opening his eyes and seeing the mysterious Prussian pirate's bare leg on him. "Get off…" He mumbles and Gilbert doesn't budge from his sleep. "Get off, Gilbert." He says and the man still doesn't move. "Get! Off!" Matthew yells and sits up, sending Gilbert's leg off of him and making the man roll over and crash into the wall. "OW!"

The blonde gasps and leans over towards Gilbert. "A-are you ok? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Gilbert quickly turns over to face him, smirking. "I got hurt, I think I need a kiss to make it all better~!" Matthew blushes and rolls his eyes. "Don't count on it." Gilbert pouts. "Awwww so cruel~!" The blonde sighs. "So all of you pirates, with the exception of Ludwig, are ballsy aren't you?" Gilbert smirks. "Ahhh! So my baby brother is here too, huh? Interesting!" Matthew looks at him in disbelief. "That giant, muscular man is your BABY brother? How does that work?"

Gilbert smiles. "He took after mom." Matthew twitches. "You're kidding." "Nope, mom had long blonde braids and was quite tall and muscular. She looked like Ludwig with braids and boobs." Gilbert says and Matthew covers his mouth, gagging a little. "Oh, come on! My mother was beautiful! Father and her were totally in love! Even if he WAS shorter than her…with smaller, less hairy feet…" The blonde heaves a little and gets out of the bed. "P-please stop…"

Gilbert laughs a little. "Oh, come on! Granted, that is all true, but it's not only the outside that matters, right?" Matthew looks at him wearily. "W-well…I guess…yes." Gilbert smiles and lifts his foot up for Matthew to see. "As you can see I don't suffer from her foot problem, neither does Ludwig." The blonde cringes. "Th-that's great…" He lifts his shirt up as well. "And see? The perfect chest." "W-would you stop shoving random body parts in my face?" Matthew asks and they both fall silent for a minute when they realize how perverted that sounded before laughing.

"I like you Mattie, I shall be your new roommate!" Gilbert exclaims and Matthew smiles at him a little. "Well, it could be worse." The Prussian stands up and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "That's the spirit!" "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Lovino yells, completely disregarding the fact they are in a church. "Ahh~! This is Gilbert, Ludwig's big brother~!" Antonio coos and Lovino glares at him. "WHY ARE ALL OF YOUR CREW PERVERTS?" He glares over at Gilbert. "PUT SOME FUCKING PANTS ON YOU ALBINO BASTARD!" Gilbert grabs some pants, snickering. "Kesesese! Antonio, you have interesting taste!" "That's not my taste, Gil~!" Antonio's smile turns dark. "So what happened to your hideout? You didn't kill anyone…did you?" Gilbert smiles nervously and backs away. "N-no! I ran here and hid in this boy's room!" Antonio smiles happily again. "Ok! That's much better!" "I thought so too~!" Gilbert says, causing Lovino and Matthew twitch. "HOW IS THAT MUCH BETTER?"

* * *

><p>AN: BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER! And now Gilbert is here~! Yay~! And yes, that IS how their mother looks. SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN HER OWN WAY! Her name is Olga, and he forgot to mention her uni-brow. HER TOTALLY WOMANLY AND BEAUTIFUL UNI-BROW!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I disclaim

The Greatest Man In The World

Chapter Seven: I'll shoot you down

* * *

><p><p>

Lovino wakes up to Antonio holding him close. Like always. It's really annoying. He doesn't even move in his sleep when Lovino isn't in the bed. However, as soon as he lies down Antonio latches onto him. He's always sound asleep, too. At first Lovino thought it was Antonio just being an ass, but no, the man is dead asleep every time. It's very aggravating.

Lovino pulls himself out of his thoughts and pushes the still sleeping Antonio away before getting up. "Mmm…Lovi's so cruel~!" Antonio whines from the bed. "Y-YOU'RE AWAKE? YOU LYING-! UGH!" Lovino fumes and begins to get dressed as Antonio watches him amused. "Lovi, I never lied. You didn't ask. Besides, I wasn't awake until you so roughly tossed me to the side~!" Antonio points out and Lovino rolls his eyes and adjusts his Stole over his robe. "Whatever, I have to go and ring the bells today so I will see you later."

The Spaniard looks at him curiously. "Isn't that the job of…the…um…what's it called? The person who studies bells or something…" "Campanologist, and yes it is their job…but Father Benedetto is trying to suck up to me for something…" Lovino says, heading out. "And what is he sucking up for?" Antonio asks, following the boy. "I don't know…" Lovino mumbles, looking back at Antonio and blushing, the man wasn't dressed at all; he's still in his nightshirt and his long hair is flowing all over the place, the only thing that is okay is the pants he threw on before following Lovino.

"G-go clean yourself up! You look-!" "Veerrryyy sexy~!" Lovino and Antonio look over to see Francis smirking at them. "UGH, I don't have time for this…" The Italian groans, stepping up his pace to escape the two. "Looovvviii~!" Antonio calls out, running after him. "Ohonhon, goodbye then you two~!" Francis coos.

* * *

><p><p>

In the tower:

Lovino looks over at Antonio in distaste. "You look awful." Antonio looks around the tower in disgust. "No, this tower looks awful…so dusty and full of cobwebs…how is this sucking up…?" Lovino rolls his eyes and looks away embarrassed. "…Because…Feliciano really likes when I ring the bells…I had to once when I was little because the campanologist was sick…so now he uses it as bribery…"

Antonio smiles at him. "Your brother complex is so adorable~!" Lovino blushes and glares. "I do NOT have a brother complex!" Antonio looks down at the ground and smiles. "Oh look! Feli and Marcello are out there~! They must want to watch you~! You three are just so adorable!" He coos and Lovino blushes, attempting to peak out so Antonio can't see him and wave to his brothers. "Sooo adorable~!" Antonio teases and Lovino glares. "SHUT UP!" "Why aren't you ringing them yet?" The Spaniard asks and Lovino sighs. "It's not the time yet, and I can't without the campanologist…"

Antonio looks at him confused and goes to say something when a young man with short black hair comes up. "Hello Lovino!" The man exclaims, waving to the boy. "H…hello…" Lovino mumbles, blushing a little. "Who is this?" Antonio asks, annoyed. "Oh! I'm the campanologist! My name is Giovanni!" Giovanni says and Antonio rolls his eyes. "How lovely." He sits down on the ledge and watches Lovino and Giovanni begin ringing the bells. The sound is deafening from up here, but he refuses to budge.

After they finish Giovanni goes up to Lovino, grabbing one of his hands. "Your arms are ok, right?" Lovino blushes again and nods. "Y-yeah…it was only the first few times that I was hurting…" Giovanni smiles at him and holds both of his hands. "Well you just tell me if you're in any pain, ok? I will gladly take care of-!" He gets cut off by Antonio grabbing Lovino's waist and pulling him back from Giovanni. "I will be taking care of Lovino." His voice is dark and sends a chill up both other men's spines. "U-um…right…excuse me, I'm sorry." Giovanni says, leaving quickly.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you DOING? IDIOT!" Lovino hisses, trying to get out of his grasp. "What am I doing? Saving you from that pervert!" Antonio says and Lovino continues to struggle. "YOU'RE THE ONLY PERVERT HERE! GO AWAY!" "Amidst so many loud bells and yet I can hear you both perfectly…" Marcello says from the stairs, catching their attention. "M-Marcello…?" "Benedetto wants you now, fratello." The smaller brother says and Lovino groans, Antonio finally letting go of him. "Right…I will see you later, Marcello." "Ci, fratello." Marcello nods and leaves.

* * *

><p><p>

Lovino:

He enters the sacristy where Benedetto is waiting. "What do you want?" Lovino asks and Benedetto smiles at him, a smile that almost rivals Antonio's when he's angry. "I have someone to show you." Benedetto says and Lovino goes to say something when Antonio comes up behind him. "What do you have to show us, hm?" He asks, leaning against the wall. "Antonio…?" Lovino looks at him confused and slightly relieved. "Hmph, whatever, here he is." Benedetto says and calls out to a man. "Come in Baldovino." Lovino and Antonio watch as a large bald man that's hunched over and bound by leather straps enters the room.

Antonio looks at the man surprised and Lovino clutches the Spaniard's sleeve. "Wh-what is he doing here…?" Lovino asks and Benedetto smirks. "He's here for sanctuary. Would you like to play with him?" Benedetto asks and Lovino shrinks behind Antonio. "What is this about, Benedetto?" Antonio asks, shielding Lovino protectively. "You don't like him? His mouth is covered so he can't bite." Benedetto says and Lovino holds onto Antonio tighter. "What do you want Lovino to do with him?" Antonio asks protectively.

"I simply want him to watch over this man…like he watches over you. I have decided to give you your own room as well. Your new friend Baldovino will be right across the hall, Antonio…if you get lonely." Benedetto says, removing the guard over Baldovino's mouth. The man looks over to Lovino and licks his lips. "Can't I be near him instead?" Antonio glares at him bitterly. "You come near him and I will kill you, church or not." Baldovino gulps nervously and goes silent.

"Wh-what is he anyways…?" Lovino asks and Benedetto laughs. "He is a human. He's someone I have been using for years, until he snapped. So now I'm hiding him before he spills to others what I have had him do." "Why don't you just kill him?" Antonio asks, receiving a glare from Baldovino. "I can't kill him. I will turn him back to sanity and use him again. His strength is far too useful." Benedetto says and Baldovino smirks. "That's right, I'm here to stay."

Antonio scoffs and grabs Lovino, dragging him out. "Ant-!" "He's not interested." Lovino sighs and follows the Spaniard out. "What was that all about?" He asks as they head down the halls. "That son of a bitch! I'll rip his throat out with my bare hands and-!" Antonio gets cut off by Lovino. "Calm down! He's just another mindless drone of Benedetto's!" The Spaniard looks at him angrily. "No. He isn't. He's someone from the seas. I knew him. Baldovino is very strong, and very dangerous. I do believe him when he says he was under his thumb though…a man like Benedetto would want his reach to be farther than just a small town."

Lovino gulps nervously. "What are we going to do…?" Antonio takes his hand again, holding it tightly. "We're having a meeting." "Meeting…? With all your pirate buddies, right?" Lovino asks and Antonio nods. "Well, I'm going to go then…" He mumbles and Antonio grins. "Don't want to spend time with us? I'm hurt Lovi~!" Lovino rolls his eyes and leaves.

* * *

><p><p>

Antonio:

Antonio meets up with the other men in Matthew's room this time, the boy is out with Lovino so it's fine. Gilbert lies on the bed with Ludwig sitting next to him as Francis and Antonio lean up against different walls. "He's trying to separate us…"Antonio says annoyed and Gilbert raises a brow. "He hasn't done anything to keep the four of us away from each other." The Spaniard rolls his eyes and groans. "Not us! Lovino and I! He's making me move to another room!"

Ludwig raises a brow. "Didn't Lovino want you to get out of his room anyways…?" "Oh please, what he wants doesn't matter. Don't be stupid." Antonio says and Ludwig rolls his eyes. "Is that really something to say about someone you want to have in your crew?" The Spaniard sighs. "I'm not ignoring his wants, I simply know them better than he does." Gilbert laughs. "Kesesese! It sounds more like you're pushing your wants onto him!" Antonio glares at him. "That is NOT what I'm doing, Gilbert! But if I don't have him in my room then I may never convince him to leave with us! And I will NOT leave him here!"

Gilbert raises his hands in defeat. "Ok! Ok! My bad~! So what will we be doing?" Antonio sighs. "Well…I don't know about a short term plan…but here's my long term one for getting all of us out of here…"

* * *

><p><p>

Lovino:

Around midnight Matthew, Peter, Lovino, and his brothers return to the church after a day of wandering around the town. "Hm…I'm tired…and I'm sure Gilbert is waiting…" Matthew says, earning a stare from the others that makes him blush. "N-NOT LIKE THAT! W-we just wait for each other at night so we can talk to each other before going to sleep…" Marcello smirks. "Oh yeah? That's just like Peter and I...oh wait, but you don't like each other like that…" He says, a small hint of sarcasm in his last statement.

Matthew and Peter blush a little. "M-Marcello, be nice!" Peter says and Marcello smiles at him, kissing him on the forehead. "Mi dispiace, mio amore~!" "Vee~! You two are so cute~!" Feliciano coos and looks at Lovino. "Aren't they~?" He asks and Lovino doesn't say anything, just staring at the ground. "Fratello? Veee…fratello~?" Feliciano calls, poking him. After getting no response for a few minutes he smiles innocently. "Fratello, Luddy and I are going to have SEX tonight~! Isn't that great~?"

Everyone stares at Feliciano in shock and Lovino screams. "? I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! FIGGLIO DI PUTTANA! HOW DARE HE-?" "Fratello, I was only joking~!" Feliciano coos, earning a dark glare from Lovino. "DON'T. JOKE. ABOUT. THAT." Marcello looks at Lovino amused. "So…what's on your mind fratello?" Lovino blushes and stares at the ground. "N-nothing…I just…don't like that Baldovino guy being here…" Marcello smirks, unconvinced. "Oh really?" "Y-yeah…" Lovino mumbles and Marcello shrugs. "Here I thought it was because you weren't going to be sharing a room with Antonio anymore, but I guess that's a good thing to you since you wanted him out of your room anyways…right?" The older teen glares. "Right."

Matthew snickers a little. "Poor Lovino, you won't have anyone clinging to you at night anymore~!" Lovino blushes and glares at him. "N-no! But you will! Of course you enjoy it…" Matthew blushes and stares at the ground. "I-it's been a week, I'm just used to it now…" "I enjoy cuddling with Luddy~! Of course I usually have to wait til he's asleep before I can…vee…" Feliciano says, pouting. "For the sake of my sanity, and so I don't murder inside the church, I'll take that as sarcasm…even though I know it isn't…" Lovino mumbles.

He sighs and heads down to his room. "I'll see you guys in the morning." "Buono notte, fratello~!" Marcello and Feliciano exclaim as Matthew and Peter say good night as well. Lovino goes into his room and gets ready for bed. He lies down and begins to drift into sleep. Out of instinct, he rolls over to curl up closer to Antonio. Nothing. "Ungh…damn it…" He groans, feeling around his bed at the empty coldness of the bed. "Stupid pirate…" Getting up, he heads out to the hall to try and tire himself out. Definitely not to sneak into Antonio's bed.

* * *

><p><p>

Antonio:

In his sleep he reaches out to hold the warmth next to him. It's not as warm as usual, but that doesn't wake him, what wakes him is the flatness of it. Waking up confused he looks down and see the pillow in his arms. "Damn it!" He hisses, tossing it across the room. Antonio sits up and groans, deciding to go for a walk to calm down. Definitely not to sneak into Lovino's bed.

* * *

><p><p>

The hall:

Lovino walks down the hall tiredly. "Stupid Antonio…being warm and sh…stuff…I-I'll just get an extra blanket tomorrow and I won't even think about him again at night…" "I'll keep you warm~!" The teen freezes in horror. "B-Baldovino…?" He whispers weakly and Baldovino laughs behind him. "That's right. I'm out of my straps now, I would love to keep you warm tonight!" HE says in a dark voice that makes Lovino's stomach twist in fear. "N-no! Don't you come near my room!" He hisses and Baldovino snickers. "So cruel…"

Lovino goes to run when a piece of cloth is suddenly tied around his mouth and he's back up against a wall. "I'm bored here…no one to kill…or have fun with…you're a good little boy, ci? I'll make you a deal, I can kill you…or we can have fun first." Baldovino says darkly, grabbing at his shirt. Lovino tries to struggle, making Baldovino squeeze his wrists tighter and go limp. "Heheh, so weak." Baldovino snickers and Lovino lets out a small whimper, closing his eyes.

Before Baldovino can even touch him he hears a strange noise and the grasp loosens on him before letting go of him completely. "NO TOCARLO!" Antonio hisses in Spanish, his voice dark and menacing. Lovino opens his eyes and sees Baldovino slammed up against the other wall, choking him. "TE VOY A MATAR!" Antonio yells, pulling out a knife. "A-Antonio! You can't kill in the church!" Lovino says and Antonio ignores him, plunging the blade into the man's neck.

The Italian stares in shock as blood covers Antonio, the wall, the floor, and even Lovino a little. When Antonio kills, he makes it count. "A…Antonio…" Lovino mumbles, walking over to him and grabbing his hand holding the knife. "Es asqueroso! Un demonio como él…" Antonio hisses, still trembling with anger as Lovino takes the blade from him. "Why don't we go back to my room…?" Lovino asks and leads him to his room and sits him in his chair. "I still have your clothes in here, so I'll get you some."

Antonio walks over to him and cups his face, making Lovino blush. "Estás bien?" Lovino nod, removing the bloody hands from his face. "Yes, I'm fine…stop talking in Spanish." Antonio frowns. "Right…" He takes off his shirt and uses the clean parts to wipe the blood off himself and Lovino. "You'll get us in trouble with what you just did if they find out…" Lovino mumbles as Antonio wipes his cheek of the blood. "I know, but I don't care. I'd do it again. And again, and again, and again. And if Benedetto tried anything I would kill him as well."

Antonio tosses his blood soaked shirt to the floor and pulls Lovino into his arms. "A-Antonio…! Wh-what are you doing?"Lovino whines and squirms in his grasp. "Just…let me hold you…for a minute." Antonio murmurs, making Lovino go bright red. "I...I...f-fine…" He mumbles, hiding his face in Antonio's shoulder out of embarrassment. After a few moments of awkward silence Antonio pulls away and gets dressed. "…I guess…I should go back to my room…" He mumbles, staring at the ground. "R-right…" Lovino says, shifting uncomfortably.

Antonio looks up at the ceiling. "Or…I could always…stay…since…I'm already here and all…" Lovino blushes more. "Y-yeah…you could…I guess…if you MUST…it would be a waste of my time if I brought you in here for clean clothes and you dirtied yourself by walking in the hall again…" Antonio nods. "W-we need to clean that…in the morning before anyone else wakes up…" Lovino sighs. "We might as well do it now." The Spaniard pouts. "But I'll get even bloodier and you won't let me in bed~!"

Lovino rolls his eyes. "We will bathe after, come on." They both leave the room and go back to the body. "What do we do with him…?" Lovino asks and Antonio grabs the dead man, slinging his large body over his shoulder with ease. "Come with me, Lovi." Antonio whispers and Lovino follows him down to the basement where a large fire wood stove is. Lovino opens the door for him and Antonio tosses the body inside.

They then go to Baldovino's room and Antonio stages it to look like he broke out. After all of this they clean up the blood in the hall. Once they are finished, both covered in blood their selves, Lovino brings the things they used to clean, along with their bloody clothes, to a separate woodstove. He quickly runs back to the room and takes a bath after Antonio.

Once they both finish they climb into bed and Antonio immediately latches onto Lovino. "Hmm…this is much better…"The Spaniard mumbles, holding Lovino in his arms. "Wh-what did you just say?" Lovino squeaks and Antonio blushes. "N-nothing! Y-you're so tired you're hallucinating…go to bed!"

* * *

><p>AN: Mi dispiace, mio amore- I'm sorry, my love. NO TOCARLO- Don't touch him. TE VOY A MATAR-I will kill you. Es asqueroso! Un demonio como él…-It's disgusting! A demon like him. Estas bien-Are you ok?

Sorry if any of those are wrong...I haven't taken Spanish in two years so I'm a bit hazy on it...lD Annyyyways...yeah...Baldovino wasn't in the original plans...and the I dreamt of him...and it was creepy...and I was like 'OMG WHAT A GREAT MAN TO KILL IN MY STORY!' TAKE THAT NIGHTMARE! SUCK IT! Aaaannnnyyyyways...idk about this chapter...I didn't get everything I wanted into this chapter...but if I did I would have taken up, like, five more pages...so I'll do the rest in the next chapter...lD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I TOTALLY DISCLAIM, MAN!

The Greatest Man In The World

Chapter Eight: Controversial yet mundane.

* * *

><p>Antonio grabs a man by the neck and slams him against the wall of the empty basement. Since he killed Baldovino, Benedetto has been absolutely brutal to him. Hehas not beat him, or anything else physically harmful to him for that matter, but he has been forcing Antonio to kill more and more people from his secret dungeon. That's right, Benedetto has a secret dungeon. He does many other illegal things inside the church, so it's really not that much of a surprise to Antonio.<p>

Antonio slams the man's head into the wall again, causing the back of his head to shatter. He wipes his hands of the blood on the dead man's shirt before going back to Lovino's room, even though it isn't technically his anymore he still goes to the boy's room rather than his own every night. As they've been doing all week, Lovino opens the bedroom door with a wet towel for Antonio's still stained hands. "You really…shouldn't have done that…killing Baldovino…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio smiles at him. "I've told you already, nothing can make me regret killing that monster for you."

The Italian blushes and looks away annoyed. "Yeah, well, whatever…just take off your clothes and get in the bath." Antonio smirks, leaning towards Lovino. "You're so forward tonight." "G-GET IN THE FUCKING TUB, PERVERT!" Lovino screams before gasping and covering his mouth. "Oh my, you've cursed~! It's so fun to get you cursing!" Antonio teases before taking off his clothes as he heads to the tub. "Come wash my back, Lovi~!" "NOT IN YOUR LIFE!"

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Lovino walks to Benedetto's secret office, the one only he and a few others know of, and quietly opens the door hidden in the wall. The sight inside the secret room shocks even him. There, on Benedetto's desk is a jar filled with formaldehyde, preserving the decapitated head of Baldovino. The jar is opened at the moment, Lovino doesn't know or _want_ to know why, and the stench of the rotting head is filling the room. Lovino covers his nose and mouth with the long white sleeve of his robe, chocking back his gags. "Oh god…it's so disgusting…" He hisses to himself, unaware of the footsteps coming from behind him. "I am preparing it to decorate your lonely little room, since Antonio no longer sleeps there."

Lovino turns to see Benedetto holding the lid. "He doesn't sleep in there anymore, right?" Benedetto asks, fully aware of the answer. "I don't need your head, we both know I still have the accompaniment of Antonio in my bedroom every night." Lovino says, in no mood to walk circles around a subject they are both well aware of. "Is he now? I gave you strict orders to have separate rooms, Lovino. Who knows what sinful things you two could be doing in there." Benedetto says, a calculated smile on his face. "You're just sore about it because it means you cannot try to bed him in his room at night. And you know as well as I do that we do nothing sinful." Lovino says annoyed and Benedetto's smile raises to a smirk. "Yes, I should have known I could never dilute his affections for you. No one can, I imagine. After all, even with all his men here, he hasn't tried to leave once. He's had many opportunities…however, he doesn't budge. I was wondering why at first, until I realized…he's waiting for you." Benedetto says, his smirk falling to an angry scowl.

"That's not why…" Lovino says, not truly convinced himself. "We both know that is the truth. Now, since your room is full, place this lovely gift in Antonio's room. I'm sure it will brighten up the place." Benedetto orders and Lovino glares at him, before covering the head and heading to Antonio's room.

* * *

><p>Matthew:<p>

Matthew yawns and looks over to the still sleeping Gilbert. He goes to get up, only to have the albino hold onto him tighter. "G-Gilbert…! Let go!" Matthew cries and Gilbert ignores him, nuzzling the top of the blonde's head. "Hmmm….so soft…" Gilbert mumbles and Matthew twitches, a blush spreading across his face. "Y-you're awake! Let go!" Matthew whines and Gilbert groans. "I don't want to~! The bed gets so cold when you leave! No wonder Antonio couldn't go one night without sleeping with Lovino…" The albino mumbles. "Y-! WH-? H-HUH?" Matthew gasps and Gilbert blushes. "C-CRAP! THAT WAS MEANT TO STAY IN MY HEAD!" He yells, letting go of Matthew. "U-um…I'm gonna…" "Y-yeah…" Gilbert says and Matthew gets dressed, leaving quickly to hide his bright red face.

The blonde practically sprints down the hall, causing him to crash into Lovino. "C-catch that!" Lovino yells and Matthew grabs the mysterious jar before it hits the ground. They both sigh in relief before the cover slides off, revealing the decapitated head of Baldovino. "WH-WHAT THE-?" Matthew screams and Lovino practically leaps onto him, covering his mouth with his hand and the jar with his long sleeve. "Shhh! Don't attract any attention, idiot! Or I'll get in huge trouble!" Lovino hisses in a whispered tone and Matthew nods. "Hey, um…not that it's really any of my business…but you two should probably move this little moment to a bedroom~! Not that I mind watching of course! It's just, this is a church after all~!" Francis says with Gilbert and Antonio silently fuming behind him.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like! I swear!" Matthew says quickly as Lovino scoops up the newly covered jar and runs off. "What is he up to…?" Antonio mumbles, leaving the group to follow Lovino. "So…you left to go cuddle with Lovino, huh? That's…you have bad taste." Gilbert says and Matthew blushes. "N-no! We fell! And there was a-! Something in the jar that had to be hidden! I-I never-! I wouldn't willingly get that close to anyone but y-! …Er…" Matthew goes bright red and coughs awkwardly before standing up. "I-I'm gonna…go check up on Feliciano…or Ludwig…or Marcello…or Peter…or something…" He mumbles, staggering away.

"Oh my~! Looks like you have an admirer, Gil~!" Francis coos and Gilbert blushes. "I-I doubt that…" The blonde smirks. "But you hope he is, oui~?" Gilbert blushes and looks away. "M-may-NO! NO! Someone as awesome as me does not, WILL not, fall in love with some little boy who is gullible enough to get all his money taken away and beaten by some bastard!" Francis raises a brow. "Mathieu gave you is history…and you remember it? You don't even remember mine or Antonio's history!" He laughs and pats Gilbert on the back. "You are so in love, mon ami!" Gilbert glares at him. "I am not!" "Deny it all you want, but eventually you and Antonio will have to accept that you are both in love with weak little boys~!" Francis coos and Gilbert blushes. "Sh-shut up! A-and they aren't weak!" "No, no. Lovino isn't weak, but Mathieu, the dear boy, is. So Antonio has actually fallen for someone of more use." "SHUT! UP!"

* * *

><p>Lovino:<p>

The Italian hurries to Antonio's room, unaware of the Spaniard following him. He gets to the bedroom and goes to close the door, only to come face to face with Antonio. "AH!" Lovino screams, dropping the jar. Antonio quickly catches it and the cover falls again, revealing the disgusting face for a third time. "No! Don't-!" The Italian stops when Antonio stares at the head. "What is this…?" Antonio asks, a dark look on his face, and Lovino gulps nervously. "B-Baldovino's head. I didn't want to put it in here but Benedetto commanded it, and I was afraid that if I didn't he'd take you away and do horrible things to you in your room. N-not that I _care_ about you per se, it's just I don't want that on my conscious. Besides, it's not like you ever come in here anyways! All your stuff is in my room, so-!"

Lovino's cut off by Antonio's hand clamping over his mouth. "I'm not mad at you, calm down." The Italian sighs in relief as Antonio sets the head on his nightstand. "But…you do know what this head is doing here, right Lovi?" Antonio asks and Lovino looks up at him. "To remind you of what you did against Benedetto's wishes…?" The Spaniard shakes his head. "In a way, yes, but mostly it's so that he can make everyone aware it was me who killed Baldovino. It's another thing he can pin on me when he finally decides to trick me into…never mind. The point is, this needs to go missing. Not right away, but soon." Lovino frowns. "What tricks? There's no way you'd fall for a trick so easily." Antonio smiles. "He knows my weakness, he might find a way to get me to do what he wishes even when I know it's a trick. He's already done it once…"

Lovino groans. "Aren't you supposed to be the best around? How can you have a weakness? Especially one he can easily access?" Antonio sighs and pats him on the head. "You'll understand when you get older." The Italian glares up at him. "I'm not some innocent little kid, you stupid pirate!" Antonio smiles. "You are where it counts." Lovino blushes and puffs out his cheeks in an annoyed pout. "S-so are you! Idiot!" Antonio looks at him surprised and blushes a little. "Th-that isn't the kind of innocence I meant either…it's a different kind, this innocence comes from lack of experience in forming bonds and relationships." "Please, I have two brothers, Matthew, and Bella at least. I'm not new to relationships." Lovino scoffs and Antonio groans.

"You just met Matthew, brothers don't count in this, and as for Bella, you can't even tell she's in love with you!" The Spaniard says and Lovino looks at him surprised. "Well…first of all, my brothers count because I love them…for some reason. Secondly, Matthew is not my first male friend, he's just the only one you've seen. I had another male friend in the past, Bella's brother, but he left to be a pirate so he could find the boy he fell in love with. Some Japanese guy. As for Bella, I have a suspicion she might like me like that but I'd rather _not_ waste my time contemplating something as trivial as a girl's fleeting crush. The only time I will acknowledge or think about it is if she ever confesses to me. However, since she's a nun, I don't see that happening. Ever." Lovino explains and Antonio almost smiles for a second.

"Oh…so you're just going to leave Bella hanging, huh? Oh well, not my problem. Nonetheless, if all of that is true then you should understand that when a person cares about someone else, they'll do anything for them, right?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods. "I guess…but shouldn't you have a more difficult time becoming attached to people? You do it too easily apparently…idiot." The Spaniard smirks and wraps an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Well, if Lovi wasn't so irresistible, I wouldn't have such a problem~!" Lovino gasps and pulls away. "St-stop saying that! Those sort of comments are going to get us in trouble! They are why he-!" He groans and stomps off annoyed. "Forget it! You're too stupid to get it even if I explain it to you!" Antonio looks on curiously as the boy leaves. "He's so adorable when he's nervous."

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Antonio meets up with Ludwig. "So, Ludwig, how are things going?" The blonde sighs. "I don't know what to do with Feliciano…" "Well, you see my young friend, when a man loves a…man, after confessing they usually go to the bedroom and-!" Ludwig goes bright red and covers Antonio's mouth. "Q-QUIET! I could never do such a thing in a _church_! E-even if Feliciano…" Antonio raises a brow amused. "So I take it the boy likes you as well? How great! Just wait until we get out of here then!" Ludwig looks away embarrassed. "It's not that simple…Feliciano really wants to…." "Ohhh! Oh my! How lucky for you, Ludwig!" Antonio exclaims, patting the man on the back. "Feli's so cute! That is quite the catch! Just be careful with Lovi around~!" Ludwig sighs. "You are still planning on bringing them all to the ship, aren't you?"

The Spaniard nods, a serious coming to his face. "Yes, and we need to leave soon if we can. But…Lovino is still bound here by that damned girl…" Ludwig shrugs. "Then just kill her." "Oh my, such a suggestion coming from a young man in love!" Antonio teases and Ludwig glares at him. "Nonetheless, we cannot do that. If Lovi found-" "Out that we did it he would hate you and never come with us, I know. Then what is your plan?" The blonde asks and Antonio smirks. "Someone else will be taking care of her for us. Hopefully that is before Benedetto decides to come after us."

Ludwig sighs and nods. "It will be difficult if it isn't…" Antonio shrugs and pats Ludwig on the shoulder. "It's ok, I like a challenge." "Ludwig~!" Both men look over to see Feliciano running over and hugging the blonde. "H-hello Feliciano…" Ludwig mumbles, blushing. "Well hello there, Feli!" Antonio says, smiling at the boy. "Ah! Antonio! Could you go get fratello~? He fell asleep in the garden and everyone else left before I could get their help…" Feliciano asks and Antonio nods. "Of course! I'll bring him to bed for a siesta~!" The Italian grins. "Thank you!" Antonio waves goodbye to them and heads to the garden.

When he arrives he sees Lovino asleep in a chair under the large tree in the middle of the garden. He removes the book Lovino was reading from the teen's hands and sets it aside before looking over the Italian. Grabbing the back of the chair right next to Lovino's head with one hand, and placing the other on the seat of the chair next to Lovino's hip, he leans down and places a small kiss on the boy's cheek. "Buenas noches, Lovi." "…Buona notte, Antonio…" The boy mumbles, surprising Antonio until he realizes the boy is talking in his sleep. "Oh yes, you would definitely be the only thing other than my crew I willingly go into a trap for, Lovino. But I will let you think it is just a joke for now…mi amigo."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry it took so long! I promise I will try to get another done faster! It's just so hard with the whole fighting with mom's bf for the computer since my laptop died and finding time with my babysitting job...UGH! Anyways...yeah...from the top of my head for ideas I get decapitated heads in jars...that's...totally normal, right? RIGHT! Yeeaaahhh, totally normal. It was that or...never mind. Because that might be another chapter. ANYWAYS! Next chapter Arthur and his crew will be coming...so...yay~!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia...

The Greatest Man In The World

Chapter nine: Where is the present in the way that you present yourself?

* * *

><p>Lovino yawns and wakes up, looking over to the sleeping Spaniard holding onto him with a vice-like grip. He knows Antonio is asleep, the pirate only holds onto him this desperately when in a very deep slumber. The Italian also knows it's useless to do anything; trying to wake Antonio up would result in a very angry Spaniard, and you definitely don't want that that, then there's trying to escape, which would end up in him only getting hurt. So he decides to wait it out.<p>

Lying there, he stares at the slumbering Spaniard. Antonio's long brown hair is pooled between the two of them, covering most of his face, save his slightly parted lips and closed eyes. Lovino reaches forward, gently brushing the hair behind Antonio's ear. "I wonder…how many people have seen you in such a peaceful state…?" The Italian whispers to himself, playing absentmindedly with a stand of the man's soft hair. "Only you, Lovi." Antonio mumbles sleepily and Lovino tenses up, twitching. "WH-? NO! YOU CAN'T BE AWAKE! YOUR GRIP IS STILL-!" Lovino stops, noticing the grip around his waist is much gentler than when he woke up. "WH-WHEN DID-?" "A little bit after you started staring at me." Antonio says, a smirk now on his lips.

"I was NOT staring!" Lovino hisses and Antonio brings a hand up to poke the teen on the nose. "Lovi, mi amigo, you were staring~!" "SH-SHUT UP! AND GET OFF, DAMNIT!" The Italian whines and Antonio laughs. "It's understandable Lovi, I am a handsome man after all~!" The Spaniard teases before letting him go and sitting up. "N-no you're not! I've seen thousands of men more handsome!" Lovino yells and Antonio looks at him curiously. "Really? Would you care to name one?" The Italian pales. "U-um…well…there's…DAMNIT! SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" He cries, hiding under the blankets. Antonio laughs a little, patting him on the head through the cloth. "Lovi, you're so cute~! Te-!" The Spaniard stops himself, tightly closing his lips. "…Te…?" Lovino asks, poking his head out from under the covers, and Antonio clears his throat.

"Te…tea…I want tea. Do you Lovi?" Antonio asks and Lovino shrugs. "Fine, whatever." The Spaniard laughs a little, leaving the room as soon as he gets dressed. "…Weirdo…" Lovino mumbles to himself.

* * *

><p>Marcello and Peter:<p>

Marcello finds the blonde reading outside near a pond and smiles; like himself, Peter loved to be near the water. Without a word he walks over behind the younger teen and gently places his hands over the boy's eyes. "Hello, il mio amore." Peter blushes and sets his book down in his lap before removing the brunette's hands. "Hello Marcello~!" He says smiling happily at the older boy. "Have you finished your chores, Peter?" Marcello asks, knowing the blonde's penchant for putting them off. "R-right! All I have left is to sweep up the altar after the noon mass!" Peter says and Marcello looks at him wide-eyed. "Peter…it's already half an hour past noon mass…"

The blonde gasps and jumps up, running toward the church before crashing into Benedetto. "Where have you been, Peter?" The man asks darkly and Peter gulps nervously. "I-! I'm so sorry! I lost track of time and-!" Benedetto roughly grabs his wrists. "Why don't you tell me in my office?" Marcello twitches and runs over. "Leave him alone Benedetto!" Benedetto pushes the Italian onto the ground. "This is in fact his third infraction; leniency will no longer be granted." He drags the blonde with him towards the church before stopping momentarily and looking back at Marcello. "If you try to interfere, I shall punish you both…making sure Peter receives the brunt of it."

Marcello's eyes widen and his hands ball up into fists in the ground. "…I…understand…" He mumbles, images of his eldest brother's back coming into his mind. "Good, now come Peter. You have an altar to clean." Benedetto says bitterly, dragging the boy inside. "Figlio di puttana!" Marcello hisses, punching the ground.

* * *

><p>Inside:<p>

After Peter finishes his chore Benedetto brings him into his office. "I shall whip the carelessness out of you. Remove your shirt and bend over the table." Peter takes a deep breath and odes as he's told. Benedetto pulls out a whip and raises it before slapping it onto the boy's back. He goes to do this again when a strong gloved hand grabs his wrist. "What are you doing with that boy?" A dark British voice asks and Benedetto turns to see a man with hidden features, except his piercing green eyes. "He has slacked on his chores, I am punishing him." Benedetto says and the man tightens his grip on his wrist.

"The do not give him lunch. No child gets whipped for such a small thing." The British man says and Benedetto nods. "Good." He tosses Benedetto aside before throwing his coat, that of a royal marine, onto Peter revealing his face. "Come child, you can show me around." Ok sir!" Peter says, smiling up at the man. At the door he looks back at Benedetto. "My crew and I shall be staying here for a while. See to it we get good lodgings, understand?" Benedetto nods. "I-it shall be an honor to care for the British Royal Marines." The man smirks. "I knew you would say that." He says before closing the door behind him and having Peter hug him. "I missed you, Arthur…" Peter whispers and Arthur hugs back. "I missed you as well, Peter."

* * *

><p>Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert:<p>

Antonio and Francis laugh as Gilbert blushes. "Sh-shut up! So what if Matthew's gone all day with Ludwig and Feliciano? I don't miss him! The awesome me doesn't miss people, the awesome me is missed BY people!" "He is lying to himself, how cute~!" Francis teases and Antonio nods. "Even your brother, who is far more awkward than you, was able to admit his feelings!" Gilbert glares at the Spaniard. "You're one to talk! You're in love with Lovino!" Antonio looks at him darkly. "I am not, do not lie Gilbert." Gilbert glares back. "See? That reaction right there! It's a sure sign that you are, indeed, in-!"

AHAH!" The three men look over to see Lovino, smirking proudly at Antonio. "I have been looking everywhere for you!" He exclaims and Antonio smiles. "Missed me so much already, Lovi~?" The Spaniard teases and Lovino blushes. "E-EH? No, you idiot! I though of someone more attractive than you!" Gilbert and Francis look at Antonio questioningly and the Spaniard waves their glances off. "Long story, men…So who is this person?" Antonio asks and Lovino smirks victoriously. "A Frenchman named Amaury! He wishes to be a priest like Feliciano does! Told you there were men more handsome than you, you pig headed fool!"

Lovino snickers a little before noticing Marcello outside. "Oh! Marcello, there you are!" He calls before leaving the men. "…Can we kill this Amaury guy?" Antonio asks and the other two laugh. "And…what has he done to warrant this?" Francis asks and Antonio twitches. "He's going to help Benedetto by brainwashing Lovi with his apparent sexiness!" He exclaims before standing up. "I will go find my new ri-enemy!" Antonio then runs off to look for the new Frenchman. "He's so adorable jealous~!" Francis coos and Gilbert nods before they both follow the Spaniard.

* * *

><p>The halls:<p>

Antonio wanders down the halls looking for this new man before crashing into another. "Antonio~!" Peter says happily and Antonio smiles down at him. "Hey~!" The Spaniard look back up to see Arthur twitching, which he immediately does as well. "You…why the hell are you here?" Antonio asks and Arthur twitches. "I found out that my brother is here." The Spaniard nods. "So you decided to come disguised as men from the British Royal Marines? How lucky of you that no one knows your face. Who did you kill to get those outfits, and I'm assuming, a ship?" He asks and Arthur smirks. "now Antonio, you know I don't wait long enough to get to know them before killing."

As they continue their strained conversation, forced smiles on both their lips, Lovino comes down the hall and stops near Francis and Gilbert. "…Who is that man with Antonio and Peter?" Lovino asks and a smirk comes to Francis' face. "That…is someone very important to Antonio." The Frenchman says and Lovino visibly tenses up. "O-oh…I see…w-well I'm going to see Feliciano and Amaury." Lovino says, quickly walking past Antonio and Arthur. "Kesesese! Those two are so stubborn!" Gilbert snickers and Francis nods. "I wonder how long it will take for them to reach their breaking points." The red eyed pirate watches Antonio stare at Lovino as he walks away. "I wonder who will break first."

* * *

><p>That evening:<p>

Antonio goes into the garden, noticing Lovino talking to a man with shoulder length brown hair, who he is assuming is Amaury. "Ah…ditching me for the new Frenchman, Lovi? I thought we were better friends than that." He says, making sure he's loud enough for Lovino to hear. The Italian stops talking to Amaury and looks at Antonio annoyed. "Well, you were so busy with that British man, I figured you wouldn't notice." Amaury looks at the two curiously before smiling. "I shall not get between two friends." He pats Lovino on the shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow, oui?" Lovino blushes, nodding. "Buona notte." Amaury smiles at Antonio before leaving.

"You shouldn't get involved with a Frenchman." Antonio says as soon as Amaury is gone. "Not all Frenchman are like yours…or you, for that matter." Lovino says bitterly and Antonio looks at him annoyed. "What the hell, Lovi? Don't get snippy with me just because you are now obsessed with some French guy!" Antonio hisses, sending a chill down Lovino's spine. "Y-you're one to talk! Getting stupid over some British guy! He's a royal marine! Do you want to get arrested and killed? You know what? I hope he DOES use your feelings to get you hanged! Because such stupidity deserves that!"

The Spaniard's face darkens and he roughly pins Lovino against a tree, leaning in to whisper in his ear venomously. "Listen here Lovi, I don't have any feelings for that DAMNED English man other than rivalry! I'm also not stupid enough to fall for such a foolish trick; I've told you before there's only one person I would do something stupid for! And honestly, right now I doubt if I would even for them. Oh! And Arthur is not a member of the fucking marines you naïve fool! He's a pirate in disguise!"

Lovino looks up at him, traces of fear in his eyes. "Wh-why are you…being so…?" Antonio's fist slams into the tree next to Lovino's head, leaving an imprint. "Because I don't much like the thought of Arthur coming in with his irrationality and fucking up everything I've been working for! And this Amaury guy has thrown everything out of order, too! And this late in the game! So yeah, Lovi, I'm fucking PISSED right now! Which means I don't need you spouting off this bull shit and wishing me DEAD! But for future reference, I wont get killed; not for my men, not for this church, not for love and NOT for you! I promise to fight for those I care about but I die for no one!" Lovino goes to say something and Antonio jerks away from him. "Remember that next time you say something stupid." He says bitterly before going to leave.

"N-no! Wait, damnit! You can't bitch at me and then run off!" Lovino hisses, grabbing the man's sleeve and bravely yanking him back. "Do NOT touch me right now, Lovi." Antonio warns and Lovino glares up at him. "Do you really think things are only hard for you right now? Benedetto is getting more violent lately! Did Arthur tell you he whipped Peter?" Lovino asks and Antonio looks at him surprised. "Wh-what…?" "That's right! Just because he was a little late to do a chore! Now the child has the same scars on his back as I do on mine for a LOT less! Thankfully he has less though, because Arthur saved him. But if it wasn't for that a small boy would have the EXACT same scars as me!"

The Italian's grip tightens on Antonio's sleeve and he stares at the ground. "When Marcello tried to help Peter…he threatened him and said if he tried to stop him worse things would happen to Peter. With Benedetto that means murder or the dungeon, which would also result in death for a young boy…" Antonio looks down at Lovino and groans. "Damnit! Why can't I just stay mad at you for ten minutes, Lovi?" He asks, yanking his sleeve away from the now shaking teen before he pulls him into a tight embrace.

"I promise you and those you hold dear will not have to suffer much longer." Antonio mumbles, running a hand through the boy's hair comfortingly. "I see…" Lovino stares ahead at the chest his face is buried in blankly. "…And Bella?" He asks and Antonio rolls his eyes and groans. "Must I save her? Is she REALLY that important?" Lovino looks up at him annoyed. "You're not funny." The Spaniard smiles. "I'm not trying to be funny." Lovino sighs and stares at the ground blushing. "I-I don't like Amaury more than you, you know…" He mumbles in an almost inaudible voice.

Antonio blushes. "Oh…? Well naturally! I'm far more awesome than that guy!" Lovino rolls his eyes and backs away. "Whatever, idiot." Antonio frowns a little when he notices Lovino's eyes and cheeks are red. "Lo siento, Lovi. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Lovino raises a brow. "Um…actually…you did." Antonio shrugs. "Yeah, ok, I did at first…" "Yeah, I know you did jerk." Lovino says bitterly before Antonio reaches out and brushes his thumb over the boy's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Lovi…" "S-stop touching me! It's getting cr-creepy." The Italian stutters out and Antonio laughs. "Si, si~!"

* * *

><p>Arthur:<p>

Arthur and a taller blonde are lead to a room, Antonio's room, by an alter boy. "This will be your lodgings." The boy says before leaving. "Well, let's see what we have here…" Arthur says, opening the door and noticing the decapitated head. "WHAT THE FUCK? ALFRED! DO YOU SEE THAT?" The other blonde, Alfred, looks at it curiously before laughing. "That's quite the passive aggressive retaliation on the priest's part!" Arthur twitches. "Fuck this, we're getting rid of it." Alfred nods. "Definitely, I can't have sex with a dead head staring at me!" Arthur looks at him annoyed. "Really? THAT'S what comes to mind as a reason to get rid of it?" The taller blonde shrugs. "Well, it's not like it's a lie."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Ugh, whatever. Put it in the closet, we will deal with it early in the morning before everyone wakes up." "Aye aye captain!" Alfred teases and Arthur flips him off.

* * *

><p>AN: POOR LITTLE PETER! OH GOD! WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE WHIPPED! Arthur is here~! Next chapter Kiku will come in. Who is Amaury you ask? Well, it's a man based off the looks (and name because I am LLAAAZZZYYYY) of the singer Amaury Vassili. I...don't know why he came into this. I really don't. I know what I'm going to do with him (ohoho~*shot*) now that he IS in it...but I seriously don't know why I put him in. Jealousy perhaps? Yeah, probably. And remember children; extreme sexual tension leads to huge blowouts in a church garden! THESE ARE FACTS!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.

The Greatest Man In The World

Chapter Ten: A spark in space

* * *

><p>Lovino groans, it's the middle of the night and he can't sleep. At all. He looks over to Antonio angrily; that idiot sure isn't having sleeping problems. Must be nice. Giving up on the possibility of sleep, he slides out of Antonio's grip and throws on a cloak, tip toeing out of the room. He heads down the empty halls until he hears something. Hiding behind a pillar, he looks out and sees Arthur, Alfred, and a small Asian boy leaving Antonio's abandoned room. He leans forward to get a better look and notices the head of Baldovino in the jar in the Asian's hands. Out of curiosity he follows them and sees them go down to the wood stoves.<p>

"I refuse to have this nasty thing in my room." Arthur says and Alfred nods. "Toss it in, Kiku!" Kiku frowns a little. "Wont it stink up the place? I don't want to sleep in a church that smells of burning flesh." Alfred laughs and pats him on the back. "Haha! It will only stink up this room!" Kiku sighs and goes to toss it in, but the slippery head falls to the floor. "AH!" The raven haired boy gasps and Alfred twitches. "EW!" Arthur groans and pulls out his sword, jamming into the heads eye. Lovino cringes at this. "Disgusting." The Britain hisses before pushing the sword all the way through the head and going to put it in the fire. "Hey, wait!" The three look over to see Lovino come out. "What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur asks firmly and Lovino glares at him.

"Don't bitch at me! Just listen! That head is going to get Antonio into a lot of trouble when Benedetto decides to use it. Y-you need to…I don't know…make it unrecognizable!" Lovino commands and Arthur laughs. "Hah! And why should I help him?" The Italian groans and thinks for a second before smirking. "Because if you don't, I'll make sure Benedetto finds out who you are, and he'll be after you as much as he is after Antonio. And just like he did with Antonio; he'll threaten someone you know. Most likely Peter." Lovino points out and Arthur slams the head onto the ground before chopping it to bits. The blood, bones, and formaldehyde fly everywhere, making the other three hide behind a pillar.

"You've pissed off Arthur." Kiku says and Alfred laughs. "Iggy's the best when he's pissed! Angry sex is hot~!" Lovino and Kiku twitch. "We…didn't need to hear that. Pervert." The Italian mumbles before Arthur comes over. "I chopped it up, Kiku and Antonio's play thing can clean up." Lovino glares at him. "I'm not his plaything!" Arthur laughs a little. "You think what you want, but tell me; why are you threatening me and risking your life…just to save his? He has you wrapped around his finger." Lovino pales a little. "I…no…I don't…" Kiku sighs and takes the boy's hand, leading him over to the mess. "Ignore him, you got into his head so he's trying to get into yours."

Lovino nods before yawning and looking at the mess. "Should we go…?" Kiku shakes his head no. "I have to clean as ordered, you may go though." The Italian groand and stands next to him. "No, I'll help you. I was the one who wanted this mess…." Kiku looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you…um…" "Lovino, Lovino Vargas." Lovino says and Kiku nods. "Arigatou, Lovino-san." "…I don't speak Asian…" "...What?

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Lovino quietly walks back into his room and goes to the bathroom to take a bath. He removes his cloak, his bloody clothes already thrown into the fire, and gets into the bath. "Out late?" Antonio asks, leaning against the doorway and smirking. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?" Lovino hisses and Antonio walks all the way in. "The smell of blood was so strong I was afraid you had been hurt on an 'errand'." The Spaniard says as his eyes scan the naked boy in the tub. "I guess it was not your flesh which was injured…" Antonio's brow furrows, smelling the formaldehyde. "…But a dead man's….what have you done to Baldovino's head?" He asks grimly and Lovino sighs, explaining everything to the man.

"So…you…you threatened Arthur? To help me?" Antonio asks and Lovino blushes, now changing into new night clothes. "I-is that all you got from the whole thing?" The Italian huffs and goes to say something else when Antonio pulls him into a hug from behind. "Lovi…you're so sweet. Stupid, but sweet…it's adorable. I almost fear bringing you on my ship and tainting you with the harsh reality of this world." He mutters into Lovino's shoulder, sending shivers through the boy's body. "I…th-this place is not pure either, Antonio. You know that by now! I-if I decide to go on your ship, I'm going! No matter your feelings on the matter!" Lovino says, slipping out of his grip and getting into bed. "Go to sleep now! I'm tried!" Antonio smiles a little and gets into bed next to him. "Of course, Lovi. Buenas noches." "B-buona notte…"

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Gilbert comes running to Antonio, flustered and angry. "Hm? Gil? Something wrong?" Antonio asks, putting down his guitar. "TH-THAT AMAURY MAN I AFTER MY BIRDIE!" Gilbert cries and Antonio looks at him confused. "…You have a bird?" "No, Mattie! Mattie is my birdie!" The Prussian says and Antonio laughs a little. "What a weird nickname! Anyways…what do you mean?" Gilbert grabs his hand and drags him down to the garden. "Look! Look!" He exclaims, pointing to Amaury and Matthew laughing and talking on a bench. "Well…you can't really complain. Matthew is not yours, correct? After all, you say you don't love him, so…" Antonio stops himself when he notices Gilbert running into the garden. "Well…I guess that stupid Amaury man does have some uses…away from Lovi." He says to himself before leaving.

Gilbert runs over to the laughing Amaury and Matthew. "I-I'll be borrowing him!" The albino exclaims, grabbing Matthew and dragging him away. "Huh…? The people here sure are close to each other…I guess it's good they get along so well though!" Amaury says, smiling to himself. "You could say that…" Peter says, popping up next to him from out of nowhere. "You could also say everyone here is highly possessive of at least one person in this church. Everyone." Marcello emphasizes, popping up behind the bench. "O-oh…I see…they don't share, oui?" Amaury asks and the boy's shake their heads no. "I don't either." Marcello says firmly, wrapping his arms around Peter and Amaury laughs a little as Peter groans. "I shall remember that, Marcello!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert and Matthew:<p>

Gilbert walks Matthew into the room before he locks the door. "G-Gil…?" Matthew looks at him confused and Gilbert back up against the wall. "Antonio is right…Matthew, there's something I need to tell you." He leans forward and whispers into the boy's ear. "Ich liebe dich." The blonde blushes and looks at him wide-eyed. "R-really…?" Matthew asks and Gilbert blushes. "Y-you know what that means? Er, I mean…yeah. I mean it. I love you. Wh-which is great for you! Having someone so awesome love you! Y-you should just love me back without even thinking about it!" He says nervously and Matthew smiles, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "I do love you back…of course!"

Gilbert looks at him surprised before smiling and cupping his face. "Good." He whispers, leaning down and capturing Matthew's lips in a kiss. Matthew eagerly kisses back, parting his lips before Gilbert even tries for access. Not that he's complaining. Gilbert wraps his arms around Matthew's waist and pulls him onto the bed and into his lap, before unbuttoning the boy's shirt."G-Gil…" Matthew moans, rubbing up against him. "Kesesese…someone is eager." Gilbert teases, kissing up his chest to his neck. "Sh-shut up…I've waited forever for this…" Matthew whispers and Gilbert frowns against his skin. "I'm sorry…I was too concerned with such feelings being distractions and weaknesses, like Antonio does." He kisses Matthew again and smiles. "But I'd rather be distracted by you than have someone else take you."

Matthew looks at him confused. "Who else would…?" He stops and smiles a little. "You're just as bad as Antonio!" Gilbert pouts. "No I'm not! I confessed, I didn't back you up against a tree and bitch at you." Matthew laughs a little. "Ok, maybe not quite as bad." "Not as bad, pfft, I'm awesome." Gilbert says, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p>Antonio:<p>

The Spaniard yawns, accidentally bumping into someone. "Hmm? Lo siento…" Antonio says half heartedly before seeing Bella. "Oh wait, I retract that statement." "How dare you? Pirates are such lowlifes." The brunette rolls his eyes. "You flatter me so much…" Bella suddenly blushes before glaring at him. "I'm not flattering you!" Antonio twitches a little. "Oh god, you're blushing…I'm getting out of here." He says disgusted and goes to leave, before noticing Lovino coming towards them. "Oh that's why. Thank god!" Antonio sighs in relief before twitching. "No wait, that's bad too…"

"Antonio…are you talking to yourself?" Lovino asks and Antonio notices Bella now hugging onto the Italian. "I suppose I am…" He mumbles in annoyance. "Have you seen Matthew? I've been looking everywhere and can't find him." Lovino asks annoyed and Antonio laughs a little. "Knowing Gil's hot headedness…they are probably in his room having sex! About damn time ri…?" The Spaniard trail off when he notices the murderous look in Lovino's eyes. "They are…what? IN A CHURCH?" Antonio smiles nervously. "T-taking a nap! Hey! I know something fun! Let's go see Francis!"

Lovino twitches a little. "Evidently you don't know the meaning of fun…" Antonio laughs and wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders, yanking him away from Bella. "Nonsense! Let's go!" He exclaims and drags the protesting boy away. "D-damnit! If you're going to drag me off, can't we see someone I want to see?" Lovino asks annoyed and Antonio smiles. "We have to see Francis! He's been mysteriously busy for a while! We must investigate!" The Spaniard exclaims and Lovino groans. "Do we have to?" "Of course! He's our friend!" Antonio says and the Italian fumes. "THAT FROG FACED PERVERT IS NOT MY FRIEND!" He yells and Antonio stops, his grip tightening on his shoulder. "You have been spending more time with Arthur, haven't you?" Lovino coughs awkwardly before staring at the floor. "M-maybe…he was there…when I talked with Kiku."

The Spaniard groans in distaste before noticing Francis on a balcony in the nun's area. "….Should have seen that coming." Antonio says, sighing. "Hey wait! Why the hell is he talking to Joan of all people? He'd better not mess with her!" Lovino hisses and Antonio frowns. "Why is she so important?" The teen rolls his eyes. "She's the nicest woman in the whole damned church. And why the fuck are you frowning?" "You're crsing an awful lot recently, Lovi…" Antonio says to deflect the question. As he thought, it works. "Because you keep pissing me off you bastard!" The Spaniard smiles and pokes his nose. "I love when you curse at me! It makes me feel so special…" He leans forward, whispering into the boy's ear. "To know I'm the only one who can make you act so passionately."

Lovino twitches and pushes him away, blushing furiously. "Y-you make me feel nothing but contempt! I hate you! Nothing else!" He yells, running away. "Ah, Lovi…you're almost too easy…" Antonio says, smirking to himself. After Lovino disappears Antonio looks over to Francis and Joan, frowning. "That, however, is far more difficult…" He groans. "I better not have to let a woman onto my crew! Such a bad luck charm will make us lose men…" Antonio heads up to the two of them and smiles. "Well, who is this, Francis?" Francis smiles back. "This lovely lady is Joan. She is from France as well." Joan smiles at Antonio. "It is nice to finally meet the Spaniard throwing everything into disarray. It is as if we have our own Borgia!" Antonio laughs a little. "I'd like to think I warrant more love than they did."

Joan looks behind Francis out into the corridors. "Oh you do, mon ami, from that young man right there." She says, pointing to Lovino who has returned and quickly leaves again once he sees Antonio is gone. "Ah, to have the love of that boy would make anyone the richest person alive." Antonio whispers and Francis grins. "So you are finally recognizing your feeling?" The Spaniard sighs and leans against a nearby pillar. "I know of it…but it does not bring me any joy." Joan frowns. "Why not? Surely you know of the wondrous things that come with love." Antonio looks at the ground bitterly. "I have only seen the curses that come with love. The curses a pirate of such titles as my own must suffer."

Joan looks at him confused and Francis sighs. "Give up, Joan, he's very set in this subject."

* * *

><p>Lovino:<p>

Lovino heads into the garden and sees Amaury. "You really like it here, don't you?" The Italian asks and Amaury smiles. "I could ask the same of you, non?" Lovino shrugs. "There isn't many places to go here without feeling bound." Amaury nods grimly. "Yes, that is why…I believe I will be leaving…." Lovino looks at him shocked. "Y-you can't!" Amaury smiles at him and takes his hand. "I will be leaving, but a dear friend of mine from Romania shall be taking my place."

* * *

><p>AN: Gah! Such a scattered chapter...lD I've been so busy the last two weeks! I've had to babysit more often and mom's b/f has been...pretty much computer-blocking me. Because he's...nevermind. And yeah...I'm kicking out Amaury...because...I'm obsessed with Romania. So...yeah...the stuff I had planned for Amaury will now shift over. Because that's how I rooollllll.*shot for indecisiveness*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia  
><strong>

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Eleven: I've Made Your Misery My Goal**_

* * *

><p>Lovino gets dressed and heads out of his room to meet with Benedetto. "Where are you going?" Antonio asks tiredly and Lovino looks back, waving him off. "Just to meet the new guy replacing Amaury." The Spaniard nods and rolls over in bed. "Better not be another pretty boy…" He mumbles to himself and Lovino looks at him confused. "What?" "Nothing, you should get going, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Lovino nods, heading out.<p>

He goes down to the priest's office and upon entering, bumps into someone. "Oh…my apologies…" Lovino mumbles and looks up to see a tall young man with light hair and piercing red eyes. "Tis no problem at all." The man says and Lovino nods. "So you are the man from Romania?" He asks and the man grins, showing a fang. "Indeed I am. My name is Demitri, and you are?" Demitri asks and Lovino look around, noticing Benedetto is nowhere in sight. "I'm…Lovino…where is Benedetto?" Lovino asks and Demitri shrugs. "He said hello, gave me looks that made my skin crawl, and left the room."

Demitri stares Lovino down. "Wh-what?" The teen asks and Demitri grins again. "I heard you are close to a pirate." "Th-that depends on your definition of close…" Lovino mumbles and Demitri laughs a little, showing an identical fang on the first on the other side of his mouth. "I see! So not all of the rumors are true…yet. At any rate, would you care to show me around?" Demitri asks and Lovino sighs. "Fine, let's go…" He leads the man around the ground until they run into Bella. "Oh my! A new man! Nice to meet you, sir!" Bella says sweetly and Demitri smiles at her, taking her hand and kissing it. "It is nice to meet you as well, miss." Lovino rolls his eyes as Bella giggles and looks at the Italian.

"Lovino, there is something I wanted to talk to you about!" She smiles at Demitri. "Do you mind leaving us for a minute?" Demitri and Lovino look at each other confused for a moment. "Um…no. He is mine for now." The Romanian says, locking an arm around his shoulders. "Pa~!" Demitri says and Lovino looks at him confused. "Pa? What is pa?" He asks and Demitri smiles. "It's an informal way to say goodbye in Romanian." They continue talking about random things before Bella comes over and grabs Lovino's hand. "Please! This is really important!" Both boys sigh and Lovino gives in. "Fine. Go down the hall and take the left, there's a garden where I'm sure someone is." Demitri nod and heads off.

"So what do you need, Bella?" Lovino asks and Bella looks up at him pleadingly. "I-! I have talked to Benedetto! He said you and I could leave and marry each other! Tonight! Please come with me!" The Italian looks at her shocked for a second. "Wh-what…? I-I can't leave my brothers. Or Matthew…and…Antonio-" "No! We can bring them all with us! Everyone but Antonio or his crew! Let us all move to somewhere far away! Like Belgium! Then he will never find us!" Bella says and Lovino looks at her confused. "…Benedetto? He has people in Belgium…" She looks at him annoyed. "No! I meant Antonio! I would never want to leave Benedetto!"

Lovino stares at the now sad looking girl. "Please, Lovino…" Bella whispers sadly and Lovino frowns, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll think about it." He says before quickly leaving.

* * *

><p>Matthew:<p>

Matthew looks outside and notices Lovino pacing off church grounds. "Hm? Have Lovino and Antonio get into a fight again?" He asks Gilbert, who looks out the window and shrugs. "No…Antonio is just off…with Arthur I think…." Gilbert says, twitching at the thought. "That won't go well. I should probably go check on them…" Matthew nods and gets up. "I should go check on Lovino, too." He heads to the door but is quickly pulled back by Gilbert. "Wh-what is-?" The blonde gets cut off by a small peck on the lips. "The awesome me just wanted a goodbye kiss, mein liebe." Matthew blushes and smiles. "Alright! See you later than!" He says and heads out.

Matthew goes outside and past the church steps where Lovino is pacing. "Lovino, are you alright?" "Fuck! Damnit! Shit! MERDA! VAFFANCULO! FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! ESSERE FOTTUTO! AFFANCULO!" Lovino hisses, walking in circles and Matthew looks at him nervously. "Oh god…this is not good…" As soon as he finishes speaking the Italian looks over at him, fuming. "VAFFANCULO! VAI IN CULO!" He screams and Matthew backs away a little. "Wh-why don't you…calm down a bit…?" "HOW CAN I? BELLA WANTS-! BUT ANTONIO IS-! A-AND EVERYONE ELSE-! NOT TO MENTION YOU AND GILBERT ARE-! SO YOU WOULDN'T-! FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Lovino groans and Matthew looks at him confused. "What does Bella want? Antonio is what? Along with us? I wouldn't what because of me and Gilbert? God you aren't making any sense!" Matthew says and Lovino screams. "! SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING WHORE!"

The blonde backs away again. "I don't think I've ever heard you curse this much…and so colorfully…I see you are mixing it up in the language department." Lovino screams again, making nearby birds fly away. "Damn…you are pissed…" Matthew says nervously and Lovino grabs the blonde's shirt, burying his face in his chest. "I HATE MY LIFE!" "I…see that. I would still like to know exactly what is bothering you." The blonde says and Lovino sighs. "Let's go this way…" He takes Matthew's hand and leads him down the street to a large fountain, both sitting down on it. "Bella wants me to run away with her…" Lovino groans, burying his face in his hands. "A-are you serious? REALLY?" Matthew asks shocked and Lovino groans again. "I know! I hate my life!"

The blonde looks at him curiously. "Wait…are you really considering…? B-but you don't like her like that…" "I know! But it would save Feliciano and Marcello now!" Lovino says and Matthew frowns. "But…Antonio…he's doing so much to-!" "DAMNIT!" The Italian hisses and Matthew sighs. "Well…just think about it this way; do you want to run away from everything and stay safe with Bella? Or do you want to wait and face risks to have everything taken care of so you can save them and everyone else…with…a bit more danger when we get on the water…" Matthew coughs awkwardly. "Ok, let's rephrase this…um…well…boring safety with Bella? Or a slightly more dangerous life with Antonio?" Lovino stares at the ground. "I…it's not just me I have to think of! If Feliciano and Marcello stay here they could get hurt!" Matthew smiles. "But you are forgetting about something…" "No! No! I thought of you! But you won't leave Gilbert…so…"

Lovino sighs and Matthew pats him on the back. "That's right…no more than Feliciano will leave-!" "NO! HE WILL! H-HE'S YOUNG! But maybe I don't want him to…maybe staying would be…ARGH! DAMNIT!" The Italian screams and accidentally falls into the fountain, getting soaked. "EH? Lovino!" Matthew helps him out and Lovino stomps off to the church and to his room. "Oh my! Lovi is so wet~!" Antonio coos when the boy comes into the room. "SHUT! UP!" Lovino hisses and chucks his clothes off, throwing on undergarments and burying himself under the blankets.

"…Lovi…? Has something happen?" Antonio asks gently, sitting next to him on the bed. "No! Go away!" Lovino yells. "How did your clothes get soaked?" Antonio asks, getting up and picking up the clothes. "I-I said go away, Antonio!" Lovino whines and Antonio looks over to him, tossing the clothes on a chair. "Lovi…has that new guy do something?" Antonio asks darkly before lifting the blankets and climbing in next to him. "Wh-what? No! And do you not understand the meaning of 'go away'? Because you are doing the opposite at the moment." The Spaniard ignores him and pulls him into a hug. "My poor Lovi is sad~! I can't just leave!"

Lovino frowns and surprises Antonio by pressing his head into his chest. "Stupid…" Antonio blushes a little and pulls him closer. "You're quite the sweet talker, aren't you?" "Leave me alone!" Lovino cries and Antonio goes to say something when the door opens. "Hm? This is…Lovino's room, right? Is that you under the blankets?" Demitri calls out and Lovino goes bright red, pushing Antonio off the bed with the blankets. "U-um…! Right! Um…" Lovino gets up and tries to lead Demitri out of the room. "Let's talk outside!" "Lovi, that's so mean~!" Antonio whines and Lovino glares. "SHUT UP!"

Demitri smiles and looks Lovino over. "I'm not complaining, of course, but…you're ok with not getting dressed?" He asks and Lovino pales, running back into the room and kicking Antonio out to get dressed. "So, you are the one who is monopolizing my Lovi's time?" Antonio asks and Demitri smiles. "Why I only had him for a few moments before a girl named Bella came…Antonio." The Spaniard twitches. "So it's her who has upset my Lovi…I should have known…" Demitri shrugs. "Perhaps…but if it upset him so much…I would ask Matthew about it, if I were you. He talked to Lovino while he was pacing outside cursing up a storm."

Antonio smirks at Demitri. "I knew it was the right decision to make that boy replace himself with you." Demitri smirks back. "You honor me, captain. Although I must admit…I was rather sad to leave my homeland this time; I had met the most lovely Bulgarian." Antonio looks at him curiously. "Oh really? A Bulgarian?" "Indeed, his name is Nikola. Perhaps when this is all over I shall send for him." Demitri says and Antonio nods. "Perhaps when this is all over we shall get him ourselves, si?" "Da." Demitri says smiling as Lovino comes out. "Alright, so what is it that you wanted?" Lovino asks and Demitri takes his hand.

"Why, I am starving and would like to be shown where I can eat!" Demitri says and Lovino sighs, leading him down the hall as Antonio heads the other way, looking for Matthew. "So…what is wrong, Lovino?" The Romanian asks and Lovino blushes. "H-huh?" "That girl said something to bother you, da? Tell me what she said." Lovino looks away bothered. "Sh-wait…why the hell should I tell you?" He asks annoyed and Demitri shrugs. "Telling people what is bothering you makes people feel better!"

Lovino groans. "You remind me of that stupid Spaniard for some reason…" Demitri twitches. "Please, I am far better than he will ever be." Lovino shrugs. "Maybe…it's most certainly not impossible…" Demitri sighs and wraps an arm around Lovino's shoulders. "So, tell your dear friend Demitri what is wrong." The Italian blushes slightly and looks away. "…Bella…wants me to run away with her…tonight…or soon." Demitri looks at him shocked. "I-is that so…?" "Yeah…" Lovino mumbles and Demitri pats him on the back. "W-well I'm sure you'll make the right decision! I must go now." Demitri says and briskly walks away. "Wh…? But…weren't you hungry…?" Lovino mumbles to himself before sighing and going back to his room, hopeful that Antonio isn't there.

* * *

><p>Antonio:<p>

Antonio wanders down hallways looking for Matthew when suddenly Demitri pops up in front of him. "Hello Antonio. I have some interesting news to tell you." The Spaniard looks at him curiously before Demitri tells him everything. "So…what are you going to do, Antonio?" Demitri asks and Antonio slams his fist into the wall, leaving a huge hole and long crack down the wall. "IF HE TRIES TO LEAVE I WILL TIE HIM TO THE BED! FUCK! IF SHE WASN'T A FUCKING GIRL I WOULD-!" The Romanian stares at him blankly, interrupting his rant. "Rather than bitch about it, do you not think it would be better to convince him not to go?" Demitri asks and Antonio looks at him. "Right! I will see you later!" He says, running down the hall.

* * *

><p>Lovino:<p>

Making his decision, Lovino heads out of his room to see Bella. Usually around this time she is in Benedetto's office for some reason, probably cleaning or something, so he heads there. As he reaches the correct hall his wrist is suddenly grabbed tightly by someone. "GET OFF-!" Lovino looks back and sees a very angry Antonio. "Wh-what…?" "Where are you going?" Antonio asks darkly and Lovino looks at him confused. "To…Benedetto's…" The Italian says and Antonio's grip tightens, making the boy wince. "Bella is there at this time, is she not?" "A-Antonio…you're hurting me…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio locks eyes with him. "I don't care. Why are you seeing Bella?" "I need to talk to her-!" The Italian is caught off-guard by Antonio pulling him closer.

"Don't go, Lovi…don't run away with her. Stay with me…with everyone." Antonio mumbles, hiding his bright red face in the boy's hair. "Ah…wha…? Who…? Stupid Demitri!" Lovino hisses before pushing Antonio away. "I've made up my mind already, so just…let me talk with her." The Spaniard groans. "Fine…I have a backup plan for if you leave anyways…" He mumbles to himself, trying to remember exactly which floorboard in Lovino's room he hid his rope under.

Lovino sighs and opens the door, with Antonio right behind him peering in, and both of them go pale in shock at what they see. There, on Benedetto's table, is Bella kissing the priest. Going unnoticed by them, Lovino and Antonio scan the situation more, making sure Benedetto isn't taking advantage. They see Bella pulling Benedetto closer, leaning into his touch, and Lovino becomes paralyzed in shock.

He can feel his heart pounding, like it's about to come out of his chest. The sound is loud in his ears like thunder. It's made it impossible for him to hear. Quickly noticing this, Antonio closes the door quietly and pulls Lovino away from the room. "Lovi…? Lovi…" Antonio gently shakes the boy. He notices the distant look in the boy's eyes and groans. "Shit, the kid is in shock…"

The Spaniard scoops him up and carries him to their room bridal style, running into Demitri on the way. "Go get everyone. Arthur's crew, mine, Lovino's brothers. I need a group meeting. Make it for two hours from now." Demitri nods and runs off as Antonio brings Lovino into their room and lays him on the bed. "Lovi…hey! Snap out of it or I might have to slap you!" Antonio commands and Lovino continues to stare blankly, annoying the Spaniard. "Damnit, does it bother you that much? Her kissing someone else?" He asks and receives no answer. "Fine…I'll try something a little different…" Antonio cups the boy's face and leans forward, kissing him on the forehead and cheeks and finally he gets a reaction when he goes near the boy's ear.

"G-GET OFF DAMNIT!" Lovino whines, pushing him away. "C-CANT YOU JUST LET ME THINK FOR A SECOND? I JUST SAW SOMEONE I TRUSTED MAKING OUT WITH THE MAN WHO HAS MADE EVERYONE'S LIFE HELL! I-I mean…she…she's a nun…they don't do those things…why would she…? I know she worships him…but…he isn't even into women!" He says, more to himself than Antonio. "It was pretty disturbing…that's for sure…so…now you're not going with her, right?" Antonio asks, trying to hide his hopefulness and failing at it. Lovino looks away blushing. "I wasn't ever…going to leave without you-er! Y-your crew! My brothers and Matthew would never leave without all of you! And it's useless without them…since they are who I am trying to save…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio frowns. "So…they were your only reason…"

The Italian blushes bright red and hides his face in a pillow, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I-it would have been rude…to have you work all this time for what we wanted…and then leave you…o-or something…" Antonio smiles and sits down next to him. "Really?" He asks and Lovino nods shyly. "So…you'll only leave with me?" The Spaniard asks, leaning in closer to Lovino, who still has his face in the pillow. "U-uhuh…" Lovino whispers and Antonio notices that his blush has now reached his ears.

Upon noticing this, Antonio smirks. "Promise me, Lovi~!" "I-I promise…" He mumbles and Antonio rests his head on the boy's shoulder. "No, pull your head out of the pillow and look me in the eyes. A promise isn't a promise unless there is eye contact." Antonio says, teasing. However, Lovino turns his head and looks over to the shoulder Antonio's resting on, making the Spaniard blush at the proximity but not pull away. "I won't leave with anyone but you. I promise." Lovino says before getting a troubled look on his face and hiding in the pillow again. "Wow…I didn't think you would actually do it." Antonio says, staring at the boy.

"WH-WHAT?" Lovino hisses and goes to move, being stopped by Antonio wrapping an arm around his waist. "L-LET GO YOU JERK! YOU'RE SUCH A-! A-! A TEASE!" Antonio pulls away and looks at him amused. "A tease, Lovi~?" He coos and Lovino tenses up. "N-NO! GAH! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" Lovino screams and Antonio looks at him amused. "You said tease~! Lovi thinks I'm a tease~!" "You-! Ugh! I need to talk to Bella!" The Italian says and goes to get up, only to have Antonio pulls him back onto the bed. "Bella and all of that drama can wait until tomorrow. Until then…I'll keep your mind off of it~!" Antonio coos and Lovino tries to push him away. "GET OFF! GET AWAY YOU PERVERTED PIRATE!DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE KISSING ME YOU BAS-PERVERT!" The Italian cries and Antonio laughs. "It's not like it was on the lips~! Fusosososo~!" "NOOOO! SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Lovino cries, struggling in his grip.

* * *

><p>AN: HOLY SHIT SO LONG! Too long...but yeah...I was recently threatened into writing this in one day...and so...this is what happened. And yeah, I know, 'OMG WHAT IS BELLA DOING' yadda yadda yadda...but there is a reason. THERE IS! AND YOU SHALL SEE IT NEXT CHAPTER! As for Romania...I'm still getting the feel for his attitude...give it a while...or something. OMG WHEN WILL THIS STORY FRICKEN END! Not for a while...and I apologize for that...I really do...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Twelve: No One Can Stop Me**_

* * *

><p>Lovino and Antonio continue to wrestle on the bed, Antonio teasing him for a hug. "G-get AWAY Damnit!" "Language, Lovi~!" Antonio teases, pinning the boy to the bed. "…Wh…? What are…?" Lovino stares at him in wide-eyed confusion and they both look away embarrassed. The Spaniard goes to pull away when the door flies open, everyone coming in. "What happened that we needed to-?" Ludwig stops and stares at the two tousled and flushed looking men on the bed.<p>

"Mon dieu~! How naughty~!" Francis teases and Antonio jumps off of Lovino before the Italian can kill him. "It's not like that! It isn't!" The pirate says defensively, noticing the dark look from Lovino. "I'll kill you…" "Looviii! Play nice!" Antonio whines and Arthur speaks up. "Ugh, what the fuck did you bring us into your room for? To witness the sexual tension between you and a child?" "I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen!" Lovino hisses before blushing. "A-and there IS no sexual tension! Idiot!"

Antonio, ignoring Lovino's complaints, looks over to everyone. "We have something important to discuss." He says and everyone looks at him confused. "Benedetto and Bella were making out!" Lovino yells, causing a collective cringe from the entire group. "A-are you sure…?" Matthew asks and Lovino glares. "I'm sure. We saw it ourselves!" The blonde's face contorts in disgust. "Ugh…" "Exactly!" Lovino exclaims and Antonio looks over to the pirates.

"Let's go to another room." Antonio whispers and Demitri looks at him confused. "I thought you wanted everyone together…" "No, I did not want to leave Lovi alone when we left to talk. Now let's leave." The Spaniard says, leading the men out of the room and to Arthur's. "So…Bella is into old men AND Lovino. What does that have to do with anything?" Arthur asks and Antonio sighs. "It means Benedetto has yet ANOTHER person with which to try to control Lovino! Damnit I might as well just lock him up in our bedroom!"

The British pirate looks at him in disgust. "How uncouth for someone in love." Antonio glares at him. "Not all of us have had the person they love wrapped around their finger since childhood." Alfred and Arthur blush a little and the latter rolls his eyes. "You're just jealous." "Ok, ok, stop the fighting you two. Do you wish to kill Bella-san, Antonio-san?" Kiku asks and Antonio groans. "I can't…my hands are tied with her…damned Lovino."

"You know…mon ami…there is a way to get him wrapped around your finger~!" Francis coos and Antonio looks at him curiously. "And that would be…?" The blonde French man smiles and brings a finger to his lips. "A kiss~!" Antonio goes bright red. "I-! That is-! I can't do that. Don't be stupid, Francis. He's a catholic boy raised in the church, even if he did like me in such a way he would never pursue it. Also, no matter how close we get he won't let me kill one of his friends." Francis shrugs. "I guess you're just not good enough at kissing." "Wha…? Would you shut up?" Antonio says annoyed and Demitri speaks up.

"She still lives Lovino, right? Perhaps we can use her as well…" Demitri smirks a little and the others look at him curiously.

* * *

><p>Next morning:<p>

Lovino yawns and sits up, looking down and noticing Antonio asleep with his arms wrapped around the Italian's waist and his head in his lap. "CH-CH-!" The teen cries, effectively waking Antonio up. "Hm? What's wrong Lovi…?" The Spaniard mumbles, his head still in the boy's lap. "G-G-GET OOOOOFFFFFF!" The boy screams angrily and Antonio laughs, moving away. "Lovi sure is feisty today~!" Antonio sits up and stretches, his disheveled hair falling down his shoulders. For reasons Lovino is trying to ignore, he wants nothing more than to reach over and pet that hair. It pisses him off.

"Lovi~! You're staring at my handsomeness!" Antonio teases and Lovino fumes. "I WAS NOT! YOU CAN'T STARE AT WHAT ISNT THERE!" The Spaniard looks at him curiously. "But Lovi…if I remember correctly…you admitted to my hotness a while back~!" "WHY ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS? I'M GOING!" Lovino screams, flustered, before jumping up and getting dressed. "G-goodbye!" He says, stomping off.

Antonio yawns and frowns a little. "He's going to see her…" He groans to himself and lies back down on the bed. "I should just set fire to this whole damned place right now and be done with it all…"

* * *

><p>Lovino:<p>

The flustered Italian heads down the halls in a rushed pace, going to see Bella and talk about yesterday. "Good morning, Lovino!" Bella say sweetly and Lovino feels a strange anger well up in his chest. "We need to talk. Now." He says and she smiles. "Ok! Let's go!" She takes his hand and leads him into an empty room. "So…what would you like to talk about, Lovino?" Lovino glares at her. "I saw you two last night." Bella looks at him confused. "Saw who two, Lovino?" "You and Benedetto! Stop playing stupid!" Lovino yells angrily and Bella looks at him horrified. "Y-you saw me? U-us?" She asks and he nods. "Antonio and I saw it! You asked me to leave with you, yet you are already doing things with Benedetto? How could you even do those things with him? He's ANCIENT! AND EVIL!" Lovino yells, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"He is not! He's very kind and looking out for me! I love him! And you! I just…I don't know…" Bella says, looking down. "You have both…been so kind…and then one day after Antonio had come and I was upset from seeing you in that…compromising position the first time I met him I went to Benedetto in tears. He comforted me and then…we kissed-but I always-!" "NO! NO! I don't want to hear anymore, it's disgusting! If you're on his side…I can't talk to you anymore…" Lovino says and Bella gasps. "No! Please don't do that! I can't go on without you! Without both of you! I love you Lovino!" She cries and tries to kiss him, being pushed away from Lovino before she can. "I'm sorry, I don't love you Bella…in that way. I loved you like a sister…but now…"

Bella shakes her head and clings to the front of Lovino's robe. "Please! I haven't betrayed you! I only gave him information on Antonio and the other pirates! I would never-!" Lovino fumes and pushes her away. "YOU HAVE BEEN A SPY FOR HIM?" "Only for Antonio and those other men!" Bella says. "BETRAYING HIM IS BETRAYING ME!" Lovino yells and Bella frowns. "I knew it! I knew you would fall under his spell!" She cries and Lovino blushes. "He is…! He is my friend! He has remained loyal to me this whole time, even when Benedetto tried to take him! Antonio is precious to me and the fact you are plotting his demise PISSES ME OFF!" Lovino yells before turning to leave.

"No wait! Lovino! I'm so sorry! I-! I'll be loyal to you! I'll tell you all of the things Benedetto is planning!" Bella says, clinging to his sleeve. "J-just…don't hate me!" Lovino frowns and sighs. "Fine…" "Thank you! I will meet you in the corridors between the nun's area and yours. In the secret room behind the fourth brick from the left coming in from your end at 1 this morning." Bella whispers and Lovino nods. "Alright, I must go now…" Lovino says and leaves her.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Antonio walks up behind Lovino in the garden as the boy reads. He watches the boy intently stare at his book for a minute before petting the boy's hair. "Ahhh, enjoying your book, Lovi~?" "ST-STAY AWAY FROM MY HAIR!" Lovino cries, jumping away from a now very confused Antonio. "Hm? Why…?" Antonio asks, trying to touch it again. Lovino slaps him away quickly. "BECAUSE! J-JUST DON'T TOUCH IT!" The Spaniard looks at him curiously. "I see…I won't then, I guess." He says and sits down next to him. "I have not seen you all day, Lovi." Lovino nods, looking back in his book. "What's your point?" Antonio sighs and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "You talked to Bella, right?" Lovino nods again. "She's just a confused girl…" The Spaniard sighs and pulls him closer. "I understand…you're still attached to her…since she is your friend."

Lovino blushes and looks up at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?" Antonio blushes as well and looks at him embarrassed. "I'm comforting you, can't you tell?" The Italian looks away. "W-well…you comfort in a strange way." "Do I now? Well then…excuse me for being new at it." Antonio huffs and Lovino frowns, pressing his head against the Spaniard's shoulder. "Idiot…you're too…nice…" The smaller brunette mumbles and Antonio pulls him into a hug. "Ahhh~! You're too cute sometimes…" Lovino blushes and pushes him away. "I-I'm not cute! Shut up!"

"Si~! Si~! Lo siento~!" Antonio says between laughs. He quickly stops, however, when he notices a troubled look on the teen's face. "Lovi…are you ok…?" Lovino stares at the ground. "You only do nice things for me…but because of me, you…you're being put through hell…and thanks to my closeness to Bella…it's been made worse…" He mumbles, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm sorry…" Antonio stares at the boy shocked. "Lovi…it's not your fault…don't be sad…" Lovino tenses up and glares at him. "I-I'M NOT SAD, IDIOT!"

Antonio nods. "Right, right…it's weird when you're so honest." Lovino looks away embarrassed. "I-it is not…I'm honest all the time." The Spaniard sighs and looks at him curiously. "What exactly DID Bella tell you, Lovi?" "That she…loves Benedetto and I…and that…she was his informant on you. It's my fault…I'm sorry…Antonio…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio smiles a little. "Lovi, it's not your fault. So stop being sad, it's weird to see you upset and I don't much care for it. I'd much rather you be mad." The Italian looks at him annoyed. "If you don't like it then go away."

Antonio sighs. "I can't just leave a friend here alone when he is sad." Lovino groans. "Then just sit down and shut up so I can read." The Spaniard nods, wrapping an arm around his shoulders again and enjoying the silence.

* * *

><p>12:49 A.M. :<p>

Lovino rolls over and looks at the sleeping Antonio, wondering how he can get out without waking him. Gently replacing himself with a pillow in the Spaniard's arms, he slides off the bed and throws on pants before quietly sneaking out. Once he leaves the room Antonio sits up and stares at the pillow. "Did he really think this would work…? Or that I wouldn't notice his strange behavior…?" He tosses the pillow aside and gets up, throwing pants on as well before following the boy.

Lovino sneaks through the empty halls and out to the spot Bella described. He goes to the fourth brick and presses it, the wall quietly opening to reveal an entire room with Bella inside. "Bella…are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous for you." Bella smiles. "Benedetto loves me, he would never hurt me." She holds up a bag full of documents. "I have all the information you need here. Benedetto is very organized about his thoughts and writes them all down. It's quite cute~!" Lovino twitches a little. "Gross…"

Bella sighs and hands over the bag. "Wait right there, children." They both look over and see Benedetto coming out of the shadows. "Bella, you have betrayed me." Lovino quickly stands in front of the girl, a knife ready in his hand. "Ohoh, someone is being foolish." Benedetto says, pulling out a gun. "Stay away from him!" Antonio says, coming out of another area. "What the hell? You stalkers!" Lovino hisses and Antonio ignores him, bringing his sword out. "I have no interest in Lovino tonight. I am here for Bella." Benedetto says and shoots the girl behind Lovino, barely missing the boy and getting her in the jugular.

"B-BELLA!" Lovino cries out, catching Bella as she falls. Antonio gets ready to attack Benedetto, only to see he is already gone. "Shit!" He looks over and sees Lovino cradling the girl in his arms. "Lovi…no…" Bella groans, weakly draping her arms around the boy's neck. "I didn't…mean…to hurt…" Lovino shakes his head, pulling her closer. "Don't apologize, I forgive you Bella…" Antonio watches on in silence as Bella smiles and closes her eyes, letting out her last breath before going limp in Lovino's arms.

"B-Bella…?" Lovino calls and looks down at her in a wide-eyed horror. "B-Bella! Bella, open your eyes! Bella, please don't…!" Tears begin to stream down the boy's eyes and Antonio kneels down next to him, taking the crying boy into his arms. "B-Bella..." Lovino whimpers, clinging to the corpse tightly. "Oh Lovino…" Antonio whispers, hugging him closer. "Mi pobrecito Lovino…" "Antonio…she's…" Lovino sniffles and Antonio buries his face in the boy's hair. "I know, Lovi, I know…"

"Excuse me." They both look over and see one of Benedetto's other men. "I'm here for the body." He says and Lovino holds Bella closer to him. "NO! STAY AWAY!" "I'm sorry boy, but I'm taking her." The man says, coming over and taking Bella's body, leaving before either of them can stop him. "NO! GIVE HER BACK!" Lovino screams, being held back by Antonio. "Shhh, it'll be ok. We have no choice, Lovi. You know that." "NO! ANTONIO! PLEASE!" The Italian cries and Antonio frowns, scooping the boy up into his arms and carrying him back to their room.

Once they get back in their room Antonio lays the now quietly sobbing Lovino on the bed, quickly joining him. They lay there for awhile, Antonio stroking the boy's back comfortingly as Lovino cries into his chest, until the Italian falls strangely silent. "Lovi, are you asleep?" He asks, moving so he can see the teen's face, brown eyes staring back into his green. "Antonio…I don't want to become a pirate." Lovino whispers and Antonio looks at him shocked. "Wh…? Lovi, please don't say that!" "I mean it! C-can't we all just stay here in Italy and live normal lives?" The teen asks and Antonio shakes his head. "No! I am a pirate, Lovi. And I give you my word you and your family won't get killed!" Antonio says, his grip tightening around the boy's waist.

"It's not us I'm worried about you idiot! It's you!" Lovino yells angrily and Antonio blushes. "Me…? You're afraid for me…?" "Y-you're a pirate captain…you could die…I don't…want that." The Italian mumbles, quickly turning away from Antonio. "Lovi…I'll be fine…" "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Lovino hisses. "I promise, I won't leave you." Antonio mumbles, hugging him closer and burying his face in the boy's hair. "…Liar…" "Am not." The two lie there for a while until Lovino falls asleep. "Lovino…" Antonio whispers, turning the sleeping boy's face towards him before placing a light kiss near his lips. "I would never leave you."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter took forever to write!;A; Not because I didn't know what I was doing, but because of writers block and wicked headaches. Poor Bella...POOR LOVI! Annnnyyyyhhhoooowwwww...PEACE! I'M OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Thirteen: You Burn So Brightly**_

* * *

><p>Lovino wakes up in Antonio's arms, as usual. But this time, rather than trying to get away or just resigning himself to the embrace, he wraps his arms around Antonio just as tightly. Apparently, such an act is enough to wake Antonio, as said Spaniard's arms pull him even closer. "Morning, Lovi." Antonio mumbles groggily and Lovino just lies there silently, last night playing over in his head. "Lovi…if you want, I can just tell everyone you're si-" "Fratello! Fratello!" Feliciano exclaims, barging into the room with everyone else.<p>

"DID NO ONE TEACH YOU TO KNOCK?" Lovino fumes, his hands tightening into fists in Antonio's shirt. "Good, morning you two~!" Francis coos, eying the way they are almost possessively clinging to each other. "Did we miss something important?" He asks and Lovino finally jumps away from Antonio. "What did you all break into our room for?" The Spaniard asks annoyed and Demitri comes up. "Bella apparently ran off without…" The Romanian stops himself when he notices the destroyed look on Lovino's face. "Ah…I see. So what really happened?" Demitri asks as Feliciano and Marcello climb into bed with their brother and begin comforting him, ignoring the fact it's annoying him.

"She was killed by Benedetto when she tried to help us." Antonio says as he unwillingly slips out of the bed. "Ah…Benedetto is telling a much different story." Demitri says and Arthur rolls his eyes. "Well he's not going to SAY he killed a fucking nun! Especially one he was sleeping with!" Lovino looks up at him venomously. "She WASN'T sleeping with him! She would NEVER do that!" Before Arthur can say anything back, Lovino gets up and wordlessly leaves the room. "L-Lovino! You forgot clothes!" Matthew calls out, grabbing the boy's robes and running after him with Feliciano, Marcello, and Peter.

"You had this planned, didn't you Antonio?" Francis asks when the boys are all out of earshot and Antonio sighs. "I did…but not like this. I didn't want Lovi to see…"Gilbert looks at him confused. "How could you POSSIBLY know Bella and Benedetto were…together? And if you did, why didn't you tell us?" Antonio shrugs. "I knew they were together the very first time I went into Benedetto's office. It reeked of sex and underneath his table I noticed her headband. As for why I didn't tell anyone; I like to have a few aces to myself. You should know this by now." The Spaniard says and Gilbert pouts. "That's not fair." "Life is never fair, Gilbert." Antonio says and Gilbert groans. "Tell me about it, captain."

"Anything else you're keeping from us, captain?" Demitri asks and Antonio smiles at him. "If there was, why would I tell you?" "Ah…message received captain. I'll back off. I trust your judgment." "You should. I've been leading you for how many years?" Antonio asks and Ludwig speaks up. "Lovino's very hurt, Antonio. Do you really want to leave him?" Everyone looks over at him surprised and Antonio glares. "When did how Lovi feels matter to you?" Ludwig rolls his eyes. "I assure you there is no need for jealousy."

Antonio's glare hardens. "I was NOT jealous, Ludwig. Obviously you have no interest in him. I'm just pissed at how even though Lovino is upset; he will always go to Feliciano and Marcello. And Matthew, probably." He groans and looks away in distaste. "I will never be his go-to person." Alfred pats him on the back. "It's alright, Antonio! The moody boy came you first, didn't he?" Antonio looks at the man curiously, both he and Arthur visibly shocked at Alfred being nice to Antonio. "Only out of necessity. And the 'moody boy' is Lovino." "You're being too much of a pessimist, Antonio!" Alfred says and Antonio rolls his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

><p>Lovino:<p>

After changing in Matthew's room, Lovino walks around with his brothers, Matthew and Peter. As they all try to console him, even Peter going out of his way to give him a tomato from the garden. None of it matters, though. For some reason, he just wants to be with Antonio. None of them really know what's going on completely, and even Lovino knows he doesn't, but Antonio does. If Antonio tell him everything will be ok, he can believe it. If Antonio hugs him like Feliciano is, he'll feel safe.

But he can't go there now. Antonio and the other pirates are in there talking. When they are alone it translates to 'no others allowed'. Even when Lovino DOES try to go in he'll get a sympathetic look from Antonio before he's shooed out or Antonio says something to manipulate him into leaving. Yes, he knows it's manipulation when Antonio says 'Feliciano and Ludwig have been alone an awful long time now' when the German is actually hidden in the room or just plain old nowhere near Feliciano. He knows they are all lies, excuses, but he doesn't care anymore. It's best to do as Antonio wishes and not piss him off anyways.

As they round a corner, Lovino notices Demitri running towards them, a smile slowly rising as he locks eyes with the eldest Italian. "Hey boys, Antonio has something he wishes to do tonight with all of us in the garden. It will be a secret, ok?" They all nod and Demitri disappears again. "Fratello, would you like to come to our room?" Marcello asks, gently touching his brother's arm to get his attention from the now empty hall in front of them. "…Alright…" Lovino mumbles. It is the only room that doesn't have a fucking pirate sleeping in it after all.

* * *

><p>That night:<p>

After a whole day, a WHOLE day, of staying in his brother's room with his friends trying to cheer him up, Lovino is FINALLY about to see Antonio. Er…everyone. It's everyone he wishes to see. No, that's less believable. "Lovino, this way." Ludwig says, leading the boy through a secret passage to the garden that everyone else is already at. "Why the hell are you the one here?" Lovino asks in disgust and Ludwig looks at him. "I'm sorry, Antonio is busy." The Italian's cheek heat up. "I-I did not say I wanted Antonio! I just don't want the man doing horrible things to my little brother to bring me!" Ludwig sighs to himself as Lovino rants the rest of the way there.

Lovino's rants are cut short as soon as he sees the garden. From the entrance leading to the large tree in the middle is lit up by two rows of candles, making a sort of walk-way. At the end is everyone else, surrounding an object he can't see in front of the tree. Demitri is in a priest's robes, making Lovino wonder just how contradicting it is to be a priest and a pirate. At the side he sees Antonio, in his blood red pirate coat. Arthur is as well. Lovino rolls his eyes at the thought of those being the nicest clothes either captain owns.

He walks up far ahead of Ludwig, creeped out at the thought of walking next to him in such a setting, and looks at Antonio. "What is this?" He asks and Antonio smiles softly, making his heart being to race. "Bella will never be properly buried. However, we found her ashes…" Lovino tenses up, knowing the only way Benedetto disposes of bodies that would create ashes. "We decided to take her ashes and bury them under the tree. Demitri is a certified priest, so he can do it." Antonio says, motioning to the man.

"But why…?" Lovino mumbles, looking up at Antonio in wide-eyed confusion. "Why are you doing this for someone you hated? It doesn't…make any sense…" Antonio looks at him a little surprised. "Lovi…I'm not doing this for her." He reaches out and gently wipes a forming tear from the boy's eye. "I'm doing this for you, of course." Lovino goes bright red and stares at the ground, at his shoes and Antonio's boots, not noticing the distance between them closing as the Spaniard comes up and pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Lovi." Antonio whispers in his ear and Lovino whispers back, unsure of why exactly they are whispering but enjoying the intimacy of it nonetheless. "Why? It's not your fault." The Spaniard remains silent and Lovino begins wondering just how true what he just said was.

"Alright you two, it's time to do this." Demitri says in a teasing voice, causing both to pull away from each other embarrassed. "A-anyways….Joan, come over now." Antonio says awkwardly and Joan comes out in a black gown, the gaze of Francis not leaving her for a second. Lovino notices the beautiful wooden jewelry box with golden trim in her hands, recognizing it from when he bought it for Bella as a Christmas present years ago. She lays the box down in the whole they have dug and Demitri says the holy words for a funeral.

After it's over everyone heads to their rooms but Demitri and Lovino, Antonio having gone to ensure Marcello and Peter made it to their room safely. "You're a priest, huh?" Lovino asks, helping Demitri get rid of the candles. "Indeed I am. I'm pretty young for a priest, aren't I?" Demitri asks, grinning and Lovino rolls his eyes. "Yeah…THAT'S what makes it hard to believe. What did you do? Bully your way into the title?" Lovino asks and Demitri continues to just grin at him, but with an air around him that screams not to ask more. "…I see…" The Italian mumbles and Demitri pats him on the shoulder. "You should go to Antonio now. This was all his doing, you know. It's why we were all nowhere around all day. He even convinced Arthur to help. That was no easy task." Demitri says, smirking as Lovino's lips twitch upward for a split second. "He's an idiot…" The Italian mutters. "It does appear he has become one." Demitri says in exasperation as he stands up. "However…" He looks down to Lovino and offers a hand to help him up. "I don't believe it is a bad thing. This new found stupidity."

Lovino looks at him confused before Demitri's hand closes around his. "Now, allow me to escort you to your room." The Italian sighs and nods, following the Romanian to his room through a series of secret passages even he knew nothing about. "Goodnight, Lovino." Demitri says and goes to kiss the boy's hand when the door swing open and an arm wraps around Lovino's waist, swiftly pulling him in and slamming shut again. Not, however, before a dark look is given to Demitri from the other side, making the Romanian smirk. "They're so much fun." He mumbles before heading to his room.

* * *

><p>In the room:<p>

Lovino sighs in relief, he really didn't want his hand kissed, but feels a strange tension filling the room. Coming from behind him. He looks back and sees Antonio staring down at him with a strange intensity. "A-Antonio…?" He mumbles before Antonio pins him to the wall, catching the boy off guard. "Wh-what are you doing?" Lovino asks, now annoyed. "It's never me, is it? It's never going to BE me, is it Lovi?" Antonio asks in a low growl and Lovino looks at him confused. "What are you talking about? Are you drunk or something?" Lovino asks and Antonio snatches up the hand Demitri had been holding, kissing it roughly before looking at the shocked Italian.

"No matter what I do, you don't come to me. I try to comfort you, you go to your brothers. I do something to cheer you up anyways, an attempt to comfort you in a different way, and you stay with FUCKING Demitri! You even hold his hand! Almost letting him kiss it! Why? What have I done to lose to these people?" Antonio asks as he lies his head down on Lovino's shoulder, his voice breaking in anger. The Italian stares at the man in front of him, feeling him tremble with anger and frustration…and jealousy. "Antonio…you haven't…lost to anyone…" He mumbles, awkwardly bringing a hand up to rest on the Spaniard's back. "I wanted to come back in here all day…but I knew you were doing something with…them. It's always with…THEM." Lovino mumbles, his words coming out more venomous the second time.

Antonio sighs and wraps his arms around Lovino's waist, pulling him closer. "Lovi…Lovi…everyday, all day…" He tilts his head to whisper in the boy's ear. "I only want to be with you." Lovino shivers at the Spaniard's hot breath against his ear and neck. "Antonio…what are you saying?" Antonio smirks against his neck, after feeling the shiver from the boy, and pulls him closer. "Te amo, Lovi." The Spaniard whispers, no longer able to keep from telling the boy. "I love you, Lovi…I have for a while. Probably the whole time, actually." Lovino tenses up and tries to push him away. "G-GET OFF! STOP LYING TO ME!" He cries and Antonio looks at him in tears.

"L-Lovi…I'm not lying. Why would you think I'm lying?" Antonio asks in shock and Lovino looks away. "I know you always tease me…but we both know you would never have feelings for me. No one would…" He mumbles and Antonio twitches grabbing his hands and pinning him back to the wall. "DAMNIT, LOVINO! STOP BEING A FUCKING IDIOT!" Lovino looks at him wide-eyed and Antonio leans forward, pressing a rough kiss onto the boy's lips. The Italian tries to resist but quickly finds himself melting at the touch and kisses back, a hand burying itself in Antonio's hair.

The Spaniard holds in a moan and presses him against the wall, deepening the kiss. He brings his hands underneath Lovino's robe, sliding them across the boy's chest and down his stomach before sliding them into the boy's pants. Antonio keeps his hands out of the boy's underwear and lightly rubs the boy's inner thighs before sliding his hands to the back and squeezing Lovino's ass as he pulls him closer.

Lovino gasps into the kiss at the touch and wraps his arms tightly around Antonio's neck. Eventually, reluctantly, he pulls away from the kiss, gasping for air with Antonio. "O-ok…I believe you…" The Italian mumbles and Antonio smiles, kissing from his ear down to the crook of his neck, his hands still firmly planted on the boy's backside. "I love you so much, Lovi…" He mumbles between kisses and Lovino looks down at him confused. "Wh-why…? I don't…understand…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio smiles against his skin. "Because you're everything I'm not, Lovi. I hate to sound strange, but you almost comp-ugh, don't make me say it!" Antonio groans, burying his face in the boy's neck. "Y-you really…think so…?" Lovino asks, beginning to breath harder as Antonio continues to kiss every inch of his exposed skin. "I wouldn't say something so embarrassing if I didn't." Antonio mumbles, gently nibbling on one of the boy's nipples.

"D-don't-!" Lovino gasps before Antonio bring his head back up to the boy's ear, whispering in an almost needy tone. "I want you, Lovi…I promise I'll be gentle…" Antonio brings his hands up and cups Lovino's face, gently kissing him again. Lovino takes a minute to register what Antonio is asking, but soon begins kissing back, making the kiss quickly become more passionate.

Antonio moans into the kiss and grabs Lovino's thighs, lifting them up and wrapping them around his waist. "So is that a yes?" He whispers into the boy's ear and Lovino nods hesitantly. "U-uhuh…" Lovino mumbles as Antonio begins grinding up against him, creating a much needed friction for their increasingly hardening member. "Bien." Antonio whispers before carrying Lovino over to the bed and hovering over him. Looking at the now nervous expression on the Italian's face, he takes Lovino's hand and gently kisses the inside of his palm. "Te amo, Lovi…" Antonio murmurs, along with more Spanish flattery that Lovino is enjoying far more than he's letting on, as he resumes grinding against the smaller brunette.

"A-Antonio…ti amo…" Lovino breathes out as he rocks his hips with Antonio's, amazed at how easily he's giving into such a sinful act. Antonio smirks to himself, taking pride in the fact he reduce Lovino to such an erotic state of panting and writhing beneath him with lust. "S-stop staring!" Lovino manages to say between pants and Antonio kisses him again, bringing a hand underneath his robe to caress and tease the skin beneath the pesky clothing. "A-ah~! Antonio…!" The Italian moans, arching up to the touch as the hand slowly goes down his torso and stops at his pants. "Can I take them off, Lovi?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods. "T-take yours off, too." The Italian whispers shyly and Antonio smiles. "Alright."

Antonio sits up on his knees and begins undressing Lovino, memorizing every inch of the boy's body as he goes. "D-damnit! Stop staring!" Lovino whines, covering his face with his now bare arms. "NO." Antonio says firmly, slightly surprising Lovino. "B-but…" The boy begins and Antonio cuts him off. "No. I've waited months for this; I have every right to look at my prize." He whispers kissing the boy's forehead, that being the only part of his face not covered by his now shaking arms. "Relax Lovi, I've seen you before. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." "Y-yes there is!" The teen hisses and Antonio finally removes the last bit of his clothes, staring down the boy's member and smirking. "Hmmm…would this by any chance be what's got you so embarrassed~?" Antonio coos into his ear as he runs a hand up the length of it, making Lovino whimper and tremble slightly. "Sh-shut up…"

The Spaniard chuckles under his breath before removing his own clothes as Lovino asked. He leans down and pins one of the boy's arms to the mattress so he can whisper in his ear. "If you wish to see me as well, I advise moving your arms." Licking the ear in an attempt to persuade the boy, Antonio smiles to himself when the other arm slowly, a painful sort of slowly, moves to the mattress as well. Immediately taking the opportunity, Antonio leans down and captures the boy in a kiss. After a second, Lovino shyly kisses back and daringly runs his hands down Antonio's sides, making the man shiver and moan into the kiss.

The Spaniard finally pulls away and sits up on his knees before leaning away from the boy to grab a bottle of lotion from their bedside table. "Wasn't that in the bathroom…" Lovino asks and Antonio smiles, coating his fingers with it. "It's not anymore." "Wh-where you planning all of this?" The Italian asks annoyed and Antonio shakes his head before leaning down and kissing him again. "I could never have planned this, mi querido." Before Lovino can say anything, Antonio grabs his length and slowly begins touching and teasing it as he brings a finger from his other hand to the boy's entrance. "Relax now, Lovi." He mutters and slowly enters the finger, receiving an uncomfortable twinge from Lovino.

"Does it hurt?" Antonio asks and Lovino shakes his head no. "I-it just…feels weird…" After Lovino gets used to it, the Spaniard leans down and kisses Lovino's hip as he slowly enters the second one, making the boy hiss and squirm uncomfortably. "Th-that hurts…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio frowns, slowly going deeper as he searches for the spot Francis told him about. After a few minutes of searching, Lovino suddenly arches up and moans out his name loudly. "A-Antonio~~!" Antonio smirks to himself and thrusts the two fingers in a couple more times, memorizing the spot and driving Lovino crazy. "A-Antonio! A-ahh~! Nnn…m-more…!" Lovino moans, making Antonio feel less guilty of the pain the boy initially felt. Once he has committed it to memory, and Lovino has more than gotten used to the two fingers, he adds the third, quickly driving the boy mad with that as well.

"A-Antonio…! Stop! I-I'm gonna…!" Lovino pants out before coming on the Spaniard's hand. Antonio stares at the mess for a moment before leaning down and licking some of the sticky substance off of the boy's stomach and smirking. "I hope you can go again, Lovi. Because I haven't even gotten started." He removes his fingers and coats his own member with the lotion before slowly entering him, letting out a small moan at the new feeling. Looking down, he sees Lovino's eyes clenched shut and his hands balled up in the sheets. "I'm sorry, I know this hurts Lovi…just tell me when I can move." Antonio mumbles apologetically, kissing the boy's eyelids before grabbing his length again and pumping again.

"A-ah…just move, Antonio…!" Lovino gasps out and Antonio complies, thrusting right into the bundle of nerves that feels so good to the Italian. "Mmm~! A-Antonio…!" The boy moans and after a few more thrusts, he begins raising his hips to meet with Antonio's. "M-more-! Antonio…!" Lovino gasps and Antonio lets go of the boy's member and rests both of his hands at the writhing Italian's sides before thrusting in harder. "S-si~! Antonio…!" Lovino moans, spreading his legs more and running his hands down Antonio's back.

Antonio continues thrusting into him harder until the bed eventually begins to move with them and Lovino's cries become louder, his nails now digging into the Spaniard's back and leaving scratches. "A-Antonio~! B-buono-! Ah-!" Lovino gasps and Antonio leans down, burying his face into the boy's neck again, his now freed hair falling onto the Italian's chest. "F-fuck…Lovi…" Antonio moans and grips the boy's hips tightly. "I-I'm so close…Lovi…" He gasps out and gently bites Lovino's neck, making him whimper. "M-me too, Antonio…!"

Antonio feels Lovino's legs wrap around his hips as their movement become more frantic, both now desperate for release. The Spaniard reaches down and begins to stroke Lovino's member in time with their thrusts until they both finally reach their limits, moaning out each other's names before collapsing on the bed. Once they have both caught their breath, Antonio looks over to Lovino, grinning like an idiot as he pulls the boy into his arms. "Te amo, Lovino." He whispers into the boy's ear as he rests a hand on the boy's head, lazily stroking his hair. Lovino blushes and buries his face into Antonio's chest. "T-ti amo…Antonio…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _***goes and hides in embarrassment* O-oh god...I stayed up literally ALL FUCKING NIGHT TO WRITE THIS! DX MY CAT IS PISSED AT ME BECAUSE I BROGUHT THE LAPTOP TO BED AND BEDTIME IS KITTY TIME. ...She tried to attack it...three times...lD BUT THAT DOESNT MATTER BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT TO THIS PART IN THE FUCKING STORY! Well...I'm gonna...just...go die in bed now. (Probably literally since my cat is looking at me with that 'you will pay' look...)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**The Greatest Man In the World**

_**Chapter Fourteen: No one can stop me**_

* * *

><p>Antonio wakes up with Lovino in his arms and grins. He is actually with someone, with Lovino, and it's wonderful. "Good morning, mi querido…" The Spaniard whispers, lightly kissing Lovino's forehead. "Mnn…get off, stupid pirate…" Lovino mumbles as he buries his face into the man's chest. "I can't get off of you if you cling to me, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Lovino groans. "Sh-shut up, I hate you…" The Spaniard leans down and presses his lips to Lovino's ear before whispering in it. "That's not what you said last night."<p>

Lovino's face goes bright red and he pushes Antonio off the bed. "SH-SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" He fumes before stomping off and getting dressed. "Lovi's so mean…" Antonio groans before getting up and also getting dressed. "So…um…hm…how do I word this…? Can I kiss you, Lovi?" The Spaniard asks and Lovino blushes even more, feeling his heart begin racing again. "U-um…well…I-I guess…" Antonio grins and wraps his arms around Lovino's waist, pulling the boy up against him. "Good boy." He mumbles before leaning down and kissing the Italian.

Lovino tenses up for a moment before relaxing and kissing back, soon lost to everything around him. While 'lost in the moment', both he and Antonio remain oblivious as the others enter the room. They remain unaware, Antonio now almost devouring the poor teen's face, until Demitri speaks up. "WWWOOOOOOOO~! GET SOME, CAPTAIN!" He cheers, making Lovino push Antonio away. "WH-WH-WHEN DID YOU GUYS-?" "Aww man…I'm locking the door from now on, Lovi." Antonio groans and Lovino stands there in horrified silence.

"Fratello finally is with Antonio, si~?" Feliciano asks and Antonio stands up smirking. "That's right, Feliciano." "Ve~! I'm so happy for you Fratello!" He coos and Lovino nods stiffly. "U-uhuh…" Antonio pats him on the head, his hand brushing against Lovino's curl and making him shiver. "Well, let's get going, si~? Well, actually…you boys go ahead, I have to talk-!" "With the other pirates, yeah yeah…what's new?" Lovino asks annoyed and Antonio smirks. "No need to be jealous, mi querido. I'll spend the rest of the day with you." He says, kissing Lovino on the forehead and making the boy go bright red. "D-DON'T DO THAT, IDIOT!" The Italian yells, punching him in the stomach before stomping out of the room.

After they all leave, Arthur looks at Antonio and scoffs. "I knew you would sleep with that boy. So, now are you ready to move to the next step since you've 'gained his full trust' or whatever excuse you had?" He asks and Antonio glares. "Mind your fucking business Arthur. But yes, I'm ready to put our plan into full action." The Spaniard says, looking at the other men. "Who will make the first move?" He asks and everyone falls silent before Francis steps up. "I will do it."

Antonio frowns a little, secretly having hoped it would be one of Arthur's men. "Are you sure?" Francis nods. "Just…promise nothing happens to Joan." The Spaniard smiles and nods. "Of course, I would never allow the woman you fall in love with to meet harm." Francis smiles back. "If I do…not come back…tell Joan I loved her." The blonde says and Arthur scoffs. "Please, you will be fine. Benedetto will not kill you himself, and surely anyone who comes after you will pale in comparison to those of my group that you ALMOST match."

Francis and Antonio look at Arthur amused. "Was that a compliment~?" Antonio teases and Francis nods. "I do believe it was, mon ami~! How shocking, to receive praise from Arthur!" Arthur twitches and glares at them. "I WAS NOT PRAISING YOU, YOU BLOODY GIT! NOW JUST SHUT UP AND GET THOSE PLANS!" The Englishman crosses his arms and scowls at Antonio. "We wouldn't even have to be doing this if you would have stayed focused and grabbed the documents in the confusion of Bella getting killed."

Antonio looks at him annoyed. "Are you saying you could act rationally while the person you loved was in agony?" "I'M saying I HAVE acted rationally under those conditions. And, had I of been there, I would have the plans." Arthur says, causing the other men to groan as the tension between the two pirate captains thickens. "Is that so?" Antonio asks, looking at Alfred. "Do NOT pull me into this." Alfred says, raising his hands up in surrender. "Good luck, Francis." Kiku says, patting the man on the shoulder.

Francis smiles down at him and nods. "Don't worry, mon ami~! I am a pro at breaking in and getting things~! It is why Antonio had me join his crew!" Antonio nods, feeling a little nostalgic at the memory of when Francis joined his crew. "It's true. The fact you could seduce everyone you met, with the exception of my crew thankfully, helped out as well." Demitri laughs a little and pats Francis on the back. "Before you go…perhaps you should spend some time with Joan? Tell her your feelings. After all, you don't want to be behind ANTONIO and LOVINO do you?" He teases and Francis gasps. "MON DIEU! YOU ARE RIGHT! I cannot be behind people as dense as them!"

Antonio rolls his eyes. "Go and see her, you have to wait until tonight anyways." Francis nods and heads out to find Joan. "Well, I'm going to see my little birdie~!" Gilbert says, heading out as well. "Alright, I suppose this meeting is over...?" Antonio asks and Arthur shrugs. "Apparently…" "Time to see my Lovi!" The Spaniard exclaims, heading out followed by Kiku, Demitri and Ludwig leaving only Arthur and Alfred.

"You're such a liar, Arthur." Alfred says, catching the smaller blonde's attention. "What was that you brat?" He asks annoyed and Alfred leans closer, running a hand over the Brit's chest. "The one time I did cry during a fight…was that not the reason for this scar on your chest?" Alfred asks, kissing him on the cheek. "Wh-what the fuck do you know you brat?" Arthur groans and stomps out of the room followed by Alfred. "Denial looks so hot on you…captain." "Hmph!"

* * *

><p>Antonio:<p>

Antonio heads to the garden and, as predicted, finds Lovino there with his brothers, Peter, and Matthew. "Lovi~!" The Spaniard coos and Lovino looks over blushes. "Wh-what are you doing?" He squeaks out before Gilbert comes up as well. "Mattie, I've come to pick you up!" The Prussian calls and Matthew smiles, walking over to him. "Alright." Gilbert takes his hand and leads him off as Antonio frowns a little. "Hm…" He looks over to Lovino and grins. "I've come to pick you up as well, Lovi!" Antonio says, holding out his hand. Lovino stares at it for a minute blushing before scoffing and walking past Antonio. "W-well come on then!"

The Spaniard watches him confused for a minute before smiling and following. "Of course, mi querido." He says, following the boy. "Well…that relationship will never be healthy." Marcello says after they leave and Peter laughs. "Name one out of the people we know that is!" The Italian looks at him with a mischievous smile. "Well that would be us, wouldn't it?" Peter blushes a little and smiles nervously. "F-for now…who knows how messed up we'll be when we get older? Being raised by them sure isn't healthy…" Marcello shrugs. "It could be worse." He looks over to Peter and smiles, kissing him on the cheek. "I could have not met you." Peter blushes brightly and looks away flustered. "S-stop saying things like that!"

* * *

><p>Francis:<p>

Francis heads over to the area of the church designated for the nuns and picks up a rose on the way. He sees Joan up on the second floor and feels himself get nervous as soon as she sees him. "Francis! Come on up!" She calls and he nods, flashing her a smile. "Of course, mon ami." He says before going up to her. "Good morning, Joan." She smiles at him. "Good morning, Francis. How is everyone today?" He sighs and wraps an arm around her shoulders, leading her somewhere out of sight. "Joan…there are a few things I need to tell you. First of all..." Francis leans in and whispers in his ear. "We are starting our escape. When the time comes…I would like you to help lead everyone else out of here for their safety. Secondly…tonight I will be sneaking into Benedetto's office to gather his documents that Bella died trying to give us…and that's why now seems as good a time as any to tell you this last thing."

He backs away from her and smiles. "Je t'aime." Joan looks at him surprised for a second before smiling back and jumping into his arms. "I love you, too!" She turns her head and whispers in his ear. "And of course I will help, anything to save the good people still stuck in this church tainted in sin." Francis lets her go and looks down at her before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to her lips. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, mon cher." Joan laughs a little. "That means a lot coming from such an experienced man."

The man pales a little. "I-I'm sorry…Joan…" Joan shrugs. "It's fine, Francis. The past is the past, oui?" She looks at his hand and smiles. "So…did you steal that for me from one of the hanging plants?" Francis blushes a little and coughs. "And if I had…?" She laughs a little. "I would have to scold you for setting off the arrangements we have chosen." He smirks a little and holds the rose to his lips. "Then I suppose I shall be getting a scolding, oui?" Joan rolls her eyes and takes the rose, twirling it in her fingers as she smells it. "No…I will let it slide for now. But I must leave, I have a meal to prepare." She says, turning and heading off.

"Ah…I thought you said I wouldn't be punished." Francis says, clutching his heart overdramatically and she laughs. "I said no scolding, not no punishment~!"

* * *

><p>That night:<p>

Francis sneaks out of his room quietly, passing everyone's room and only hearing noise coming from Antonio and Lovino's room. Going down the halls unseen he reaches Benedetto's office and goes inside, seeing it empty. He makes quick work of finding the documents and making sure nothing looks out of place before heading towards the door again. When he is almost in the clear he feels a knife up to his neck.

"What are you doing with those?" The man asks darkly and Francis smiles smugly. "Far more than you could." He pulls out his sword and in one quick movement slashes the man's stomach, bringing him to his knees. "Ah…you're kind of old…I suppose you have lived long enough then. Can't have you telling your boss what you saw here tonight." Francis says, grabbing the struggling man and dragging him out of the room and out the window to a dirt patch. He slams the man to the ground and before he can get back to his feet Francis slices his head off. Picking up the body he tosses it out in the river across the street before sneaking back to his room and hiding the papers under a floor board.

He crawls into the bed and stretches. "That was pretty easy…" A frown comes to his face. "Almost too easy…"

* * *

><p>AN:This took FOREVER! DX I got sick and didnt want to write and then couldnt think of anything and...yadda yadda...it's super random, isn't it? ISN'T IT! OH GOD IT IS!*shot* I keep getting distracted by the old movies mom is watching. I love old movies (and I mean from the 40's, 50's, etc. REALLY OLD) they are so cute and innocent and the dancing is so fluid and the singing is so...nastalgic, I looovvvve it~! *cougH* Anyways...THE BIG SCENE BETWEEN THEM AND BENEDETTO IS COMING!*DUNDUNDUUUNNN* And it isn't ending there, by the way. It's ending after some sea time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dislcaimer: I dont own hetalia  
><strong>

**The Greatest Man In the World**

_**Chapter Fifteen: At The Time To Kill**_

* * *

><p>Antonio wakes up and yawns, looking down to the sleeping Lovino. "Sleep a little longer, mi querido." He whispers before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. "I wonder how it went for Francis…"<p>

"How what went for Francis?" Lovino asks sleepily and Antonio looks down surprised.

"You're awake?"

"You're loud and too touchy. Of course I'm awake!"

"Oh…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino glares at him.

"Don't look so fricken disappointed!"

"Ah! No! That's not it, Lovi! I just…!"

Lovino pouts and looks away annoyed. "Whatever. I didn't want to see you either. Go see that stupid pervert."

"Loooviiiii! That's not what I meaaannnt!" Antonio whines, a little shocked by his own reaction. "Hmph, fine. Forget it. I'm the king of pirates, I don't need to fucking apologize for a stupid misunderstanding."

Lovino looks at him surprised for a second before pouting again. "Whatever. Just go away."

The Spaniard twitches and looks at Lovino annoyed. "You're pissing me off, Lovi."

"The feelings mutual."

"I might have to punish you."

"Hmph! Good luck with that you-AH!" Lovino screams as a hand shoots up under his shirt. "CHIIGIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm punishing you." Antonio says, smirking as he lowers his hand to the boy's boxers.

"Y-you can't-!"

"Captain!" Ludwig calls, running into the room.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Antonio hisses before Lovino kicks him in the face and running off. "I might just have to punish that boy…" He mumbles bitterly before looking at Ludwig. "So how did everything go?"

Ludwig sighs. "He's become weak. I think he has been poisoned."

"WHAT?" Antonio roars, jumping up and reaching for his sword.

"Calm down captain." Demitri says as he reaches out and grabs his hand. "You can't go around swinging that. It will cause chaos."

Antonio sighs and yanks his hand away. "I know, but if Francis dies, I will kill that bastard and accept the chaos."

Demitri sighs. "You can be so impulsive…"

"I have a plan for this impulsivity as well, Demitri. A captain should never be impulsive. I would never have gotten here if I were." Antonio explains and Demitri sighs.

"I should have known…that's good I guess…"

"I'm going to see Francis and make my decision after that." The Spaniard says, heading out of the room and accidentally bumping into Lovino. "H-huh? What are you-?"

"I-I'm sorry, damnit!"

"Huh?"

"I-!"

Antonio groans and pulls the boy into his arms. "Why are you so fucking cute? I have to go right now, ok? We will continue this later, si?" He asks, kissing the boy before running off to Francis' room.

"Ah, mon ami, you have come~!" Francis coos, Joan sitting next to him with medicines.

"What happened?" Antonio asks, coming up to him.

"Well…it appears Benedetto has laced the documents with a type of poison that enters through the skin. He's very crafty." Francis says, pointing to the papers. "Please look through them, you will find some interesting things."

Antonio nods and heads towards them, being stopped by Joan.

"Wear these." She says, holding out a pair of gloves to him.

"Of course, thank you Joan." The Spaniard says, slipping on the gloves and taking the documents. "This…he has men all over town…" He looks over to Joan. "Please retrieve everyone, Lovino included."

"What of Feliciano, Matthew-?"

"No, just the other pirates, and Antonio. And you, if you are willing." Antonio says and she looks over to Francis before nodding.

"I am more than willing." Joan says before running off to gather everyone.

"Including your precious Lovino and my sweet Joan? This must be serious." Francis says and Antonio nods, looking over to him.

"How well can you move?"

"As well as you require, captain." The blonde answers, grinning at his friend.

"Good. Because I will be requiring a lot from you tonight." Antonio says, smiling weakly at Francis.

"We are back, Antonio." Joan says, leading the men in.

"Alright, firs of all, Joan…" Antonio says, handing the woman a belt full of daggers. "I need you to keep the others safe. Go to them and bring them here." He says, pointing to an area on the map that Francis also stole. "I found a secret area there a while ago, they will not find you there most likely."

Joan nods. "I shall go protect them." She says before running off.

"Arthur! It is time, we must find a way to get all of Benedetto's men in one place so we can ambush them." Antonio says, holding the map out to Arthur of Benedetto's plans.

"Bloody hell! He has so many men!" Arthur exclaims, glaring at the map. "How will we kill them all? There isn't enough men for this! And none of mine are the best at ambushing, aside from Kiku!"

Antonio sighs sadly and looks over to Lovino. "There's someone who specializes in this area and knows all the ideal places for an ambush…someone who is good enough to be able to help us…who knows those who will join our side…Lovino, I need you for this."

Lovino looks at him surprised and nods. "O-of course…"

The Spaniard turns away from him, visibly upset at the idea. "G-good…let us get our plan in action then."

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Francis wanders the halls, documents in tow, with no one in sight. He continues walking until he reaches the courtyard. Reaching the fountain in the middle of it, he collapses in a fit of coughing.

"Attacco ora!" A voice calls and suddenly a swarm of men come from everywhere towards Francis with swords and knives.

Before any of them can actually reach him they begin collapsing, knives protruding from their backs and blood quickly seeping out due to the attacker hitting crucial spots. After ten men fall they all come to a stop, none coming close enough to Francis to attack.

"We have you surrounded!" Arthur calls from high above, his voice roaring like thunder in the enclosed area as he yells. "Give up of you will die!"

The men all stand there, perfectly still, as they seem to debate it. One man drops his weapon and before it can hit the ground he is shot in the head with a gun from somewhere hidden.

"YOU LIED!" Another man yells and Arthur looks at him in distaste.

"I do not lie! That was not us! It was your boss Benedetto! You half-witted heathens!" Arthur calls back and the men ignore him, pulling up their weapons and charging at Francis.

One man reaches the blonde and raises his sword to kill him, only to let out a cough filled with blood and collapse. As the body drops Francis looks up and sees Lovino staring down at him in his holy white robe with a bloody knife in his tightly clenched fists.

"Thank you, mon ami." Francis says and Lovino glares at him.

"Just shut up and stop acting!" The Italian hisses before running off to help Gilbert with another swarm of men charging towards them.

The fight continues, Alfred teaming up with Ludwig to fight off the men coming from the west, Lovino and Gilbert getting those from the east, Francis and Kiku getting the south, and Antonio and Arthur destroying those charging in from the northern entrance. Soon the courtyard is filled with dead and dying men, all of those whom Benedetto wrote would be the first attack now destroyed. However, the know his plans, they know that there are two more attacks left; his most trusted and strongest men, and then him with his gun.

He is of course already there, which he made evident when he killed the man who tried to surrender, but no one would find him until he wanted to be found. Antonio and Arthur are fine with this. They don't have much in common, but in combat they both firmly believe in saving the best for last.

Out of the piles of dead men come about twenty more, far more serious looking and none trembling in fear like the last bunch. No pleasantries are exchanged, no words at all. There are no orders for attack on either side, not even yells as they charged at one another. It is just a free for all, blades clashing with blades, Antonio's axe easily slicing people to pieces, knives sinking into skin and bodies collapsing again.

Soon they are left with only eight men. Each side now evenly matched and equally tired. Lovino, unused to such intense fighting, is taking it worse. Antonio notices this, along with one of the other men who lunges at the boy.

"Lovino!" The Spaniard yells, running over and pulling the boy into his arms before getting sliced down his arm by the attacker.

"Antonio!" Lovino gasps, holding the man up and shoving a knife into the other man's eye. "Are you ok?"

Antonio smirks, trying to hide his pained wince. "It takes a lot more than that to bring me down, Lovi. Don't worry. And now is not the time to be distracted." He adds, looking at the boy more seriously. "I can take care of this, you get out there."

"R-right!" Lovino nods and sits Antonio down away from the fight before rejoining it. Soon they are all killed and Lovino runs over to Antonio again. "Are you ok?"

Antonio smiles at him, looking over at his bandaged arm. "I'm fine. I've done enough of these in my time."

"Idiot…you're not supposed to sacrifice yourself, remember?" The Italian says weakly and Antonio grins.

"I wasn't going to die, mi querido."

"You are now." A voice says and they both look over to see that yet another group of men, only ten this time, have come. Standing in front of them, however, is the only man with a gun. Without a second thought, Antonio pushes Lovino behind him as the man points the gun at them. Benedetto's man readies the gun and goes to shoot Antonio, a proud smirk on his face.

The Spaniard closes his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that was about to come. The pain he would suffer for Lovino. But the pain doesn't come. Instead, two small yet strong hands yank his axe from his hands and skillfully uses the head to shield Antonio from the bullet.

Looking up, Antonio sees Lovino with tears welling up in the corner of his eyes and a look of frustration clear on his face.

"Stop fucking protecting me you idiot! I can take care of myself!" Lovino says angrily before shifting the axe in his hands and charging at the man.

"HOLD IT!" Benedetto yells from the other end of the courtyard and Lovino looks over in horror. Next to the priest are Joan, Marcello, and Peter being held by more of his henchmen with guns to their heads.

"GODDAMNIT BENEDETTO! LET THEM GO!" Lovino commands and Benedetto laughs.

"Try and make me! But just so you know…move one inch and they're dead."

Lovino lets out a low growl. "You bastard."

"Oh, you poor thing. Now listen to my commands! If you want your little brothers and lady Joan to stay alive, you will drop your-!"

"Too late." A deep voice says from near the captives. Everyone looks over in awe to see a man with spikey pale brown hair holding a knife to the man detaining Peter's throat as he holds the man's gun in a strong grip. Looking over they also notice Feliciano doing the same to the man holding Marcello, and Matthew doing it to the man with Joan.

"No one touches my baby brother." Feliciano says darkly, pressing the knife against the man's neck and drawing blood.

"Abel! You came!" Antonio gasps and the man nods.

"Yes captain. I got Ludwig's letter…" Abel says before frowning. "Although it seems I arrived too late for my sister…" Before Antonio, or even Lovino, can respond, Abel seamlessly cuts the man's throat and takes his gun as the lifeless body collapses to the ground. "You two do as I just did." He commands of Matthew and Feliciano.

Immediately Matthew presses the knife deep into the man's skin and slides it across his neck with all his strength, effectively slitting his throat. As the body falls to the ground, Joan turns to Matthew and hands him a handkerchief. "Are you alright Joan?" He asks and she nods.

"Thank you, Matthew."

Abel looks over to Feliciano, who is now trembling. "Kill him, Feliciano."

"No! Don't let him!" Lovino pleads and Abel looks at him for a second before nodding. Abel takes Feliciano's place and makes quick work of slitting the man's neck. "Thank you…Abel…" Lovino says in gratitude and Abel nods.

"I understand, Lovino."

Now in a rage at all but one of his men being killed off, Benedetto raises his gun and shoots at Arthur who is quickly shielded by Alfred jumping in the way and getting shot in the shoulder. While Benedetto is distracted with this, Lovino quickly raises Antonio's axe and in one foul swoop he chops the head of the man, who had originally tried to kill the Spaniard, off.

"Wow…Lovi…that was impressive…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino hands him his axe.

"I've been killing long before you got here, idiot." The boy scoffs before helping Antonio to his feet.

Benedetto goes to raise his gun again, noticing it's gone. "Wha-?

"Looking for this?" Kiku asks, dangling the gun from his finger tip before tossing it to Abel.

Now with no men or weapons, Benedetto is easily grabbed up by Ludwig and dragged to the sanctuary and tied to a column near the altar by Antonio and Arthur. He looks to Joan in an attempt for sympathy, but glances over too late and sees her leaving with everyone but Antonio, Arthur, and Lovino. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" He asks in a panic.

"It's time for you to pay for your sins, priest." Antonio answers as Demitri enters the room, covered in blood and carrying torches. "Ah, it appears you did well."

Demitri smirks down at Benedetto. "Oh yes, I killed all of those men who came after the innocent inhabitants of this church. I also helped the people escape." He says, handing the other three torches and looking back at Benedetto with a twisted smile. "Have fun~!" He coos before leaving.

Once he's gone the others begin to set everything on fire, other fires already started where Demitri had gone through to get there. Antonio then hoists up his axe and watches as Benedetto squeezes his eyes shut and begins trembling in fear. The Spaniard scoffs at the pathetic actions and cuts off the man's left leg. "That is good enough." Antonio says and Benedetto looks up at him in joy.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Of course not." Antonio says darkly as Lovino comes up with a torch, his expression unreadable. "But that will.

"I wonder how the fire feels on such a gaping wound." Arthur says, sneering at the man before Lovino leans forward.

"May this fire cleanse this church of its sins." Lovino murmurs as he signs the cross on his chest before dropping the torch on the terrified man's lap.

* * *

><p>Outside:<p>

"How are we going to hide you?" Lovino asks before looking back at the burning building, the feint sounds of Benedetto's screams billowing through the wind.

"Hm…I don't…" Antonio gets cut off by the feel of rope binding his hands together.

"You will be our prisoners." Arthur says as his men bind the rest of Antonio's crew.

"What? Arthur! You promised a truce!" Antonio fumes and Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Oh shut up! We are using this as a cover you bloody-!"

"Oh yeah…everyone is stupid enough to think a man like you is in the marines! Fusososo!" The Spaniard teases, laughing to himself.

"That foolishness is going to keep your ass safe, dumbass Spaniard." Arthur groans, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I suck at battles, I know, so just...dont say anything about it...please. Also, I'm very sorry it's so long...lD I didn't know when to end it. After this there is probably going to only be three-five chapters. So...yeah...Oh,and Abel is Netherlands. In case you didn't know. XD_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Sixteen: Kneel on my arrival**_

* * *

><p>Arthur leads the men, and Joan, down the streets and to where his and Antonio's ships are docked, only to discover Antonio's is gone. "What the hell? You actually got robbed?" The British man snickers and Antonio glares at Abel.<p>

"What happened here?" He asks and Abel shrugs.

"The ship was abandoned. Members were arrested, ran away, came to you…or died. It was easy to take." Abel says and Antonio groans.

"Damnit. Why the hell did I stay there so fucking long?" He mumbles bitterly before looking over at Lovino. "Oh…right…"

Lovino looks at him annoyed. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"Oh my~! Such a filthy mouth, Lovi~!" Antonio coos, taking the boy's hand and kissing it. "Now, come join me on my ship, mi querido."

"It's actually my ship, idiot." Arthur says and earns a glare from Antonio.

"Way to kill the mood. Eyebrows."

The Britain twitches. "I saw no mood! Just an old man flirting with a teenage boy!"

"He's not that young! Don't make me out to be a pedophile! And Alfred is younger than you, too!"

"Not THAT much-!" Arthur stops himself, both he and Antonio noticing everyone else is getting on the ship without them.

"This is your fault." Antonio says and Arthur glares.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Why should I do that when Lovi is more than willing to help~?"

"SHUT! YOUR! FUCKING! MOUTHS!" Lovino hisses from the ship. "AND GET UP HERE!" He yells and they both head up, fighting the whole way. "…Ugh. This is going to be horrible."

"Don't be like that, Lovino." Joan says sweetly, patting him on the head. "This is far better than the church, oui?"

"…Well…that's true…" Lovino mumbles, looking at the fighting men. "But it's still annoying."

"So, Iggy, what are we going to do with Antonio and his men?" Alfred asks, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulders.

"I don't know…we'll have to keep them until they find a ship, I suppose." Arthur mumbles annoyed and Antonio rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, if we have to…" Antonio mumbles, pulling Lovino into his arms. "Ah~ this sucks so much~! Let me just hold you~!"

"WH-? GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Lovino yells, struggling in his grip.

"Nooo~! Let me be comforted and hold you~!" Antonio says before whispering in his ear. "And don't forget to be gentle, Lovi, I have an injury."

The Italian stays still and groans. "…Idiot…"

"Ohoho~! Tonight we celebrate!" Francis exclaims, an arm around Joan's waist.

"Yes! I brought your guitars as well!" Joan says happily and smiles at Lovino. "You can sing with your brother as well, oui?"

Lovino blushes and Feliciano cheers. "I-I'm not a-!"

"This'll be fun! Marcello, you can lead them all in a dance!" Feliciano exclaims and Lovino glares.

"I didn't say I'd do it!" Lovino whines. "And what kind of pirates celebrate with singing and dancing?"

"The fun kind, mon ami!" Francis says and Arthur rolls his eyes.

"More like the kind who are apparently all whipped by a stupid Frenchman's woman."

Joan smiles at him. "That's right~! So we will celebrate!" She says, handing Antonio and Francis a guitar. "It will be fun boys! Boys should have fun!"

Antonio looks over at Francis and then Arthur. "I guess…we will have fun…?"

Both men shrug. "If we must…" They say in unison before glaring at each other.

Soon, however, everyone is gathered on the deck, singing and dancing and of course drinking. Feliciano is trying to make out with Ludwig, only being stopped by Lovino tossing daggers into the post behind the poor blonde, Joan and Francis are dancing along with Gilbert and Matthew and Peter and Marcello. Arthur and Alfred are drinking, the latter trying to keep the former from stripping in front of everyone. Abel is shyly flirting with Kiku, and a few other men are left on guard. Those who have pissed Arthur off recently.

Then, finally, there's Antonio and Lovino. When the Italian is not trying to kill Ludwig with, he is singing with the Spaniard while the latter plays the guitar. They continue on, dancing and singing and drinking, until they all slowly end up leaving for sleep. Soon Antonio and Lovino are all that's left, the Spaniard still singing as Lovino tosses knives at the post Ludwig had been standing near.

"Hit the post all you want, mi querido, it still won't hurt Ludwig." Antonio coos and Lovino glares at him.

"Shut up." Lovino hisses, setting down the dagger and looking at the Spaniard's arm. "How…does it feel?"

"Fusososo! It's fine, Lovi. Don't you worry. I will get over this just as Francis will get over his sickness." Antonio says, lightly kissing Lovino's forehead. "Shall we go to bed, Lovi?"

Lovino looks at him and yawns. "Yeah, I'm really tired…goodnight."

The Spaniard smiles at him menacingly. "Ohhh? You think you're sleeping away from me? That's adorable." He gently grabs the boy's hand and drags him off to their room. "Let's go, mi querido~!"

"Wh-wh-wh-? I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"

"Lying is unhealthy! Keep it up and I'll have to punish you!"

"CH-CHIIIIGIIIII!"

* * *

><p>The next morning:<p>

Antonio smiles down at the sleeping boy in his arms and begins petting his hair. Normally, when Lovino's awake, such an act would cause the boy to go bright red and push Antonio away from him. However, since the boy is sound asleep, he leans in, letting out a small moan when the Spaniard brushes against his curl. Antonio smiles and continues to play with the curl he's so ferociously prevented from touching normally.

"Fusososo~! It feels so cool~!" He coos, continuing to pull and twirl the curl as he enjoys Lovino's reactions. Until the boy wakes up.

"CHIIGIII! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Lovino screams, covering his curl protectively, and Antonio looks at him confused.

"You're mine now, I can touch where I want." Antonio answers and Lovino glares.

"Not my curl, you can't!"

"It's just a strand of hair, you brat."

"No it isn't you idiot!" Lovino whines and Antonio sighs.

"Then what is it?"

"I-I'm not going to tell a pervert like you!"

Antonio groans and reaches over, firmly grabbing the curl and making Lovino flinch. "Then I won't let go.

"Wh-wha-? You can't do that you bastard!" Lovino hisses and Antonio smirks.

"Language, Lovi~!"

"We've had SEX! I'm pretty sure god cares more about that then language!"

Antonio stares at him for a moment before leaning forward and slowly stroking Lovino's curl, earning a loud moan. "Ohhh. What's this?" The Spaniard asks as Lovino leans closer.

"S-stop it…" The boy says breathlessly and Antonio looks at him with an almost feral smirk.

"Not a chance in hell, mi querido." Antonio murmurs, pushing the boy down onto the bed. "I'm going to have fun with this."

"Wh-? B-but everyone else-!"

"Can wait. The door is locked and we haven't done it since that first night. We need to celebrate our victory in a far more fun way." The Spaniard purrs into Lovino's ear.

"P-pervert…"

Antonio kisses him quickly before licking the length of the curl and taking it into his mouth, making Lovino shiver and moan.

"Mmm…A-Antonio…! S-stop…it…." The Italian pleads, reaching up and clutching at Antonio's shirt to pull him closer.

"Saying one thing and doing another is bad, mi querido." Antonio coos before running a hand up his shirt. "Do you really want me to stop, Lovi?"

Lovino looks up at him with lustful eyes. "N-no…take me…Antonio…"

Antonio freezes, staring down at Lovino before wrapping his arms around the boy and hugging him tightly. "Ahhhhh~! I love you ssoooo muuuchhhh~!"

"Sh-shut up…" Lovino mumbles, arching up towards Antonio.

"Mmm…that curl must be pretty powerful, huh?" The Spaniard mumbles, grinding up against the boy.

"A-aahh…yes…" Lovino moans, bucking his hips.

"I wonder what will happen if…" Antonio reaches a hand down Lovino's pants and brings the boy's curl into his mouth.

"Ch-chiigiii~!" Lovino cries, digging his nails into Antonio's chest. "B-bastard…!" He whines, grinding up against the Spaniard's hand.

Antonio smirks and sucks on the curl, making Lovino shudder and whimper at the act. "Mmm…it feels good, si, mi querido?" The Spaniard asks and Lovino looks up at him, his breathing shallow.

"M…maybe…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio chuckles, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"W-we can't…it's too…"

Antonio looks down at him darkly. "It's my ship, we can do what we want. The only thing that will stop me is if you don't want to." He frowns a little. "You do want to, right?"

Lovino bites his lower lip and nods. "Y-yes…"

The Spaniard smiles at him for a moment and goes to shed his shirt, stopping midway and wincing in pain. "Shit…that bullet went deeper than I thought…"

Lovino sits up and looks at the bandaged shoulder before looking at Antonio. "Maybe we should stop. You did just get hurt after all."

"No way. I want to have sex with you! We need to properly celebrate!" Antonio says before frowning. "Will you take control, Lovi? Since my arms won't allow it."

The Italian blushes and glares at him. "How c-could you even think I would be capable of-?"

"Come on, it's not hard Lovi." Antonio says softly, lying down on the bed. He smiles reassuringly at the boy before reaching up and grabbing his arm, slowly pulling Lovino down on top of him. For a moment they stay there, Lovino with his head against Antonio's chest, listening to him breath as the Spaniard waits for the boy to get comfortable and start something. After a few minutes, though, Antonio loses his patience. "Fuck, Lovi, touch me." He groans and Lovino blushes.

"Wh-wha-? Pervert! I don't want to!" Lovino whines before a thigh rubs between his legs.

"Oh yes you do." Antonio says, smirking at the boy. "I know it's soon for me to expect you to be bold…but we both need it, Lovi."

The boy shivers as Antonio's thigh continues to rub against his now pained member. "D-damnit…you're evil…" He hisses before hovering over Antonio.

"That's right…now kiss me, Lovi." Antonio orders and Lovino glares, leaning down and kissing him. The boy's kiss is light, simply pressing his lips to Antonio's since he's too shy to do anymore. But Antonio doesn't want that. As soon as he feels Lovino begins to pulls back, he tilts his head up and licks the boy's lips, beckoning for the boy to stay.

Lovino squeezes his eyes shut and gives in, parting his lips for Antonio to explore however much he wants. After a moment of passionate kissing Lovino breaks the rhythm with a low moan when Antonio begins grinding up towards him. "A-Antonio…" He gasps, moving his hips with the Spaniard's.

"Mmm…that's a good boy…" Antonio breathes out, running a hand through Lovino's hair. "Take off my shirt, mi querido…"

Lovino nods, now writhing on top of Antonio, and quickly gets them both out of their shirts before running a hand down the Spaniard's chest, his fingers ghosting over the man's torso in admiration. "A-after some time with you…I will get this muscular…right?" He asks and Antonio chuckles.

"Fusososo…you will…but I'd prefer if you stayed as you are now." Antonio says, cupping his face. "You're beautiful like this…"

The Italian's breath hitches and he looks away flustered. "I-idiot…" Lovino mumbles, allowing Antonio to pull him down into another kiss before nervously taking their pants off. "Wh-what do I...d-do…?" He asks quietly and Antonio smiles, pointing to his bedside table.

"In there is a bottle of lotion. You know what to do with that, si?"

Lovino bites his lower lip and nods, grabbing the lotion and lathering Antonio's member before preparing himself. "A-ah…th-this is too embarrassing damnit…" He hisses before slowly lowering himself onto Antonio, whimpering at the intrusion.

"Mm…Lovi…" Antonio moans, lazily placing his hands on the boy's hips. "Move for me, mi querido."

Lovino takes a shaky breath and begins moving, his body trembling every time Antonio hits that sensitive spot inside him. "A-Antonio…!" He gasps, moving his hips faster as he digs his nails into the Spaniard's chest.

"B-bueno…Lovino…" Antonio moans, holding the boy's hips tighter and thrusting up into the boy harder. "F-fuck…!" His breathing becomes shallow with Lovino's and soon their movements are more erratic, both now focused on attaining their own release.

"A-Antonio…Antonio…!" Lovino gasps, his hips grinding down onto Antonio's harder and harder in need. "T-touch…my…"

Antonio smirks and before Lovino can finish his sentence, he grabs the trembling boy's curl. "Curl~?"

"Ch-chigi…!" Lovino whimpers, glaring at him. "Stop…st-stop touching…that…!"

"Mmm Lovi…how can I stop? Your body seems to be loving it so much." He teases, tugging on the curl more and feeling the teen instinctively slam down onto him harder. "Sh-shit…this curl is amazing…!" The Spaniard moans, taking his hand with the injured shoulder and lazily stroking the boy's member as well.

Lovino moans, arching his back and moaning loudly as he releases in Antonio's hand, soon followed by the Spaniard coming inside of him. The boy collapses on top of Antonio in exhaustion, panting heavily. "D-don't expect me to do that again…"

Antonio chuckles and hugs the boy closer. "That's too bad. You're hot when in charge."

"CH-CHIIGII!" Lovino cries, slamming his head into the Spaniard's gut.

"L-Lovi ! Don't head-butt me!"

* * *

><p>AN: ...Yeah...this will be over when Antonio's crew finds a ship. Yep. So...um...yeah...yep. Not much happened in this one. XD LAMESIES! *Shot*


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Seventeen: A Late Night Surprise**_

* * *

><p>Lovino wonders over to his youngest brother, both bored of the sea after eight months straight on it. He has come to the conclusion that despite the man's claims, Gilbert is actually a horrible navigator. Then again, he could be wrong, maybe, and it's just that Antonio's desired location where his 'friends' are located is just very far. From what he's seen and heard from the other crew members, they are headed north. It makes sense, seeing as how every day the air seems to get colder.<p>

Still, he can't help but wonder who Antonio could know so far up north. He's actually pretty sure that they are now heading to the Nordic countries, which really, REALLY, makes him curious as to what Antonio has been doing all these years. Honestly, he's a bit jealous. Not of possible past lovers, he's well aware Antonio has never been with anyone else, but of all the things he has already done. Lovino only knows people from the church, and only knows activities relating to the church. Antonio, however, knows many people from many places and has done many things in different cultures.

"Fratello?" Marcello calls, snapping Lovino out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"When will we be arriving on land?" The smaller teen asks and Lovino sighs.

"Not soon enough."

"We will be arriving on land in a week~!" Joan coos, smiling at the boys. "That is when Francis and I will get married. Hopefully in time…" She says, rubbing her stomach.

The boys nod and Marcello smiles at her reassuringly. "You have only been pregnant for eight months, you have a few weeks left." He says and Joan nods.

"Yes, I hope so…" She mumbles nervously and Lovino smiles at her.

"It will be alright." He says and Joan smiles back before going to lie down again. "Ugh, he couldn't wait until we were on land?" Lovino groans and Marcello smirks at him.

"You're one to talk, you had sex before we even left the church." Marcello teases and Lovino blushes.

"Th-that's different! I'm a man, I can't get pregnant!" Lovino exclaims and Marcello's smirk widens.

"I kind of figures you were the bottom."

"I didn't say-! Wait, what do you mean you 'kind of figured'? I'm manly, damnit!" The older Italian hisses before an arm wraps around his waist.

"Hm…yes…Lovi is all man." Antonio says, making Lovino blush.

"What the fuck? Shut up!" The Italian shrieks as his little brother snickers.

"Don't fight the truth, Fratello." Marcello teases.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

After serving dinner to everyone else, Lovino is sent down to see Joan in her bed. The day they were told of her pregnancy no one was happy, but they waited until she left to bitch Francis out. Men do not yell at women. Not real men at least. He also certainly would never yell at a woman for accidentally getting pregnant. She's not a child, sex is bound to happen.

Lovino reaches Joan and Francis' bedroom with the soup and knocks. "I've brought your food, is it safe to enter?"

"Of course Lovino, please come in." Joan says weakly and Lovino enters.

"Here's the food." He says, placing the tray on her lap before feeling her forehead. "Are you alright?" Lovino asks and she nods.

"I'm alright, dear."

"I don't believe you." The Italian says, noticing the movement in her stomach. "Does your stomach hurt?" He asks and she shrugs.

"A baby is in there, of course it does." Joan says sweetly and Lovino sits down on the stool beside her bed.

"Well, that is fine. But I'm staying until you fall back asleep. You should not be left alone so late in your pregnancy and Francis is busy." Lovino says firmly and Joan laughs a little.

"If you wish, dear." She says before eating some of her soup. "I take it Antonio is busy as well?" Joan asks, watching as Lovino goes bright red.

"Wh-wh-what? I would stay even if he was free! In the church we learned to never leave a pregnant woman alone towards the end of it."

"Have you helped give birth?" Joan asks hopefully and Lovino frowns.

"Sorry, but no. Feliciano has, though. He helped often." Lovino says, still staring at her stomach. He's not sure why, but tonight it looks like it's about to burst. Perhaps he is just being paranoid.

The two of them sit there talking for a while until Joan finally falls asleep, along with Lovino. It almost looks like siblings, or mother and child; the Italian's body is hunched over, his head having been on the bed before Joan moved it to her chest. Her hand is gently resting in his soft brown locks, both now sound asleep.

Joan's peaceful sleep is interrupted by a horrid pain, causing her to dig her nails into Lovino's scalp and waking him up.

"Huh? Wha-? Are you ok?" Lovino asks, sitting up.

"N-no…I think…it's coming…" She groans and Lovino jumps up.

"C-coming? Like, now? SHIT!" Lovino hisses before heading to the door. "I'll get help!"

"No! please don't leave me!" Joan whines, also panicked.

"I-I need at least Feliciano! I will hurry back!" Lovino says before leaving.

Soon the, luckily large, bedroom is full of men. Sadly, only Feliciano knows what to do. Feliciano sets her up, with the help of Matthew and Marcello, who are the only other calm ones. As they tend to her, the other men are panicking. Francis frets over Joan, annoying her. Antonio and Arthur are fighting over who should leave and man this ship, both wanting to. Kiku and Abel are out taking care of the ship, along with Alfred. Then finally is Lovino and Gilbert, who are trying to tell everyone what to do, and arguing over conflicting ideas.

"ENOUGH!" Joan screams, silencing the room. "Antonio, Arthur, both of you leave! Francis, stop touching me so much! Lovino, Gilbert, please be quiet! Anyone who will stay, just SIT DOWN and keep quiet unless we need you!" She orders and everyone does as she says. "I would also like to point out….YOU ARE LIARS LOVINO AND MARCELLO!" Joan yells, surprising everyone.

After a mentally scarring, for everyone, birth. Joan holds a beautiful blonde boy in her arms. Francis quickly goes over and kisses her and the child.

"What will you name him?" Feliciano asks and Joan smiles.

"Dorian." Joan says before looking at all of them. "I apologize for my behavior, thank you all for trying to help. Could you leave me so I can sleep?" She asks and they all nod, leaving her, Francis, and the baby.

* * *

><p>Outside:<p>

Lovino comes over to Antonio, yawning a little. "Are you going to bed, Antonio?" He asks tiredly and Antonio smiles at him.

"Of course, mi querido. Is the baby healthy?"

"Yeah…"

Antonio wraps an arm around Lovino's waist and brings him to their room. "We will be in Sweden tomorrow and will be getting a new boat and crew." He says, leading Lovino to the bed. "Then I can show you the world."

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

Lovino holds Dorian awkwardly, looking at him curiously, as his mother and father get ready. Today is the day Antonio asks a friend of Gilbert's, a man named Mathias, if they may have a boat. Once they all get ready everyone leaves the ship, a few of Arthur's en. They quickly meet with the Nordic men in a beautiful home.

"Ah! Gilbert! It has been so long, how have you been?" A man with messy blonde hair asks and Gilbert grins.

"Oh you know what I have been up to Mathias! The same you have!"

"Oh? So you have kidnapped a prince?" Mathias asks in a noticeably bragging way.

"Well…no…but we destroyed a church and it's priest." Gilbert says and Mathias grins.

"That is impressive!" Mathias exclaims before looking at Antonio. "So…you are here to ask for something, are you not?"

Antonio nods. "I am. We need a ship."

"I see, right away? Or will you be staying the night?" Mathias asks and Antonio smiles.

"We would love to stay the night. Our friend is marrying his lover here." Antonio says and Mathias' face lights up.

"I would gladly help you with this wedding!"

"Thank you very much." The Spaniard says, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>AN: This story is just dragging out now, so I'm ending it next chapter. I mean, now that they are out of the church (and there has been sex) there isn't much else to do. And thank you all so, so, so much for your reviews! And some people have mentioned they made fanart, I would love if I could see it~! Well, time to do my essay...lD


	18. Chapter 18

**The Greatest Man In The World**

_**Chapter Eighteen: I will never be extinct**_

* * *

><p>Lovino watches as Antonio and Mathias ready the ship. The wedding will be later in the day, and fast, then they will return to sea. Arthur and his men have already left, giving them a surprisingly nice goodbye, so it's now only their crew and Mathias's men. Including a strange Asian man.<p>

"So, you're the captain's sex-toy, hm?" Said Asian man asks and Lovino glares at him.

"Aren't you just the captain's sex-toy's brother's sex toy?" He asks back, realizing how stupid it sounds immediately after he says it. The amused look on the other guy's face also doesn't help.

"Ohh, you mean Týr? He's my toy, not the other way around." The guy says before a blade comes from behind and to his neck.

"Watch it, Li Xiao. I can still kill you." Týr says calmly and Li Xiao looks over at him amused, blowing him a kiss.

"I love you, too." He teases, making Týr go bright red and drop his sword, now flustered.

"Y-y-y-ou-! Sh-shut up!" Týr huffs and Li Xiao walks up to him, stroking his hair.

"Ugh…public displays of affection are gross…" Lovino mumbles in distaste before two arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey Lovi, I'm all ready to leave, let's go to Francis and Joan's wedding now." Antonio says into his ear, making Lovino blush.

"C-cut it out!" Lovino whines, pushing him away. "L-let's just go!"

"You're so cute~! Waiting for me so nicely~!" Antonio teases, following him to the others so they can all prepare.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Everyone gathers for the wedding outside, Gilbert and Matthew sitting together next to Abel and Kiku, who has decided to stay with them. Lovino, of course, is sitting behind his brothers and their boyfriends so he can keep a watchful eye and remains oblivious and uncaring about Antonio next to him with an arm around his shoulders. Antonio had figured this would happen and so he offered to hold Dorian, which didn't work out for some reason. Nope, instead the youngest Scandinavian boy and his Asian boyfriend have him. Joan insisted that Týr looked the most gentle of anyone here, aside from the man Tino who was marrying them.

Just because Antonio almost dropped the kid a couple of times, and Lovino started to ream him a new one, making the baby cry, doesn't mean they are bad babysitters. Babies cry at anything, and Antonio is a very busy man, it stands to reason that while holding a baby and doing work one of the things would slip. The baby just happened to move more than the papers. He's heavier, too.

Antonio has to admit though, the Týr boy is great with the baby. He's not outgoing and playful with it which Antonio isn't surprised by, since he met the boy he has been quiet and reserves, but Týr is definitely gentle and somehow in tune with the baby's needs. Watching the two young boys fuss and care for the baby makes Antonio really grateful he doesn't have one. Highly grateful Lovino can't get pregnant, and EXTREMELY happy that Dorian is in no way his problem. Being a doting uncle is far easier.

Soon he is pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of music playing, Mathias and his boyfriend Tore playing a flute and violin respectively. The music is beautiful and as soon as Joan comes out, Antonio smiles. Everyone watches as she slowly makes her way down the aisle, Demitri being the one who is giving her away for some reason.

The whole scene is quite beautiful, even if Antonio isn't a fan of wedding or marriage. With such beautiful flowers and trees framing the event makes it seem so peaceful, as if there is no baby being taken care of by two boys, no Italian shooting death glares at his crewmen and kicking the German one's seat, and they didn't have to go through hell to get to this point. Antonio doesn't like peaceful. He likes hectic, being able to enjoy chaos and schemes and of course violence.

Not to mention he is highly proud of his work at the church. He even plans on making sure the story spreads all over. Achievements should be celebrated and heard of after all, and since he and Lovino already celebrated now it's time to brag.

"Oi, bastard, you're grinning like a dumbass." Lovino whispers, pulling Antonio from his thoughts to look back at the wedding.

"I'm just so happy for mi amigo, Lovi."

"Liar. Stop thinking about stupid wars and shit during a wedding."

Antonio sighs sadly. "Si, si…" He watches the wedding, the smiles on both of their faces as they say their vows. Soon bored with that, his mind begins to wander again when his eyes fall on Berwald. He has always admired the man, known for his amazing focus and strategies in battle, Antonio looked up to him as a child and tries to surpass him now as a man. However, while Antonio has taken his place on the sea, Berwald apparently had even become amazing with domestic things; he did help Joan decorate for the wedding after all. It seems weird to know that his hero has such a soft side.

Of course Antonio can't say anything now; he's become disgustingly soft as well. Lovino, while not being the most gentle or loving person, has brought that out in Antonio. He's become one of those people who always wants to be with the person he loves, sadly since that person is Lovino he also has become one of those people who gets highly annoyed with the person he loves as well. One minute he will be going out of his way to piss the boy off, laughing at the boy's reaction, then the next minute when Lovino goes to leave he clings to him and throws out a slew of apologies. It's annoying and wonderful and disgusting and beautiful, he loves it so much it pisses him off.

Finally the wedding is over and they are all eating, Francis and Joan now gone to spend time alone for their 'honeymoon'. As soon as they leave Týr walks over to Tino and hands him the sleeping baby.

"Oh, don't want to hold him anymore?" Tino asks and Týr twitches a little.

"No, no I do not." He answers, walking away while grumbling about never having children and how happy he is that both he and Li Xiao are male.

Antonio nods knowingly to the small boy's rants before he looks to Lovino curiously. "Did you enjoy the wedding, Lovi~?" He asks and Lovino nods.

"I like weddings, they are beautiful and peaceful…" Lovino looks at Antonio. "I'm guess you hate them, right?"

"Hate is such a strong word, Lovi…" Antonio says nervously and Lovino nods.

"Hate it is. How lucky for you I am a guy and we can't get married." He mumbles, staring down at his food.

"…Does that bother you, Lovi…?" Antonio asks and Lovino blushes.

"Of course it doesn't! Sh-shut up!" Lovino stutters, looking away annoyed. "There's no reason to get married to a pirate."

"Si, it's a poor marriage choice." Antonio mumbles before looking over to Demitri. "Speaking of which, what do you plan on doing when we find that boy you like?"

Demitri smirks at the two. "I'm marrying him immediately. No way he's escaping me."

Lovino and Antonio stare at him surprised for a moment. "…Isn't that…?"

"I'm so proud of you, Demitri! That's the pirate way; take without concern for others!" Antonio exclaims, patting the man on the back as Lovino watches them disturbed.

"Y-you guys are horrible…I shall pray that this boy has the foresight to run away before we get there." Lovino says and Demitri looks at him with a dark smile.

"I will find him. My love can't be stopped."

"C-creepy!" The Italian whines, sinking into his seat.

"Hey! Antonio, this sort of makes your ship a type of love boat, doesn't it?" Feliciano asks happily and Antonio cringes.

"…Oh god…Lovi, damn you!" Antonio groans and Lovino looks at him annoyed.

"What the fuck did I do?" The Italian hisses and Antonio remains silent, ideas for wedding rings running through his head.

* * *

><p>AN: OH DEAR GOD WHAT IS THIS SHIT-TASTIC ENDING! I'm sorry. I'm going to be honest,after they left the church, I had NO idea what to do with the story. Let alone the ENDING. I have written and re-written the ending and this is the best thing I got. So I decided to show...this crap. If it's too horrible, I can re-write it. I apologize a million times over! Such a good story having such a crappy ending...ugh...*goes into a corner of shame*


End file.
